El Príncipe de Persia
by Sakura-Jeka
Summary: Ichigo es un joven que es adoptado por Isshin el rey de Persia y conoce a Rukia una princesa de un reino vecino, los dos juntos se van a ver envueltos en una aventura que rodea una daga misteriosa. Entren y descubran que les depara el destino.
1. Prologo

Hola chicos esta vez e vuelto con una adaptación de la nueva película de Disney del Príncipe de Persia y las arenas del tiempo, en mi humilde opinión excelente película si no la han visto les recomiendo que le vean. Esta historia me pareció perfecta para adaptarla a Ichigo y Rukia, por lo que no aguante la tentación de adaptarla a esta pareja y también fue para matar tiempo mientras le doy tiempo a mi amiga Mary a que revise mi nueva historia y le haga las correcciones gramaticales (soy pésima en poner los signos de admiración y de pregunta XD) espero que les agrade esta adaptación o si piensan que es una falta de respeto hágamelo saber.

Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen al gran Kubo Tite y los derechos de la película del Príncipe de Persia y las arenas del tiempo le pertenecen a Disney.

Sin mas los dejo con el primer capitulo de la historia.

**El P****ríncipe de Persia.**

**Prologo  
**

Hace tiempo en una tierra muy lejana se alzaba un imperio que se extendía desde las estepas de china, hasta las costas del mediterráneo, ese imperio era Persia, fuerte en la batalla, magnánimo en la victoria, aya a donde llegaban sus espadas el hombre se moría.

El rey persa Isshin gobernaba con su hermano Aizen siguiendo los principios de lealtad y hermandad. El rey tenía dos hijos que le colmaban de dicha, pero a los ojos de los dioses la familia real no estaba completa, no lo estuvo hasta que un día el rey presencio un acto de heroísmo por parte de un huérfano en las calles de Nisan.

- ¡Quitaos! – grito un soldado que iba a caballo por el mercado de Nisan seguido por una guardia de soldados, a un niño que jugaba en el camino. El niño no pudo reaccionar a tiempo haciendo que el caballo votara al hombre que estaba sobre el. El hombre furioso se levanto del suelo y empezó a golpear al niño, mientras que un niño de un extraño color de caballo anaranjado compraba una manzana.

- ¡Para, para! – grito el niño de extraño cabello, viendo que el soldado no paraba en su afán de golpear al pequeño niño le lanzo la manzana que recién había comprado logrando darle en la cabeza. El hombre furico se fue en contra del niño.

- ¡Corre Ishida corre! – grito el chico mientras era perseguido por los soldados que acompañaban al hombre. El chico saltaba de un tejado a otro siendo perseguido por el grupo de soldados.

-¡Quédate aquí! - le ordeno a su amigo mientras lo escondía de los soldados, se ubico en una parte del techo estando cociente que no aguantaría mucho así que cuando un soldado fue por el, el techo se rompió haciendo que el soldado cayera al interior de la vivienda.

-Jajaja – se reía el niño mientras volvía a saltar de tejado en tejado. Los soldados no paraban en su afán de querer atrapar al pequeño demonio que los estaba haciendo quedar en ridículo delante del pueblo. Uno a uno los soldados iban cayendo ante las tácticas del joven muchacho, pero en un descuido el joven callo y los soldados lograron apresarlo.

Mientras todo eso ocurría el rey y su hermano observaban la escena que ese niño protagonizaban junto con sus soldados.

Los soldados colocaron al niño en un tronco para cortarles las manos.

- ¡Nooooo! – grito el joven desesperado.

- ¡En nombre del rey! – fue el grito que se escucho en el mercado, mientras que los habitantes se inclinaban en muestra de respeto ante la llegada del rey. El hombre que sostenía la espada para cortarle las manos al niño al percatarse de la presencia del rey la soltó inmediatamente y se inclino en forma de saludo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas muchacho? – pregunto el rey.

- Ichigo señor – dijo el joven.

- ¿Y tus padres? – volvió a preguntar el rey, pero esta vez el joven guardo silencio.

- Joven – le dijo mientras le arrojaba la manzana con la que le había pegado al soldado y el muchacho la atrapaba.

-¡Aizen llévatelo! – le dijo el rey a su hermano, mientras este ayudaba al niño a montar en su caballo y partían en dirección del castillo real.

Conmovido por lo que había visto el rey acogió al joven Ichigo en el ceno de su familia, un hijo sin sangre real y sin aspiraciones al trono, pero aquel día talvez actuaron misteriosas fuerzas algo mas aya de toda compresión el día en que un joven de origen insospechado se convirtió en un

**Príncipe de Persia.**

Bueno este fue el prologo de la historia díganme por favor si quieren que la continué o la dejo ahí.

Por favor dejen Review para que me hagan saber su opinión.

Nos vemos en la próxima entraga claro si quieren que la continúen si es así la entrega se hará por semana o menos según mi trabajo me lo permita, pero no me tardare mas de una semana para llevarles el siguiente capitulo lo prometo.

Chao y Cuídense.

Que viva el IchiRuki


	2. Capítulo 1

Hola volví, espero que la espera no aya sido muy larga, me alegro que les aya gustado la adaptación y aquí les traje el segundo Cáp., pero antes de eso quiero agradecerle a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews así que aquí va.

**ShIrAyUkI and ZaNgEtSu **(gracias por pasarme el link de verdad si quedo muy buena la adaptación, espero que te guste el cap.) **Ruki-0408 ** (espero que te agrade este siguiente cap y dime que opinas de mi idea la que te puso en el MP me gustaría saber tu opinión) **keisi **(lo mismo pensé yo por eso me decidí a adaptarla espero que te guste mi versión y seguir contando con tu apoyo) **chidorisagara **( aquí traje el segundo cap espero que no aya tardado mucho y que te guste)** Patito Loco por el momento** (Tratare de seguir tu consejo en un MP te deje mi msn para que podamos hablar y me puedas ayudar con lo que te pedí claro si tu quieres, espero que este cap te guste, estaré esperando a que te contactes conmigo ya que enserio estoy muy interesada en tu ayuda) **lilibethyuki **(a mi también me encanto es mas cuando salí del cine ya tenia en la cabeza adaptarla al IchiRuki, espero que te guste este cap y volver a recibir tus comentarios) **Miaka-ichiruki **(muchas gracias tu fuiste mi primer review de la historia, y espero que te guste este cap también, la verdad estoy un poco nerviosa con este cap, me gustaría saber tu opinión de cómo me quedo)

De verdad muchas gracias a todas las que dejaron sus comentarios me hicieron muy feliz.

Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de el gran Kubo Tite, y si fuera mió hace tiempo el IchiRuki seria oficial y la película el Príncipe de Persia y las arenas del tiempo es propiedad de Disney y de Ubisoft ( gracias por el dato Patito)

Por cierto ya leyeron el capitulo del manga de esta semana, no creen que Tensa Zangetsu se parece a Rukia y que quiso decir con que lo que quiere proteger Ichigo no es lo mismo que el quiere proteger, perdón si ya les di un spoiler es que en verdad me dejo muy intrigada.

Mejor ya pasamos a la historia les parece.

**El P****ríncipe de Persia.**

**Capitulo 1**

15 años después.

El ejercito Persa marchaba bajo el quemante sol del desierto rumbo a la gran cuidad de Alamut comandados por sus dos príncipes y el tío de estos.

-¡La asombrosa Alamut incluso mas hermosa de lo que imagine! – dijo el príncipe heredero al trono Kaien mientras observaba la magnifica ciudad.

-No te dejes engañar por su belleza, es como cualquier ciudad – le respondió su tío.

-Naciones débiles con hombres débiles, son traidores y deben pagar por ellos – comento Hisagi, príncipe persa que le seguía en edad a Kaien.

- Mi padre Fue claro Alamut no debe ser atacada, algunos la consideran sagrada, pero ya que nuestro sabio padre no esta aquí la decisión final tendrá que ser mía, una vez mas lo consultare, con mi noble tío y mis dos hermanos el leal Hisagi y – Kaien noto que faltaba su hermano menor.

-¿Donde esta Ichigo?

En otro lugar se oía el grito eufórico de unos hombres que observaban una pelea.

-Vamos aposte mi salario del mes, véncelo – gritaba un hombre calvo que respondía al nombre de Ikkaku, mientras sostenía a un joven muchacho de cabellera anaranjada.

-¿Por que no peleas tu? – le contesto el joven.

-¡Acábalo ya! – volvió a gritar el hombre calvo mientras empujaba a su amigo de nuevo a la pelea.

-¿Solo puedes hacer esto? – pregunto el joven al hombre con quien peleaba, mientras este le propinaba fuertes rodillazos en su abdomen. El joven contraataco propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a su contrincante.

-¿Príncipe Ichigo? y ¿el Príncipe Ichigo donde esta? – pregunto un soldado a los hombres que miraban la pelea.

-El príncipe Ichigo no esta aquí – contesto Ichigo mientras su oponente le hacia una llave y todos los hombres que observaban la pelea se reían.

-¡Alteza! El príncipe Kaien ha ordenado un consejo de guerra – le dijo el soldado

-Voy para aya – contesto.

Ichigo entro en la carpa donde sus dos hermanos y su tío lo esperaban para iniciar el consejo de guerra.

-Nuestro mejor espía a interceptado una caravana que salía de Alamut - dijo Aizen mientras abrían un cofre y de el caían un montón de armas.

-Espadas de los mejores guerreros, flechas de puntas de acero – dijo Aizen mientras les pasaba las armas a los jóvenes príncipes para que las examinaran.

-Y una promesa de pago del líder guerrero Cus a Alamut, le venden armas a nuestros enemigos Ichigo- Kaien le dijo a su hermano menor.

-Una flecha como esta mato a mi caballo en Custan, correrá la sangre por las calles de Alamut – dijo Hisagi mientras le tiraba la flecha a Ikkaku que estaba en un costado.

-O nuestros soldados caerán de sus muros, nuestras ordenes fueron someter Custan no atacar Alamut – Ichigo rebatió la idea de Hisagi.

-Eres sabio querido hermano – le contesto Kaien.

-Eso no detendrá a nuestros enemigos cuando nos ataquen con espadas alamutdianas – contesto Aizen mientras arrojaba la espada que sostenía en las manos y miraba de manera arrogante a su sobrino mayor.

-El ataque será al salir el sol – Kaien dio la orden mientras Hisagi sonreía satisfactoriamente.

- Pues si es tu decisión déjame ir primero – Ichigo le hizo la petición a su hermano mayor.

-Jajaja.

-Tienes algo que decir Hisagi – Kaien pregunto.

-Yo dirijo a toda la tropa persa, Ichigo una compañía de asquerosos pordioseros.

-Tal vez no tengan buenos modales pero son hábiles en el combate – Ichigo salio en defensa de sus hombres.

-El honor de derramar sangre debe ser mió – Hisagi dijo mientras su mano sujetaba el mango de la espada.

-¿Tienes la mano en tu espada?

-¡Y ahí la conservare!

-¡Ahh hermanos míos! Jajaja, tan energéticos, dicen que la princesa de Alamut es de una belleza sin igual, marcharemos a su palacio y lo comprobaremos – Kaien decidió intervenir en la discusión viendo que ya se estaba saliendo de control.

-No pongo en duda tu valor Ichigo, pero no estas listo para esto – Kaien le dijo a Ichigo mientras lo alejaba un poco de Hisagi.

-La caballería de Hisagi encabezara las tropas – termino por decir Kaien, mientras salía de la tienda y Hisagi le hacia una reverencia.

Mientras tanto en el palacio real de Alamut se podía observar a una chica de piel tan blanca como la nieve y un cabello tan negro como el ébano y con ojos de un extraño color acaso eran violetas, lo cual era extraño para una persona que vivía en medio desierto, unas doncellas hacían dibujos en su piel y ponían puntos de oro en los dibujos.

-¡Princesa Rukia!, el ejército persa mi princesa no se ha retirado – le informo uno de los sirvientes, mientras esta se dirigía a un balcón para observar la penetración a su reino.

-Sus guerreros tienen poco interés en cualquier verdad que no se la suya, tal vez seria mas prudente que no se acercara tanto – le indico el mismo sirviente de antes.

-No tienen arcos tan fuertes no importa cual sea su credo, ni su puntería es tan buena, reúnan al consejo, voy a espera en el gran templo debo rezar – dijo mientras daba media vuelta para dirigirse al templo.

-¿El gran templo?, Alamut no ha sido invadida en más de mil años – dijo el mismo sirviente.

-Todo va cambiando con el tiempo, nadie debería saberlo mejor que nosotros – dijo volviendo a ver a sus sirvientes, mientras que afuera del palacio se podía ver un mar de llamas la invasión había comenzado.

-¿Recuérdame porque desobedecemos a tu hermano? –Ikkaku le preguntaba a Ichigo

-Por que Hisagi solo sabe atacar de frente será una masacre, los alamutdianos estarán ocupados con el frente nos escabulliremos por un lado – Ichigo le dio la orden a sus hombres para empezar el ataque.

Los hombres de Ichigo corrían con grandes estacas de madera, mientras que Ichigo dirigía la invasión, cuando llego al muro uso el impulso que llevaba y con ayuda de una estaca logro subir corriendo el muro, mientras un soldado con una ballesta le tiraba flechas al muro para que el pudiera escalar lo que le hacia falta, una de las flechas por poco le atraviesa la mano.

- Estuviste bebiendo – Ikkaku le pregunto a su soldado mientras Ichigo desde el muro les tiraba miradas asesinas.

El soldado tiro otra flecha que esta vez si dio en el muro y así Ichigo pudo seguir escalando lo que le quedaba, flecha tras flecha caía en el muro formando una escalera para el joven príncipe logrando así llegar al final del muro, miro a sus hombres para que le dieran la señal de que el camino estaba despejado. Ichigo entro por el muro viendo que se acercaba un soldado de Alamut espero hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para poder golpear su cabeza contra el muro y dejarlo sin sentido y arrojo las cuerdas para que sus hombres pudieran subir uno a uno de sus hombres fueron subiendo por el muro, logrando así entrar en la gran ciudad de Alamut.

-Hay están las entradas existen dos puertas la puerta externa es fácil, pero la puerta interna es imposible de cruzar, dos torres armadas protegen el mecanismo de la entrada – le dijo Ikkaku.

-Siempre hay un modo de entrar, tu ocúpate de la entrada externa yo me hago cargo de la imposible – Ichigo le dijo a Ikkaku mientras este lo volvía a ver como si estuviera loco.

-Ichigo no estarás feliz hasta matarnos a todos verdad.

-Un discurso magnifico Ikkaku, muy alentador - le dijo Ichigo mientras salía corriendo en dirección a la puerta, y sus arqueros se hacían cargo de los guardas de ambas torres.

-Suena la alarma – logro decir uno de los soldados que se encontraba en una de las torres antes de ser presa de los arcos los hombres de Ichigo.

Las alarmas sonaron y se oyeron en el gran templo donde Rukia rezaba, todas sus doncella se alarmaron, mas ella mantuvo la calma sabia que la alarma significaba que habían logrado entrar en el interior de la ciudad.

Los soldados de Ichigo luchaban ferozmente encabezados por Ikkaku iban matando a cuanto soldado de Alamut se les atravesara por el frente, mientras lo arqueros de Alamut le disparaban flechas a Ichigo, este se paro en el borde del muro para poder saltar asía el otro lado donde se hallaba la puerta imposible según Ikkaku, las flechas le pasan a la par como si fueran lluvia, dos soldados se le abalanzaron encima , pero con su extrema agilidad usando su escudo de arma logro dejarlos a raya mientras los amaraba con una cuerda.

-Sujeta esto - le dijo a uno de los soldados.

-¡Ahhh! - gritaron ambos hombres mientras eran arrastrados por el peso de Ichigo que se tiraba por el borde del muro balanceándose para llegar al otro lado cayendo encima de dos guardias y trepaba para alcanzar la puerta.

Ikkaku observaba como su líder escalaba los muros con una agilidad impresionante y se preguntaba si realmente era humano, mientras el corría hacia a la puerta exterior.

Ichigo seguía escalando muros y pateando a cuanto soldado se encontraba, por fin pudo llegar a la puerta inferior y empezó a girar la rueda que abría la puerta mientras que sus hombres abrían la puerta exterior, Ichigo le izo una señal a Ikkaku para indicarle que no había peligro, entonces Ikkaku rápidamente tomo una antorcha y salio por la puerta exterior haciéndole señas al ejercito persa para indicarles que habían podido entrar a la ciudad.

-Se abrió la entrada este – grito uno de los soldados persas.

-Es el compañero de Ichigo – dijo Kaien al ver a Ikkaku.

-Ichigo lo logro, agrúpense en la entrada este – Kaien le ordeno a Hisagi, mientras este se dirigía darle las nuevas ordenes a sus hombres.

-Agrúpense en la entrada este - Hisagi le gritaba a sus hombres, todos los hombres empezaron a correr detrás de su líder en un grito de guerra.

Ikkaku volvió a entrar en la ciudad y le hizo una seña a Ichigo dándole a entender que el ejercito persa se dirigía asía ahí.

Ichigo estaba en un punto mucho más elevado que Ikkaku por lo que pudo ver que el ejército de Alamut se dirigía hacia ellos, desde donde se encontraba se podía observar un caldero gigante lleno de aceite que colgaba de unas vigas de madera y rápidamente ideo un plan.

- Invadieron la entrada este – un joven soldado entro corriendo al gran templo.

- Derrumben los pases a la cámara – ordeno Rukia.

-Si princesa.

-¡Rápido salgan de aquí! – Rukia ordeno a sus sirvientes.

Rukia se arrodillo y levanto sus manos rezando frente a una gran puerta de oro, mientras que el ejército persa ingresaba en la gran ciudad. Ichigo se dirigió hacia donde estaba el gran caldero y empezó a trepar por sus vigas llevando consigo una gran cuerda, cuando por fin estuvo en la sima amarro la cuerda que llevaba consigo en el extremo de la viga de la cual colgaba el gran caldero, todavía no creía lo que estaba a punto de hacer y se preguntaba si realmente estaba loco, parado en el extremo de la viga se podía ver toda la ciudad de Alamut sin duda era una ciudad hermosa, sin pensarlo mas se arrojo al gran vació mientras que en sus manos llevaba el extremo de la cuerda, se abalanzo a un lado así logro entrar en una ventana de una armería y rápidamente amarro parte de la cuerda a una viga que estaba en un extremo y la otra parte en otra viga que estaba en otro extremo , ejercito de Alamut marchaba a la batalla, Ichigo saco su gran espada para cortar la cuerda que había quedado tensa a la hora de amararla, le dio otro espadazo logrando por fin cortar la cuerda que al romperse se llevo consigo las vigas de la que estaba sujeta logrando que el caldero gigante de aceite cayera, Ichigo al ver que había lo grado su objetivo acogió una antorcha y la lanzo al aceite que en esos momentos caía al piso logrando una cascada de llamas que caía al suelo , justo en el momento preciso en que el ejercito de Alamut llegaba a ese punto, haciendo que retrocedieran asustados. Ichigo bajo del lugar de donde estaba, desempuño su gran espada y camino alrededor de las llamas, justo en el momento en que el ejercito persa hacia su aparición.

Las puertas de oro del altar reabrieron frente a la princesa Rukia mientras su ciudad era invadida, camino hacia el interior de las puertas de oro para extraer el único objeto que se encontraba en su interior.

-¿Conoces bien tu deber Kira? – le dijo a su soldado de confianza mientras le entregaba el objeto que antes sustrajera del altar para que el lo envolviera en un manto rojo con hilos de oro.

-Tengo que protegerla a toda costa – le contesto.

Rukia observo al soldado partir mientras que en su interior rezaba por que todo saliera bien ya que tenía un mal presentimiento desde que todo esto empezó.

Ichigo peleaba con su espada matando a cuanto soldado se le pusiera enfrente, el ejercito persa estaba en ventaja poco a poco iban reduciendo las fuerzas que le quedaban a Alamut.

- ¡Fuera de mi camino! – escucho a Kira gritar mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad en su caballo asía donde el se encontraba. El hombre se dirigió asía el con una lanza levantada en su mano Ichigo corrió al interior del túnel en que se encontraba mientras saltaba por su muro para poder saltar sobre Kira justo en el momento que pasaba a su lado así logrando derribarlo de su caballo, ambos rodaron por el suelo, pusieron de pie casi al mismo tiempo mientras que Ichigo corrió a recuperar su espada y Kira su lanza, para comenzar el combate, caminaban en círculos mirándose fijamente midiendo sus fuerzas, para empezar a pelear otra vez, Ichigo blandía su espada de izquierda a derecha, mientras Kira se bloqueaba sus ataques, Ichigo logro bloquear uno de los ataques de Kira y se lanzo a el mientras blandía su espada, Kira giro a su izquierda en el momento que Ichigo le propinaba un golpe que izo que su preciado tesoro cayera al suelo envuelto en su manto rojo, Kira se percato de esto por lo cual intento recuperar el objeto, descuido que Ichigo proveyó para darle una patada en el rostro que lo dejo inconciente.

Ichigo observo el extraño manto rojo que aquel hombre intentara recuperar tan desesperado y de su interior extrajo una extraña daga nunca había visto una igual en su hoja llevaba escrito algo en una lengua que el no reconocía, su empuñadura era de cristal y al final de esta la adornaba una gema roja, la sostuvo entre sus manos esa extraña daga le hacia sentir qué algo estaba por ocurrir, algo mas aya de su comprensión.

Sonaron las trompetas anunciando la victoria del ejército persa, soldados interrumpieron en el interior del gran templo donde solo se podía observar una fina figura cubierta por un gran manto de seda blanco.

Hasta aquí queda el capítulo espero que les aya gustado, la verdad este cap me tiene muy nerviosa ya que yo nunca he sido buena relatando escenas de peleas puse mi mayor esfuerzo en ella y espero que a ustedes les guste mas de lo que a mi escribirla.

Por favor déjenme Reviews para saber su opinión o si me quieren masacrar lo sabré entender jajaja.

Chao y nos leemos pronto.


	3. Capítulo 2

Hola volví para traerles otro capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste y lamento haberme tardado tanto, es que estuve con mucho trabajo y estoy con un resfriado muy fuerte y así y todo tengo que ir a trabajar, que dura es la vida del pobre T_T como comprenderán cuando llegaba de mi trabajo no quería ni ver la compu, pero aunque aun estoy malita no podía atrasarme mas.

También quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron Reviews, que me agregaron a sus favoritas historias y alertas de autor, de verdad muchas Gracias por su apoyo.

**Metitas **(me alegro de poder cumplir tu sueño espero que este Cáp. te guste y poder seguir contando con tu apoyo) **lilibethyuki **(lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, gracias por tus dos reviews me alegraron mucho, espero compensarte con este Cáp. y si no acuérdate que he estado enfermita ten piedad de mi) **Rav-Malakhim **(me alegra saber que conoces la trama ya que para serte sincera pienso seguir al pie de la letra la historia de las arenas del tiempo como viene en la película, sin embargo, tu sabes que hay dos historias mas de la saga que esas si las pienso meter ahí es donde va a variar el asunto, espero seguir contando contigo, espero no decepcionarte cuando meta las otras dos historias.) **chidorisagara **(bueno aquí te traigo un nuevo Cáp. y lo que querías que pasara por fin va a pasar espero que lo disfrutes y me dejes nuevos comentarios) **karla kr **(estaba comenzando a creer que yo era la única loca que veía que Tensa Sanguetsu se parece a Rukia pero me doy cuenta que no y me alegro, espero que te guste este Cáp. y que me sigas dejando tus lindos comentarios) **ShIrAyUkI and ZaNgEtSu **( me alegro que te gustara como había dicho estaba muy nerviosa con ese Cáp. ya que nunca he sido buena relatando batallas pero si a ti te gusto con eso me basta, espero que este también te guste, por cierto dile a tu amiga que hizo un gran trabajo con el video y que viva el IchiRuki y el NaruHina (aunque estoy furiosa con Kishimoto por hacer que Hinata se le declara a Naruto y este todavía no le aya dado una respuesta, lo único que me consuela es que Naruto rechazo a Sakura es que no la soporto)) **miaka-ichiruki **(Muchas Gracias otra vez fuiste la primera en dejarme Review, espero que te guste este Cáp., y seguir contando con tu apoyo)

Recuerden que: Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de el gran Kubo Tite, pero lo será cuando me case con el algún día lo verán XD y la película el Príncipe de Persia y las arenas del tiempo es propiedad de Disney y de Ubisoft.

Y sin mas los dejo con la historia

**El P****ríncipe de Persia.**

**Capitulo 2**

Los soldados abrieron paso a sus jóvenes príncipes al interior del gran templo, y estos se dirigieron asía el altar donde la princesa rezaba, Hisagi subió y pateo un contenedor de incienso.

-¡Tus cánticos tontos y humo perfumado no le ayudaran ahora!- dijo Hisagi, Rukia saco de su manto una daga e intento cortarle el cuello, pero fue detenida por Aizen.

-Aunque no lo perezca tiene mas trucos de los que crees – Aizen sujetaba la mano con la que Rukia sostenía la daga obligándola a soltarla y empujándola hasta quedar enfrente de Kaien.

Kaien observo a la fina figura de la mujer que tenia en frente de arriba a bajo y con la punta de la espada retiro el velo que le cubría el rostro dejándolo a la vista de todos.

-¡Ohhhhh! – fue la expresión de todos cuando pudieron ver el rostro de la chica.

-Los rumores eran ciertos entonces – Kaien observo a Rukia para después darle la espalda.

-Sabemos que forjan armas para venderlas a los enemigos de Persia, enséñanos donde – Aizen lanzo su acusación.

-No tenemos fraguas aquí, sus tropas sometieron nuestras únicas armas.

-Los espías dicen lo contrario, puede ahorrarse mucho dolor – Hisagi amenazaba a Rukia.

-Ni la peor tortura aran que aparezcan de pronto armas que no existen – Rukia interrumpió a Hisagi.

-Una mujer con su sabiduría, quizás considere una solución política – intervino Kaien.

-Casarse con el futuro rey de Persia – Kaien le ofreció su mano.

-Antes moriría – le respondió Rukia.

-¡Ohhh! – se escullo el murmullo general.

Kaien no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír vaya que esa mujer tenía agallas, mira que atreverse a rechazarlo, definitivamente no era una mujer cualquiera.

Ichigo ingreso al gran templo en el momento que Kaien solota a reír y se quedo observando la escena, su hermano estaba en frente de la mujer mas hermosa que sus ojos hayan visto por la vestimenta y lo que los rumores decían debía ser la princesa de Alamut.

Rukia observo a un extraño muchacho de cabellos anaranjados ingresar en el gran templo lo observo con gran interés sin duda era un joven muy atractivo lo miro de arriba abajo hasta que llego a su cintura, entonces se quedo helada ese sujeto llevaba en su cintura la daga que tan celosamente ella debía proteger, como era posible que el la llevara eso significaba que Kira había perdido, eso era imposible ella no conocía a nadie que fuera capaz de derrotarlo, fuera cual fuera el motivo lo único que importaba era recuperar esa daga.

-Si lo prefiere – Kaien le dijo mientras se volteaba a uno de sus hombres, el cual levanto una espada para atravesarla con ella.

- ¡NO!- fue el grito de Rukia.

-¡Príncipe Kaien, prométame que el pueblo de Alamut será tratado con misericordia! – Rukia le dijo, mientras observaba d manera profunda a Ichigo, pero lo que realmente estaba viendo era la daga que este llevaba en la cintura.

Ichigo se extraño al darse cuenta que era observado de una manera muy profunda por la princesa, no sabia que había en el que pudiera llamarle tanto la atención a la chica y observo como Kaien sujetaba la mano de Rukia y la besaba como cierre del trato.

Ichigo estaba fuera del palacio en compañía de Ikkaku mientras apostaban por una que otra tontería.

-Ahora te dicen el ¡León de Persia! Se que tu fuerte nunca a sido obedecer ordenes Ichigo.

-Te lo puedo explicar Kaien, es que – Ichigo trato de defenderse ante su hermano mayor.

- No, no, jajaja, no tenemos que celebrar hoy – Kaien abrazo a Ichigo

-Sin embargo hay que seguir la tradición, te quedaste con el honor del primer ataque me debes un obsequio hermano un tributo – Kaien le dijo a su hermano menor en el momento justo en que Aizen llegaba con ellos.

-¡Que bellísima daga! – Kaien saco la daga de la cintura de Ichigo y la observaba con detenimiento.

-Te hizo entrega de la ciudad y de su princesa ¿creo que es un tributo justo? – Aizen le dijo a su sobrino mayor.

-¿Supongo que lo es? – le contesto Kaien, mientras Ichigo le quitaba la daga de las manos.

-Los primeros reportes han llegado príncipe – Aizen le hizo entrega de los pergaminos.

-¡Maravillosa noticia!

-Su padre ha interrumpido sus oraciones en palacio para unírsenos.

-¡Sin duda nos felicitara por esta gran victoria! – dijo Kaien mientras leía el informe.

Las tropas del rey Isshin cabalgaban asía la gran ciudad de Alamut encabezada por el propio rey.

-Teníamos indicios de que Alamut vendía armas a nuestros enemigos – Kaien le informaba a su padre.

-¿Tenían indicios? ¡Espero algo más que unos indicios para ocupar una ciudad sagrada, con mis tropas! – le respondió su padre.

-Esta aventura hará enfadar a nuestros aliados ¡ahh pero supongo que eso nunca lo tomaste en cuenta! –Isshin realmente estaba molesto Kaien nunca lo había visto así, y volvió a ver a Aizen que estaba en un costado.

-¡No mires a tu tío muchacho!

-La decisión y sus consecuencias son solo mías.

-Estas ansioso de llevar la corona pero, créeme cuando te digo que no estas listo – Isshin le dijo a su primogénito, Kaien nunca había sido tratado tan duramente por su padre y le dolía haber perdido su estima.

-¿Sabes esto mejor que nadie padre? ¿Sabes que si hay algo que valoro es tu confianza? Yo mismo supervisare la búsqueda de las armas, prometo no presentarme ante ti hasta tener pruebas de que Alamut nos traiciono – Kaien bajo la cabeza en señal de saludo y se dirigió a la salida del salón.

Rukia se encontraba en su habitación, mientras que unas doncellas borraban de su cuerpo los dibujos que la identificaban como la princesa de Alamut de ahora en adelante seria una princesa persa, y por su rostro bajaban gruesas lágrimas, pero haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para proteger a su pueblo y cumplir con su deber, no importaba lo que tuviera que sacrificar a costa de ello.

Kaien transitaba las calles de Alamut en busca de su hermano menor. Mientras Ichigo estaba enfrascado en un juego con Ikkaku.

-¡Hermano! ¡Hermano! – dijo Ichigo feliz de ver a Kaien

-¡Descubrimos indicios de túneles en la frontera este de la ciudad, voy en camino ahora!

-¿Vas a perderte el banquete?

-Tú e Hisagi alegren a mi padre en mi ausencia, ¿tienes un obsequio para honrarlo verdad?

-¡Si por supuesto! ¿Ikkaku y el obsequio?.

-¡Ahh! – respondió el hombre mientras bebía alcohol.

-Parece que esta perdido por el momento.

-Sabia que lo olvidarías – Kaien le dijo a su hermano mientras un sirviente se acercaba a ellos con un gran paquete Kaien descubrió el contenido del paquete para que Ichigo lo observara.

-El manto de oración del regente de Alamut, el más sagrado de las tierras del este, es un regalo que el rey apreciara, peleaste como un campeón por mi Ichigo ahora te regreso el favor - Kaien observo asía a uno de los balcones del palacio en el momento justo en que Rukia pasaba por el custodiada por una guardia de soldados persas.

-Una rara joya, preséntala al rey por mi esta noche Ichigo.

-¿Seguro que es buena idea, otra esposa hermano? – Ichigo le pregunto, mientras observaba a Rukia pasar, algo había en esa chica que le llamaba poderosamente la atención, pero no supo descifrar que era.

-¡Escúchame Ichigo!, esposar a la princesa me asegura la lealtad de su pueblo, libre de este lazo ella solo seria una amenaza, si mi padre no aprueba esta unión, quiero que le quites la vida personalmente – Ichigo solo asintió ante las palabras de Kaien mientras este empezaba su retirada.

Rukia ingresada por una puerta, para dirigirse al salón donde se realizaría el gran banquete, cuando una tropa de guardias la rodearon e Ichigo se levantaba de la ventana en la cual estaba sentado.

-¿Así que me escolta el príncipe Ichigo, el ¡León de Persia!

-¿Debe ser maravillosos ganarse ese nombre por destruir una ciudad inocente?

-Si también es un placer conocerte princesa y solo como un comentario si someter al enemigo de mi rey es un crimen entonces con gusto lo repetiría.

-¡Eres un verdadero príncipe de Persia! Brutal y sin honor.

-No cometas el error de creer que me conoces bien princesa.

-¡Ah! Y que más hay en ti.

-Espera aquí con su alteza – Ichigo le indico a un soldado.

-¡Suponiendo que puedas hacerlo! – se voltio para decirle a Rukia y esta observo que aun llevaba la daga en la cintura.

-Muestra un poco de humildad, cuando te presenten ante el rey, una sugerencia – Ichigo le dijo antes de retirarse a ver a su padre.

Entro en el gran salón donde todos estaban reunidos celebrando ya el gran banquete y en medio de la multitud pudo divisar a su tío.

-¿Y ya calmaste la ira de mi padre tío?

-Un día tendrás el placer de llamarte hermano del rey Ichigo, en tanto no se te olvide tu tarea mas importante te ira bien.

-¡Ah! ¿Me dices cual es?

-Mantener su copa llena de vino – Aizen le dijo a Ichigo, mientras Isshin observo la llegada de su hijo menor.

-¡Se me ha dicho que otro de mis hijos se ha unido a la fila de los grandes guerreros persas! – Dijo Isshin y todos los presentes empezaban a alabar a Ichigo y este se dirigía asía su padre.

Isshin recibió con un abrazo al menor de sus hijos.

-¡Te extrañamos padre! – Ichigo le dijo a su padre.

-Si, estaba orando por ti y tus hermanos Ichigo, ¡Familia! el fuerte lazo entre hermanos es la espada que defiende nuestro imperio, ruego por que esa espada jamás sea destruida.

-Yo esperaba que mis acciones lograran evitar perdidas innecesarias.

-Un buen hombre habría hecho lo que hiciste Ichigo, actuar con valor y coraje para obtener una victoria y salvar vidas, pero un gran hombre habría evitado el ataque desde el principio, un gran hombre habría evitado lo que sabia que era incorrecto sin importar quien lo ordeno, el muchacho que conocí en esa plaza, era capaz de ser mas que solo bueno, era capaz de ser grande - Hisagi observaba como su padre hablaba con Ichigo, el nunca entendió qué vio en ese muchacho, por mas que observaba a su pequeño hermano no encontraba nada especial, es mas le daba rabia que el siempre se llevara los meritos por todo, ellos dos siempre estaban compitiendo para ver quien era mejor.

-Es lo que debo hacer, tengo algo para ti – Ichigo le dijo a su padre, mientras Ikkaku ingresaba al salón cargando un paquete.

Isshin sonrió a su hijo y dijo.

-Algunos dudaron de mi sabiduría cuando adopte a un muchacho de las calles en mi familia, yo vi a un muchacho cuya sangre no era noble, pero su carácter si, un rey en espíritu – todo mundo estallo en algarabías para Ichigo.

-¡Gracias padre! ¡Gracias padre! Y te presento el manto imperial del regente – Ichigo descubrió su regalo para su padre mientras un sirviente se lo colocaba a Isshin sobre sus hombros y lo ataba de su cuello, todos los presentes le aplaudían a su rey.

-¿Que deseas que te otorgue a cambio de esto? – Isshin pregunto a su hijo, mientras este le hacia una seña a un soldado que aguardaba afuera de las puertas del salón por la cual ingreso Rukia con un aire de altivez y todo los presente le hacían una reverencia.

-Te presento a la princesa Rukia, Kaien desea una unión con su puebla a través del matrimonio, es mi deseo mas sincero que le des tu aprobación.

Isshin observo con detenimiento a Rukia vaya que era una mujer hermosa y no cabía duda que pertenecía a la nobleza, seria una magnifica reina algún día.

-En todos mis viajes, no he visto una ciudad mas hermosa que la suya alteza.

-Era mas bella pero su ejercito de salvajes, ignorantes descendió sobre ella – no cabía duda esa chica tenia carácter y espíritu uno que el nunca había visto en otra mujer, pensó Isshin.

-Es claro que va a ser una buena reina – le dijo Isshin.

-Pero Kaien ya tiene suficientes esposas, tú Ichigo quizás correrías menos riesgos si una joya así te esperara en tus aposentos, la princesa de Alamut será tu primera esposa – Ichigo no podio creer lo que su padre acababa de decir el casarse, ni en sus mas retorcidos sueños pudo imaginarse eso, no quería ni pensar como le iría casado con una mujer así, con el carácter que tenia era posible que ambos terminaran arrancándose la cabeza, aunque admitía que era supremamente bella, esos ojos lo hechizaban y podía perderse en ellos, pero además estaba la promesa hecha a Kaien. Por su parte Rukia vio la oportunidad de estar mas cerca de su objetivo, después de todo eso la beneficiaba, aunque tuviera que soportar al petulante príncipe, que si era cierto era extremadamente guapo y tenia unos ojos cafés almendrados que no podía dejar de ver, pero era su enemigo solo lo utilizaría para obtener lo que quería. Todo el salón estallo en felicitaciones para la nueva pareja.

-¿Tú que dices Ichigo? – Isshin le pregunto.

Ichigo no pudo hablar todavía no salía de su shock.

-Se enfrenta a cientos de enemigos sin temor alguno, pero se paraliza de miedo ante la idea del matrimonio y hay quienes siguen dudando de su sabiduría jajaja – Isshin no pudo evitar hacer una broma a costa de su hijo menor.

-¡Necesito un trago! – Ichigo le dijo a Ikkaku.

Isshin comenzó a gritar de dolor mientras que el manto lo comenzaba a quemar, intentaba deshacerse de la prenda pero por más que luchaba no lograba sacársela, pronto dos soldados llegaron a la ayuda de su rey, Rukia observaba la escena mientras se alejaba poco a poco. Ambos soldados se quemaron las manos al hacer contacto con el manto, Isshin gritaba desesperado Hisagi corrió a ayudar a su padre, pero al intentar sacarle el manto termino con las manos quemadas como los otros dos guardas.

Ichigo corrió asía su padre en el momento justo que este caía al suelo

- ¡Padre! – Ichigo observaba a su padre retorcerse en el suelo sin poder hacer nada.

-¡No es posible el manto esta envenenado! – Grito Hisagi

-¡Ayúdenlo por favor! – Ichigo pedía desesperado.

-El manto que Ichigo le obsequio esta envenenado – volvía a decir Hisagi mientras era sostenido por Aizen.

-¿Por qué? – Isshin le preguntó a Ichigo.

-¡SALVENLO POR FAVOR! – Ichigo grito desesperado.

-¡Arresten al homicida! – Hisagi dio la orden.

-¡SALVENLO POR FAVOR! – Ichigo no hacia otra cosa que gritar desesperado mientras observaba como su padre moría, Ikkaku agarro a Ichigo para intentar huir mientras una tropa de guardias se les iban enzima.

Ikkaku apartaba a todos los guardias de su camino con su espada mientras protegía a Ichigo logrando llevarlo hasta un gran ventanal, Ichigo empezó a pelear contra los soldados, Rukia se encontraba en un costado del gran ventanal por donde el joven príncipe intentaba huir y se unió a la pelea, ella no era como las típicas princesas que se sientan a esperar que su príncipe azul las rescate, ella podía defenderse sola.

Ichigo observo como un guarda atravesaba con una lanza a Ikkaku.

-¡IKKAKU! - Grito

-¡Ven conmigo! – Rukia le dijo, mientras ambos corrían hacia la ventana.

Hisagi se arrodillo enfrente de su padre en el momento justo en que este perdía a vida.

Ichigo y Rukia saltaron por la ventana para caer en una fuente que se encontraba debajo de esta.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? – Ichigo le grito a Rukia.

-¡Se como salir de este lugar, vas a necesitar mi ayuda! – le dijo Rukia mientras Ichigo salía de la fuente y la alzaba para sacarla de la misma.

Ichigo corría soltado a los caballos que se encontraban amarrados a los postes, para montar en el caballo de Hisagi y le daba la mano a Rukia para subirla con el. Todos los caballos corrían desbocados por las calles de Alamut, Ichigo y Rukia iban en medio de la estampida, Hisagi llego corriendo para ver que Ichigo se dirigía a las salidas.

-¡Cierren las entradas! – Gritaba Hisagi

Ichigo picaba al caballo para que corriera más rápido o no podrían lograrlo, mientras Rukia se sujetaba fuertemente de el. .

-¡Ciérrenla ya!

Los arqueros empezaron a disparar flechas contra ellos.

-¡Ahí están atrapen al asesino y encima se llevo mi caballo!

-¡Vamos rápido! – Ichigo veía como poco a poco la entrada se cerraba, pero justo a tiempo logro atravesarla y dirigirse a fueras de la ciudad.

Después de que Ichigo y Rukia huyeran Kaien volvió a la ciudad para enterarse de la terrible noticia de la muerte de su padre y de que su hermano menor había sido el asesino, en muerte de su padre el se convertía inmediatamente en rey y su primera tarea fue hacer publica la defunción de su padre

-Mis leales súbditos, el mundo entero llora la muerte de nuestro bien amado rey, su perdida nos llena de aflicción y que su asesino fuera el príncipe Ichigo solo aumenta nuestro dolor – Kaien termino de redactar el documento donde daría a conocer la noticia.

Ichigo y Rukia habían llegado al desierto y estaban ocultos tras una pared de Rocas, habían encendido una hoguera para alejar a las fieras.

-¡Yo no mate a mi padre, mi hermano fue quien me ofreció el manto Kaien fue quien lo mato!

-Y ahora el será nombrado rey – Ichigo observo a Rukia y le dio la espalda.

-No asesine a mi padre.

-En verdad te creo – Rukia se acerco hasta estar a poca distancia del chico.

-Esto es peligroso nunca debí traerte – le dijo Ichigo al sentir la presencia de la chica tan cerca suyo.

-Pero lo hiciste – Rukia lo tomo por el hombro para darle la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con el y se acercaba peligrosamente a la boca del pelinaranja. El solo observaba en verdad deseaba ese pequeño roce, estaban tan cerca que podía oler su aliento era embriagante, asiendo uso de todas sus fuerzas alejo su rostro del de la chica.

-Le prometí a mi hermano asesinarte si el no podía tenerte.

-Bueno la solución seria besarme y luego asesinarme, pero tengo una mejor solución – le dijo Rukia de una manera muy sensual mientras volvía a acercar su rostro al del chico estaban tan cerca que casi rozaban sus labios al hablar.

Ichigo estaba a punto de besar a Rukia cuando sintió la mano de esta en su cintura justo donde guardaba aquella extraña daga, entonces la empujo para alejarla de el.

-¡Yo te asesino y tu problema se resolverá! – Rukia saco una espada de uno de los flancos del caballo y empezó a atacar a Ichigo, mientras este solo huía estaba desarmado por el momento, quien hubiera imaginado que esa chica podía usar la espada tan bien era mejor que muchos de sus hombres. Rukia logro arrancarle un collar que llevaba en el cuello, un poco más cerca y lo hubiera matado.

-Mejor podríamos hallar otra solución – le dijo Ichigo mientras le silbaba al caballo que se acerco a Rukia y la empujo con la cabeza haciendo que cayera asía delante cayendo en brazos de Ichigo y soltando la espada de paso. Ichigo sujeto una mano de Rukia mientras esta tomaba la daga con la mano que le quedaba libre, intento apuñalarlo con ella pero el logro parar el golpe haciendo que la daga cayera a la tierra, Ichigo corrió por la daga pero al tomarla accidentalmente presiono la gema roja que se encontraba en el mango, Rukia tenia en su poder de nuevo la espada, ambos corrían al encuentro del otro pero el momento que ambos se encontraron algo sucedió.

Hasta aquí les dejo el capítulo, espero que les aya gustado si no acuérdense que estoy enferma y en lugar de usar los tomates para acribillarme háganme una sopa con ellos, así talvez la próxima vez les puedo traer un mejor capítulo.

Sus reviews me hacen feliz así que no sean malos denle un poco de felicidad a esta moribunda.

Que viva el IchiRuki.

Chao hasta pronto, nos leemos luego.


	4. Capítulo 3

Hola, como están volví con la entrega semanal del Príncipe de Persia, espero que les guste este capitulo, la verdad sigo enferma ya que mi gripe se convirtió en Bronquitis, pero bueno hay que seguir adelante.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron reviews y a los que me agregaron en sus listas de favoritos.

Ahora pasare a los agradecimientos.

**chibi are **(espero que te guste este Cáp., no seas dura conmigo mira que todavía no me recupero, cualquier cosa seguimos hablando por mns) **Patito Loco **(me alegro volver a saber de ti aquí traigo un nuevo Cáp. espero que te guste mientras llego a la segunda parte del fic, oye por cierto como te fue con la entrevista, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo) **yuuki kuchiki **( me alegro que te aya gustado que la adaptara y espero no decepcionarte, ojala tu mamá ya no te ponga mas problemas por pasar pegada a la compu, espero tu comentario de este Cáp.) **karla kr **(espero que este Cáp. despeje algunas de tus dudas, ojala te guste y me dejes otro review con tu comentario) **Mary **(mi querida ma-chan gracias por tu comentario y siempre estar conmigo cuando te he necesitado y por darme ánimos en mis locuras, espero que pronto termines de revisar los Cáp. de mi nueva historia para así poder subirla, nunca olvides que siempre estaré para cuando me necesites, y si necesitas llorar en mi tienes un hombro en el cual apoyarte para seguir cuídate mucho TQM) **ShIrAyUkI and ZaNgEtSu **(espero que este Cáp. también te guste como el anterior la verdad sigo malita T_T, me gusto mucho la actualización de tu fic y me enamore de Sebas, espero tu review para que me digas que te pareció) **miaka-ichiruki **( espero que te guste el Cáp. y poder seguir contando con tu apoyo y no te preocupes por comentar tarde lo importante es que te guste) **grismar **(tratare de hacerlo lo mas rápido que pueda y en verdad te aconsejo que vayas a ver la película esta muy buena y me alegro que te guste mi idea) **metitas **( otra vez me vuelvo a disculpar por haberte cambiado el nombre antes Kumenasai, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y que me dejes un review para que me digas que te pareció el Cáp. y me alegro hacer realidad tu sueño) **chidorisagara **(ojala este Cáp. también te guste como el anterior, y la verdad no serian Ichigo y Rukia si no pelearan todo el tiempo no crees, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y que me digas que te pareció)

Vuelvo a decir muchas gracias a todos los que me dan su apoyo.

Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de el gran Kubo Tite, aunque estoy en plan de secuestrar a Kubo para que me seda los derechos y la película el Príncipe de Persia y las arenas del tiempo es propiedad de Disney y de Ubisoft.

Sin más los dejo con la historia.

**El Príncipe de Persia.**

**Capitulo 3**

Ichigo no se dio cuenta que en el momento que tomo la daga presiono la gema roja que se encontraba en el mango, la daga comenzó a brillar, pero este hecho paso desapercibido ante los ojos de Ichigo y Rukia. Y en el momento que ambos iban a chocar sus armas algo sucedió.

Ichigo observo como una especie de arena dorada salía de la daga y envolvía su cuerpo poco a poco empezando por el brazo que sujetaba la daga y se extendía el resto de su cuerpo, no entendía que estaba pasando, por los dioses que alguien le explicara, poco a poco empezó a ver imágenes no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era la pelea que sostuvo con Rukia momentos atrás, escenas pasaban en cámara lenta de adelante para atrás, vio la escena donde Rukia casi lo besaba y sintió que era absorbido al interior de su cuerpo.

Era que el se estaba volviendo loco o eso ya lo había vivido entonces la escucho.

-La solución seria besarme y luego asesinarme, pero tengo una mejor solución – Rukia le había dicho las mismas palabras asía solo un minuto, como podía estar viendo eso otra vez, sabia lo que la chica iba ser así que se adelanto en tomar la mano que se dirigía a la daga.

Tan impresionado estaba que no vio el momento en que Rukia tomo la espada del caballo y logro hacerle un corte superficial en el pecho observo confundido a la chica.

-¡Devuelve lo que robaste persa! – Rukia grito, Ichigo saco la daga de su cintura y volvió a oprimir esa extraña gema roja escucho a Rukia gritar.

-¡Noooo! – otra vez se vio envuelto en esa extraña arena dorada, mientras volvía a observar las imágenes que solo hace un minuto habían ocurrido, observo como la herida que momentos antes Rukia le había hecho se cerraba, y volvía quedar en la misma poción que cuando Rukia intento besarlo.

-¿Notaste eso? – pregunto confundido.

-¿Que cosa? – Rukia intento tomar la espada del caballo.

-¡Toma esa espada otra vez y juro que te rompo el brazo! – Ichigo la detuvo.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Rukia no entendía a que se refería y observo como Ichigo apretaba una y otra vez la gema roja pero nada sucedió.

-¿Te acabaste la arena? – no podía creer lo que veía.

-¿Qué? – pregunto Ichigo confundido, Rukia se soltó de su agarre.

-¿Qué es esto? – Ichigo quería respuestas en ese instante observo la daga que en esos momentos parecía una daga cualquiera.

-¡Es increíble! Si dejas salir la arena entonces viajas en el tiempo – Ichigo reflexionaba y parecía que por fin entendía todo.

-¡Y solo quien sostiene la daga se da cuenta de lo que pasa! – Rukia no podía creer lo que oía Ichigo había averiguado todo y ella ni siquiera había abierto la boca.

-Con esto puede alterar eventos, alterar el tiempo y solo el podría saberlo – Ichigo observaba a Rukia y por la expresión que esta tenia en la cara sabia que estaba en lo correcto.

-¿Cuanto se puede regresar?

-Contéstame princesa.

-¡Tú destruiste mi ciudad!

-¡La invasión no fue por la forja de armas! ¡Fue para obtener esta daga! – Ichigo empezó a atar cabos en su cabeza.

-Después de la batalla Kaien me pidió la daga como tributo yo no le di importancia pero ahora lo entiendo, ¡podría hacer lo que quisiera alteraría el curso de un punto vital de batalla adivinaría el plan de su rival!

-¡Estaríamos ante el rey más poderoso que Persia aya visto, incluso mas que mi padre!

-¡Hizo todo por esta daga! – Ya no le cabía duda Kaien era el verdadero asesino de su padre.

-Mi hermano el traidor debe compadecer ante la justicia, por tal motivo e duplicado la recompensa por su captura, entre tanto me esforzare por proteger a nuestro imperio como mi padre lo habría exigido ha comenzado un nuevo régimen – Kaien observaba un grupo de soldados salir en busca de Ichigo mientras pasaba este nuevo anuncio.

-¿Que estas haciendo? – Rukia observaba como Ichigo cubría los cascos del caballo con tela.

-Hisagi no debe estar muy lejos y Kazeshini es el caballo más famoso del imperio, esto cubrirá sus huellas – le contesto Ichigo.

-¿Huellas a donde? ¿A donde te diriges? – era su idea o esa mujer no se cansaba repreguntarle cosas.

- ¡A Abpat! donde sepultaran a mi padre.

-Te buscan por matar a tu padre y te vas a presentar a su funeral que estará atestado de soldados persas.

-Mi tío Aizen estará aya, solo puedo confiar en el, decirle que fue una trampa de Kaien no estorbes princesa.

-¡Abra tropas persas vigilando los caminos a Abpat!

- No tomare ninguno, cruzare el valle de los esclavos.

-Nadie va a esas tierras desoladas, solo hay ladrones y asesinos.

-Si eso dicen.

-Todo tu plan es un suicidio.

-¡Mi hermano mato a mi padre y me culpo por ello! ¡Tengo que corregirlo! - Rukia observo como Ichigo se alejaba a caballo.

-¿Así que decides dejarme aquí? ¿En medio de la nada? – Ichigo disminuyo la velocidad de su caballo.

-¡El noble Ichigo! abandona a una indefensa mujer en una tierra inhóspita ¿que tiene que decir tu estimado honor al respecto? – Rukia le gritaba a Ichigo mientras este solo fruncía más el ceño de lo normal.

-¡DIOS, DAME LAS FUERZAS PARA NO MATARLA! – murmuro Ichigo mientras volvía sobre sus pasos y Rukia le sonreía con altivez y subía al caballo.

Hisagi bebía de un riachuelo, mientras intentaba seguía las huellas de Ichigo y era acompañado de una tropa de soldados.

-Monten no pudo haber ido lejos – le dijo a sus soldados.

Ichigo recogía un poco de arena del desierto y lo insertaba en la daga, Rukia solo lo miraba y sonreía de manera petulante.

-Sin la arena correcta solo es un cullillo, ni siquiera esta muy afilado – le informo.

Ichigo se levanto de donde estaba para dirigirse a donde Rukia se encontraba

-¿La arena tienes más?

-¡Claro que no!- algo en la actitud de Rukia lo hacia sospechar de que mentía.

-¿Donde la consigo?

-Salta sobre tu cráneo y aguanta la respiración – le contesto Rukia.

Definitivamente esa mujer podía sacarlo de sus casillas muy fácilmente, estaba haciendo fuerza de todo su autocontrol para no matarla. Rukia se amaraba una capa de viaje en su cuello cuando lo observo una cadena de oro con un pequeño recipiente con una gema roja igual a la de la daga dentro del escote de su blusa.

Rukia se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Ichigo estaba puesta en el escote de sus senos.

-¿Eso es lo que estas buscando príncipe?

-¡A caminar! – le dijo mientras le tiraba una mirada asesina.

-Si no puedes probarle a tu tío como funciona la daga, ¿por que supones que te va a creer? – Rukia prácticamente corría detrás de Ichigo intentando darle alcance ya que el muchacho era mucho mas alto que ella por lo cual cuando el daba un paso ella tenia que dar dos para darle alcance.

-¡Ese no es tu problema princesa!

-Incluso al caminar eres un persa, la cabeza en alto, el pecho salido, zancadas fuertes y largas, el andar de un príncipe persa orgulloso de si mismo, sin duda por haber aprendido toda su vida que el mundo es suyo y además creerlo – Rukia solo intentaba fastidiarlo para poder liberar un poco de la frustración que tenia.

-No vine al mundo en un palacio como tú vine al mundo en las calles de Nisan, donde tuve que pelear para sobrevivir – Ichigo encaro a Rukia furioso.

-¿Entonces como eres un príncipe? – Rukia se sentía realmente mal por lo que acabada de decir.

-El rey visito el mercado un día y ahí no lo se el, el me descubrió, me adopto, medio una familia y un hogar también – contesto un poco mas calmado al observar la mirada de culpa de la joven, mientras daba media vuelta para seguir con su camino.

-Lo que tienes ante ti ahora, es solo un hombre que todo lo ha perdido – le dijo mientras se volteaba a verla una vez mas. Rukia sintió pena por ese pobre hombre que tenia delante de ella, de la noche a la mañana lo había perdido todo le daban unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo y confortarlo, pero sabia que no lo podía hacer su misión era recuperar la daga.

Ambos caminaban por un valle desolado donde se podían ver calaveras colgando de altos postes de madera, Rukia observaba con terror esas cosas.

-Bienvenida al valle de los esclavos alteza – Ichigo le dijo al observar la cara de Rukia.

-Muero por una gota de agua – dijo Rukia.

-Eso es mas de lo que tenemos ya que te la terminaste hace horas.

-No vine al mundo en el desierto como los persas ya marchitos y enojados, mi constitución es mucho más delicada.

-El término es caprichosa – Ichigo le dijo.

-Los posos de Alamut son famosos por su agua limpia y fresca.

-Si pasaras menos tiempo admirando los posos y mas tiempo resguardando las murallas no estarías conmigo aquí – le dijo Ichigo en son de burla sin voltear a verla.

-¡Ahh un milagro! ¡He silenciado a la princesa! – dijo Ichigo al no oír contestación alguna por parte de Rukia y se volteo para observarla, la vio desmayada en el suelo del desierto pasos atrás de el.

-¿Rukia? – empezó a correr en dirección de la pequeña chica - ¿Rukia? – volvió a decir, llego a hasta donde la joven estaba desmayada le dio la vuelta para mirarle la cara.

-¿Puedes oírme?- pregunto mientras la joven abría los ojos y le golpeaba la cabeza con un hueso y el perdía el conocimiento.

-Si Ichigo, si te escullo – le dijo mientras agarraba la daga y se levantaba, Rukia se fue dejando a Ichigo inconciente en medio del desierto.

Ichigo despertó le dolía mucho la cabeza esa maldita se la había hecho esta vez, eso le pasaba por ser caballeroso, entonces noto que no estaba solo estaba rodeado por un grupo de personas a caballo. Intento ponerse de pie y un hombre grande de piel oscura tiro un cuchillo que su mango era una pequeña cabeza, que por poco lo deja sin descendencia, volvió a ver al gran hombre y observo a donde había caído el cuchillo realmente asustado.

-¿Sabes donde te encuentras persa? – le pregunto un hombre rubio, que llevaba un extraño sombrero verde con rayas blancas, Ichigo solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y aun así entraste? – le extraño hombre solo reía.

-En el corazón de Sudana hay una tribu de guerreros llamados Zumbatka, influyen miedo en los corazones de aquellos con los que se cruzan, los Zumbatka son maestros arrojando cuchillos, se dice que sus armas fueron bendecidas por el creador en persona su puntería es tan peligrosamente certera que pueden decapitar a tres hombres con un solo cuchillo – el extraño hombre bajo de su caballo e Ichigo intento sacar el cuchillo que estaba clavado en la tierra.

-No yo no me molestaría si fuera tú, te digo ¿Por qué?, el es Sado es un Zumbatka – le dijo mientras señalaba al gran hombre de piel oscura.

-Tuve la fortuna de salvarle la vida, significa que ha jurado una eterna lealtad hacia mí – Ichigo volteo a ver al hombre llamado Sado en verdad era grande y no era que el fuera pequeño para nada pero ese hombre lo eclipsaba totalmente.

-Ahora dime persa ¿Tienes una buena razón para que no le diga a Sado que apunte su cuchillo mas alto? – le dijo mientras miraba su entrepierna.

Ichigo observo como Sado levantaba otro cuchillo y observo el que tenia entre las piernas y simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Rukia caminaba por medio del desierto con la daga en una mano, mientras la otra sacaba el pequeño recibiente que tenia escondido en el escote, lo abrió y estaba por vaciar el contenido en el interior de la daga cuando escullo ruidos de cascos de caballo acercándose a toda velocidad, monto sobre el caballo que le había robado a Ichigo para huir a toda velocidad, pero se vio rodeada de una tropa de hombres, bajo del caballo dispuesta a darles pelea tomo la espada que estaba en uno de los flancos del caballo y quedo en frente de un hombre que cubría su rostro. El misterio hombre bajo la capucha dejando al descubierto su rostro para que ella observara que no se trataba de nadie más que de Ichigo, puso una cara de total desagrado al volver a encontrarse cara a cara con el, Ichigo le extendió la mano para que le diera la daga.

-¿Así que esta es la chica he? – dijo el hombre rubio que observaba a Rukia y esta le hacia entrega de la daga a Ichigo muy molesta.

-¡Si tenias razón no esta mal! – Rukia no entendía a que se refería ese hombre rubio.

-¡Oh! aunque un poco apestosa – volvió a decir el rubio y Rukia le mandaba una mirada de desprecio.

-¡En fin hicimos un trato! – término de decir el rubio mientras empezaba la marcha en su caballo.

-¡Eres ágil princesa! - Ichigo observo a Rukia y le dedico una mirada de burla y puso en marcha su caballo.

-¿Ichigo? ¿Que están haciendo? – la chica no entendía que era lo que sucedía quienes eran esas personas y por que acompañaban a Ichigo. Un par de hombres la agarraron por ambos brazos mientras le ataban las manos y la obligaron a caminar.

-¡Pero que príncipe tan noble! – Rukia le dijo en forma irónica a Ichigo mientras ingresaban en una especie de fortaleza.

-¡Que delicada princesa! – le contesto este de manera desdeñosa.

-Cuando me viste en el suelo corriste rápido en auxilio de la belleza caída.

- Hay y ¿quien dijo que eres bella?

-¿Dime otra razón por la que no dejas de mirarme? – Rukia no era tonta estaba al tanto de sus dotes femeninos, y sabia que resultaba muy agradable para el sexo masculino.

-Eres, he, es, he, yo – no sabia que contestarle empezó a tartamudear, por los dioses ninguna mujer lo había puesto en ese apuro antes, mas bien el estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se pusieran nerviosas con su presencia no al revés.

-No confió en ti y no eres mi tipo – término de decir para salir del apuro.

-¡Ah, no soy una pobre esclava, yo si soy capaz de expresar mis opiniones! – expreso con desprecio y lo miraba de manara altiva, quien se creía que era para despreciarla de ese modo.

-Si demasiadas para mi gusto – esa mujer no se callaba con nada, era capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas con una facilidad, que nadie más poseía.

-¡Ahh si seguro se vera muy hermosa! – expreso el hombre rubio mientras daba vueltas alrededor de Rukia examinándola.

-¿Y que quieren hacer con ella? – pregunto Ichigo.

-¡Si cuéntenle por que esta tan angustiado! – dijo de manera mordaz Rukia mientras ambos hombres reían.

-Dame un momento con ella – le dijo al hombre rubia mientras sujeta a la chica por una brazo y la traía hacia el.

-Es duro para mí admitirlo, pero tenias razón esto es lo que estaba buscando – le dijo mientras le quitaba el pequeño recipiente que llevaba en el escote.

-¡Ichigo escúchame! – intento decirle al joven al sentir que le arrebataban tan importante tesoro.

-Cuando mi tío vea el poder de esta daga confiara en mi – dijo mientras observaba el pequeño recipiente he introducía la arena que contenía este en la daga.

-Ichigo se que no he sido muy honesta contigo verdad – estaba desesperada tenia que parlo.

-Hay pero si eres tan hábil para mentir – le dijo de manera irónica.

-Soy la depositaria de un pacto divino, esa daga es sagrada la transportaban a un lugar divino cuando la hurtaste y si cae en manos equivocadas – decidió sincerarse un poco ya que no haya otra forma para que este le hiciera caso.

-Yo cuidare de tu cuchillo – ya estaba cansado de aguantar a esa niña mimada y malcriada desde que todo esto comenzó no le había dicho nunca la verdad por que debía creer ahora en ella.

-No querrás perderte esto – le dijo el rubio al pelinaranja.

-¿No tienes idea que esta en riesgo? ¡Es un asunto de los dioses no del hombre! – grito desesperada al ver como se alejaba en compañía del otro hombre.

-¡Tus dioses no los míos! – le contesto mientras se iba con el rubio.

-Por aquí - le dijo el hombre mientras salían a un a especie terreno que estaba rodead por barandas donde un montón de hombres gritaban al lado de atrás de las barandas y apostaban, el hombre abrió una de las cercas para que Ichigo pudiera observar de que se trataba.

-¿A esto te dedicas? – pregunto con incredulidad.

-Si a las carreras de avestruz, aunque no sean tan hermosas si poseen un fuerte espíritu de pelea – contesto orgulloso.

-Y las carreras son fáciles de verdad.

-Había oído historias espantosas de este lugar.

-Jajaja como los esclavos salvajes que mataron a sus amos jajaja es una gran historia concisa siempre evolucionando sin embargo no es cierto.

-¿Pero los esqueletos que vimos?

-Los compre de un gitano una vez en un lugar, he ido fabricando nuestra cruel reputación, para defendernos del mas insidioso mal que ha merodeado este país olvidado por años. ¿Sabes de lo que hablo? – Ichigo negó con la cabeza.

- Impuestos – le dijo mientras escupía en el suelo en señal de desprecio.

-Todos estos persas con sus ejércitos, sus fortalezas, sus caminos ¿Quién paga por todo eso he? el pequeño empresario paga y por eso decidí iniciar esta campaña para esparcir esta falsa notoriedad, la esparcí como una enfermedad bizarra en una aventura – Ichigo solo escuchaba asombrado todo lo que ese hombre decía y no podía dejar de pensar que estaba loco, escucho un cuerno sonar y vio como todo mundo salía corriendo, mientras el se quedaba a mitad de la pista sin saber que ocurría. Vio como tocaban un platillo gigante y abrían unas puertas por donde salían un grupo de avestruces con sus jinetes. Hecho a correr al ver que seria atropellado por el grupo de aves gigantes, logro entrar a tiempo detrás de una reja donde se encontraban los espectadores.

-Ve correr a la poderosa avestruz – el hombre rubio reía mientras miraba la carrera.

-¡Tú puedes! – animaba a su favorita y un hombre bajaba la bandera dando por finalizada la carrera.

-¡Es estupendo! – le dijo a Ichigo mientras ambos observaban a un hombre caerse de la avestruz que montaba y ambos reían

-Y los recolectores del rey no nos afectan a mí o a mis clientes jamás, todo el mundo esta feliz.

-¡He saquen a las chicas, rápido empiecen a trabajar entretengan al público! – Ichigo vio como se abrían unas puertas por las cuales salían un grupo de chicas, entre las cuales iba Rukia, le habían puesto un vestido blanco largo sin mangas y muy escotado, oyó como todos los hombres empezaron a silbarle y pudo ver la cara de asco y enojo que ponía la chica.

-No te quedes ahí corre a servirles – le grito el rubio.

Los hombres intentaban acorralarla y ella los miraba con desprecio, realmente odiaba a Ichigo, como pudo hacerle eso, acaso no sabia quien era ella, no era ninguna sirvienta para estar sirviéndole a esa bola de zánganos mal olientes, no pudo evitar gritar cuando unas manos trataron de tocarles partes que no debían ser tocadas sin su consentimiento.

-¡Oye ten mas cuidado! si tiras algo lo pagaras de tu salario, no no me mires a mi ya sabes de que estoy hablando, has tu trabajo entretén a la gente – Rukia observo al hombre rubio y vio a Ichigo a su lado le envió la mirada mas llena de rencor que pudo y juraba por debajo que esta se las iba a pagar, mientras este solo le decía adiós con la mano y con una sonrisa de burla, si antes se sintió culpable por haberlo golpeado cuando el intento ayudarla, ahora estaba arrepentida de no haberlo matado.

-Sabes creo que nuestro pequeño acuerdo va dar resultado amigo – le dijo a Ichigo mientras observaba como Rukia era acosada por los hombres, por alguna razón Ichigo sintió una punzada en el estomago al ver a ese montón de pervertidos insinuársele a la chica y no sabia a que se debía solo que no le agradaba nada. Un hombre intento propasarse con Rukia y observo como ella le arrojaba la bebida en la cara definitivamente esa chicha tenia carácter y espíritu.

-Jajaja es una chica ruda de donde la sacaste – le pregunto mientras observaba a Rukia

-Del mercado de Lur cuando iba a Irak a recoger un camello ella me ataco y se fue – dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Jajaja los camellos son mas seguros – comento el hombre.

-¡Noble Urahara! Aprecio tu hospitalidad, eres un buen empresario pero si pudieras darme la – Urahara sujeto el rostro de Ichigo y lo observo con detenimiento.

-Te digo la verdad persa, tú parecido al infortunado príncipe que huyo después de matar al rey es sorprendente – le dijo Urahara mientras lo soltaba, Ichigo observo como el hombre que respondía al nombre de Sado se puso delante de el, solo sonrió y empezó a correr, sujeto una de las estacas para deslizarse por ellas cuando sintió que un cuchillo se clavaba en su mano, imposibilitándolo para poder moverse.

-Ya te conté sobre los Zumbatka – le pregunto Urahara.

-Si ya lo hiciste – le respondió Ichigo con fastidio.

-Si no hay nada mejor que una buena historia, la tuya sin embargo ¿la cambiaria por un Camello? Por favor mira a esa chica vale al menos dos camellos – le dijo mientras observaba a Rukia que todavía estaba siendo acosada por los hombres, Ichigo intento soltar su mano pero fue rápidamente sujetado por Sado y le ponía un cuchillo en el cuello.

-En cuanto a ti joven amigo sabias que tu hermano ofreció una recompensa por ti, que aquí entre nos es muy jugosa, le daría a mi querida madre por esa cantidad de oro – Sado volvió a ver a Urahara con una mirada de desprecio por lo que acabada de decir.

-¿Qué? es que tú no la conociste – dijo Urahara en su defensa.

-Llévalo al puesto de avanzada persa – le ordeno a Sado

-Oye, oye que haces, no alto – le dijo Ichigo a Sado mientras este revisaba entre sus ropas y sacaba la daga.

-Lindo cuchillo – le contesto Sado.

Rukia volteo su vista hasta donde estaba Ichigo y observo como Sado tenia entre sus manos la daga, es que acaso el pelinaranja era bruto o que como permitió que le quitaran la daga.

-No, no tiene valor – Ichigo intentaba recuperar la daga.

-¿Enserio? fúndanla y tomen las joyas – ordeno Urahara.

Rukia vio a un hombre correr con la daga, a cumplir las ordenes de Urahara, eso no lo podía permitir tenia que pensar en algo rápido, corrió asía una de las verjas y la abrió, permitiendo que las avestruces salieran corriendo, Ichigo aprovecho para quitarse el abrigo que llevaba puesto y así poder quedar libre. Rukia corrió en dirección de las graderías donde se encontraban los hombres que observaban las carreras, Ichigo salto en medio de donde iban pasando los avestruces ante los ojos asombrados de Urahara.

-¿Que se supone que hace? – pregunto este, mientras Sado levantaba un cuchillo listo para darle a Ichigo.

-¡No,no le puedes dar a un avestruz! – dijo mientras frenaba a Sado.

Ichigo corría a todo lo que le daban las piernas, era eso o morir aplastado por una parvada de aves gigantes.

-¡Oigan son para ustedes! – grito Rukia mientras abría la puerta de un pequeño compartimiento donde estaban un puñado de armas.

Urahara observaba asombrado el desastre que esos dos estaban causando, los hombres corrían como locos agarrando las armas que ahora se encontraban en el suelo. Un hombre tomo la daga que esta entre en montón y la observo con curiosidad mientras intentaba arrancar la gema roja que se encontraba en el borde del mango.

-¡Ohh, yo no lo haría si fuera tú! – Ichigo llego en el momento justo para arrebatarle la daga y noquearlo de un codazo en la cara.

-¡Entra en el túnel! – Rukia corría tras Ichigo.

-¡Mira nada mas!, ¡suficiente! No mas leche fermentada después de la tercera carrera oíste ¿que esperas atrápalo? – Urahara le gritaba a Sado.

-La reja – grito Ichigo mientras veía como esta se cerraba. Rukia logro rodar al otro lado de la reja antes de que esta se cerrara, pero el no logro llegar a tiempo.

-¡Toma la palanca abrirá la reja!

-¡Dame la daga!

-¿Qué? Este no es el momento ¿Qué subas la palanca?

-¡Dame la daga! ¡Ahhhh! – sintió que se le escapaba el aire mientras observaba como Ichigo atravesaba uno de sus costados, y un hombre que estaba detrás de ella a punto de matarla quedaba inmóvil.

-¡No creas que no paso por mi mente! – le dijo Ichigo al observar la palidez del rostro de la chica mientras le quitaba las llaves que llevaba el hombre en la cintura y este caía muerto. Ichigo ingreso la llave en la cerradura e intento levantar la reja para poder pasar y a lo lejos observo como se acercaba Urahara corriendo.

-¡PERSA! – gritaba el hombre rubio.

-¡ICHIGO!- grito Rukia al observar que Urahara y Sado se acercaban.

-¡PERSA! – volvió a gritar el rubio.

-¡AHHHHHH! – Ichigo por fin pudo levantar la reja lo suficiente para pasar por debajo de ella, bajo la palanca para volver a bajar la reja y dejar atrapados a Urahara y Sado del otro lado. Balanceaba las llaves de un lado a otro burlándose de ambos hombres.

-¡ESTO LO VAS A PAGAR! –Urahara grito mientras Ichigo y Rukia corrían a la salida.

Bueno hasta aquí el 3 Cáp de esta historia espero que les aya gustado si no háganmelo saber.

Por favor dejen un reviews que nada les cuesta y a mi me hacen muy feliz, tómenlo como una petición de una pobre enferma así la ayudan a mejorar.

Hasta la próxima entrega y Cuídense Mucho.

Que viva el IchiRuki.


	5. Capítulo 4

Hola como están, les traigo el nuevo capitulo de el Príncipe de Persia de esta semana, pero esta es una entrega muy especial ya que quiero dedicarle el capítulo a Kurosaki Ichigo por su cumpleaños, ¡Felicidades mi querido fresita kun! Y gracias a Kubo Tite por tener la genial idea de inventarte nos hizo a muchas mujeres muy felices.

También quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me mandan reviews y me agregan a sus favoritos, muchas gracias me hacen muy feliz.

**ShIrAyUkI and ZaNgEtSu **(gracias por seguir apoyándome y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado a mi también me gusta mucho esa parte la verdad me mata de risa, espero que sigas mejor y seguir contando con tu apoyo) **chibi are **(espero que te este yendo bien en tu trabajo te deseo mucha suerte, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y espero que este también y poder leer tu comentario, estaremos hablando) **Ghost iv **(espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y poder seguir contando con tus comentarios gracias por leerme a pesar de todo) **miaka-ichiruki **(gracias por preocuparte por mi salud ya estoy bien y espero que este capítulo te agrade ya que esta hecho con mucho a amor para mi querido Ichigo, me gustaría contar con tu opinión) **Patito Loco **(no sabes la alegría que me da saber que conseguiste el trabajo y que te gusto el capítulo tu opinión es muy importante para mi y que me puedas dar tu opinión sobre este capítulo, muchas gracias por tu apoyo) **metitus **(te juro que es el corrector ortográfico el que me cambia tu nombre, yo también pensé que no había nadie mejor para esos papeles que esos dos, espero contar con tu opinión con respecto a este capítulo y sigue viendo la peli que de por si esta muy buena ) **yuuki kuchiki **(Me alegro de que te aya gustado el capítulo y espero que este también, me gustaría saber tu opinión con respecto a este)

**Disclaimer: **Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de el gran Kubo Tite, que pronto me sedera los derechos como regalo de boda y la película el Príncipe de Persia y las arenas del tiempo es propiedad de Disney y de Ubisoft.

Sin más los dejo con la historia.

**El Príncipe de Persia.**

**Capitulo 4**

Ichigo y Rukia estaban montados en Kazeshini a la orilla de un acantilado y observaban la caravana fúnebre de Isshin el gran rey persa pasar debajo de ellos.

-Todos vinieron al funeral de mi padre – comento Ichigo y en su voz se podía oír un deje de tristeza, mientras ponía en marcha al caballo.

La gran caravana llegaba al lugar el cual iba a ser la última morada de su rey el gran Abpat.

-¡Hay como 100 soldados persas vigilando la entrada! – comento Rukia.

-¡Tal vez mas!, si quieres estar cerca de la daga entonces ayúdame a entrar a Abpat – Ichigo llevaba cubierto el cabello y parte de su rostro bajo una manta.

-Tantos dignatarios extranjeros supongo que conoces a alguno – le dijo a Rukia.

Rukia iba a la par de un palanquín vestida como una doncella y cargaba un gran recipiente con nueces, mientras le daba las mismas a un hombre gordo vestido con finas prendas que iba sentando sobre almodones de seda, la chica se retraso un poco para quedar a la par de uno de los sirvientes que cargaban el palanquín.

-¿Acaso no había alguien más ligero? – comento Ichigo que iba totalmente vestido de rojo y con un gran turbante en su cabeza que le ocultaba su llamativo cabello y se podía ver que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo al cargar su pesada carga.

-Los Mongoles del Him Hush son un noble pueblo con verdadero honor – le contesto esta de forma burlona.

-¡O si noble! - le contesto y pudo observar como Rukia esbozaba un ligera sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

-¿Ichigo donde esta la daga?

-¡Que chica tan curiosa! ¡Si quieres búscala pero debes ser muy meticulosa! – le dijo de manera picara, Rukia solo le dedico una mirada de desagrado.

Ichigo y Rukia observaban desde lo alto de un tejado la procesión del carruaje que llevaba el cuerpo de Isshin ya se habían desecho de sus ropas de sirvientes.

-¡Kaien no esta aquí! debió quedarse en Alamut – Ichigo pudo observar que encabezando la caravana iban su tío y Hisagi, pero no había rastro de su hermano mayor.

-¡La arena de la daga! ¿Hay más en alguna parte de Alamut no es así? – Rukia solo se quedo callada cosa que el chico tomo como una respuesta afirmativa.

-¡Por eso Kaien se quedo! ¡Es lo que el ejercito esta buscando!

-Le enviare un mensaje a mi tío para verlo.

-¡Es imposible! – Rukia trato de convencer a Ichigo pero cuando volteo a ver el ya no estaba a su lado.

Ichigo corría por arriba de los tejados y saltaba de uno a otro, dio un gran salto para caer en una muralla y pasar corriendo por encima de unos camellos y poder pasar a través de la multitud que observaba para colarse, en el momento justo en el interior del carruaje que llevaba el ataúd de su padre, observo el gran rostro de oro en este que representaba a su padre y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos en muestra de dolor, tenia que arreglar todo ese malentendido no podían seguir pensando que el era el asesino de su padre, sobreponiéndose a su dolor observo a través de la oscura cortina que cubría el carruaje la figura de su tío que cabalgaba a un costado de este, agarro un pedazo de carbón que estaba en un recipiente de incienso y en un trozo de papel escribió un mensaje y doble el papel para sacar la mano por la cortina y depositar el mensaje en una de las bolsa de la túnica de su tío. Aizen sintió como alguien le jalaba la túnica busco con su mira pero no logro dar con nadie que estuviera cerca de el.

Rukia observaba entre la multitud tratando de pasar desapercibida, cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella.

-¡Difícil no imposible! – Ichigo se coloco detrás de ella.

-O mas pruebas de que estas loco – Rukia se dio vuelta para poder quedar de frente al chico.

-Y ¿por que te vez tan impresionada? – y empezó a caminar delante de la chica.

-¡Fuera de mi camino! ¡Abran paso! – grito un grupo de soldados persas, Rukia arrincono a Ichigo contra una pared al ver a la tropa acercarse.

-¡Que bien! – dijo mientras agarraba una prenda que estaba colgada a un costado de ellos.

-Date vuelta, date vuelta – le ordeno a Ichigo, y este cumplía la orden dada, Rukia pudo observar que la daga estaba metida entre los pantalones donde finalizaba la espalda y empezaba la retaguardia del chico y lo cubrió con la prenda.

Aizen estaba entre la gente, cubría su rostro para que no ser reconocido y agarro una naranja.

-Solías comprarlas para mí cuando era niño.

-Y escupías las semillas asía Hisagi, ¡no debiste hacerme venir Ichigo!

-¡No tenia elección tío! Sígueme.

Ichigo guió a Aizen a una pequeña habitación mientras eran observados por Rukia a lo lejos. Aizen se quito la capucha que cubría su rostro, Ichigo solo se tiro a abrazar a su tío y este le correspondía el abrazo.

-¡Yo no asesine a mi padre! ¡Sabes que yo nunca haría algo así! – dijo Ichigo mientras se escondía detrás de un poste de piedra.

-¡Tus acciones me dicen lo contrario!

-¡Pero huir era mi única esperanza!, Kaien me dio esa túnica el es quien lo enveneno.

-¡Ichigo! – Aizen movía la cabeza en señal de negación.

-Aquí es el funeral de su padre y el decidió permanecer en Alamut – Ichigo empezaba a desesperarse al ver que Aizen no le creía.

-Nuestros aliados verán que la invasión fue justa, hallar las armas de Alamut es igual de importante.

-Si pero no si no existen, la invasión de Alamut fue un engaño, Kaien desea el poder por eso mato a su padre, lo que busca ahora no son armas busca la arena que activa un arma mística tío – Aizen camino hasta estar enfrente de Ichigo y lo miraba con incredulidad.

-¿Es lo que hizo que te buscara Ichigo? ¿Armas místicas?

-Esa vez luego de la batalla evitaste que Kaien me quitara la daga que gane – Aizen solo movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación.

-Esa daga es la razón de que invadiéramos Alamut.

-¿Esa daga todavía la tienes? – Aizen pregunto a su sobrino

-Si – dijo mientras la sacaba de su parte trasera envuelta en una manta azul, Aizen tomo el objeto y comenzó a desenvolverlo.

-¡Tiene poderes increíbles! – comento Ichigo.

-¿Te parece gracioso Ichigo? – Aizen tenía en sus manos un utensilio para pelar nueces en lugar de la daga.

-No pero aquí la guardé – Estaba impresionado le quito el utensilio a Aizen de las manos.

-¿Dónde esta tu supuesta evidencia? – Ichigo camino asía la puerta y se asomo por ella.

-¡Rukia! – dijo mientras observaba por la puerta y al no encontrar a la pequeña muchacha.

-Eh, es que, yo – trataba de explicar lo sucedido pero no podía esa enana se la había jugado otra vez ya arreglaría cuentas con ella cuando la encontrara y entonces algo llamo su atención.

-¡Tío te quemaste! – dijo observando las quemaduras en las manos de Aizen.

-Si por quitarle el manto envenenado a tu padre, ¿pasa algo malo Ichigo? – le pregunto al observar la cara de desconcierto del joven.

-¡No, no!

-¿Seguro?, ¡confía en mi muchacho!

-Es solo que Kaien es mi hermano, no entiendo por que me traiciono.

-No lo se Ichigo talvez el jamás te respeto como merecías y solo vio en ti alguien a quien usar.

-¿Que mantuviera llena su copa de vino? – Ichigo poco a poco se acercaba a Aizen algo en todo esto no le estaba terminando de gustar.

-Mi servicio a tu padre era diferente, nuestra sangre era la misma Ichigo - Aizen le respondió de manera altiva.

-¿Cuantas veces nos hablo mi padre de la vez que lo salvaste de un león? Era su historia favorita.

-Era una de muchas si.

-No esa era su favorita.

-Temo que hablas con acertijos Ichigo – este volvió a ver al techo justo en el momento que un arquero tiraba una flecha apuntándolo logro esquivarla por poco.

-¡Ichigo regresa! – le dijo Aizen al observar como este salía corriendo.

Ichigo salio al pasillo para encontrarse aun grupo de soldados persas, uno se le fue encima con una lanza, este fue más rápido por lo que logro quitarle la lanza, y con la otra mano saco la espada que tenia en la cintura el soldado pero no logro impedir que el soldado le hiriera el brazo con otra espada, empezó a luchar con los soldados que se le venían para atacarlo, mientras corría y trataba de esconderse entre la multitud, dio un salto y quedo colgando de una baranda se balanceo para poder subir sus pies en otra que estaba a pocos metros de el así quedando escondido del grupo de soldados que pasaba justo debajo de el en ese momento, volvió a saltar para caer en el suelo y comenzar a correr en dirección contraria de que lo hacían los soldados.

-Por aquí – grito un saldado mientras Ichigo lo derribaba con una patada y golpeaba a otro para usarlo como escudo de las flechas que le lanzaban.

-ASESINO – escucho un grito, para ver venir corriendo a Hisagi y este se tiraba a atacarlo con una hacha, cayó encima de unos jarrones rompiéndolos en el proceso, mientras con todas sus fuerzas sujetaba los brazos de Hisagui.

-Yo no asesine a mi padre – empujo a Hisagi con los dos pies mandándolo al suelo se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo para salir corriendo y este gritaba en señal de frustración, se levanto para seguir a su hermano.

Ichigo logro saltar a unas vigas que estaban en la pared y corría por estas ya que están a una moderada distancia la una de la otro y agradeció su gran estatura ya que si hubiera sido más pequeño no hubiera alcanzado llegar Hisagi corría mientras observaba como su hermano hacia esas acrobacia en el aire, Una flecha paso cerca de la cara de Ichigo y este observo como un arquero se asomaba por un agujero en el techo aprovecho el momento en que iba a cargar otra flecha para jalarlo y quitarle el arco y de paso asiéndolo caer, salio por el mismo agujero que estaba el arquero y le disparo una flecha a un soldado que estaba en el techo y este también cayo al suelo, Hisagi solo observaba como sus soldados iban cayendo uno a uno en mano de su hermano con cara de decepción. Ichigo corría a todo lo que le daban las piernas a través de los tejados y saltaba de uno a otro y un grupo de soldados lo seguían mientras le tiraban flechas salto a otro tejado pero un grupo de soldados salían por la puerta y otro iba detrás de el vio una cuerda que estaba amarrada en un poste de madera de una especie de tienda y sin pensarlo un minuto la agarro y se tiro al borde llevándose consigo un soldado que se le puso en frente quedo colgado de la cuerda mientras el soldado caía y un grupo de soldados llegaba a la orilla de la pared.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? Jajaja – preguntaron los soldados de manera prepotente.

Ichigo comenzó a jalar la cuerda con toda la fuerza que tenia mientras los soldados se reían y uno de ellos intento cortar la cuerda, dio un último tiranazo y la tienda de la que estaba amarrada la cuerda cedía y se llevaba consigo al grupo de soldados y el quedaba colgado de la pared la cual empezó a escalar con gran rapidez, de nuevo corría por los tejado perseguido por una guardia de soldados, los arqueros estaban enfrente y detrás de el salto hacia el interior del edificio para quedar colgado de una baranda donde un grupo de doncellas lo miraban sorprendidas y reían nerviosamente.

-¡Señoritas! – sonreía de manera sexy mientras se colaba al interior de la habitación y mas de una se quedaba asombrada por el porte del chico, para después salir corriendo. Hisagui pudo oír el escándalo que hacían esas mujeres y vio una sombra salir corriendo de esa habitación.

-¿Dónde esta? – le pregunto a las mujeres al ingresar en la habitación.

-¿DONDE ESTA? – grito al grupo de mujeres que se acercaban a el y estas solo se apartaban asustadas. Ichigo salto por una ventana y le cayo encima a un saldado que estaba haciendo guardia abajo, Hisagi escucho signos de lucha y se dirigió asía donde se habían escuchado, Ichigo luchaba con el soldado y logro dejarlo inconciente justo en el momento que Hisagui llegaba.

-¡Hisagi yo no lo mate! – le dijo, mientras agarraba la espada que el soldado llevaba y la desenfundaba realmente no quería luchar con su hermano y Hisagi recogía el escudo.

-¡Dios te perdonara! ¡Después de cortarte la cabeza! – se lanzo con su hacha dispuesto a matar a su hermano, Ichigo logro esquivar el golpe directo que se impacto en una muralla de piedra y le devolvió el golpe con su espada que también quedo incrustada en la muralla de piedra, Hisagi había logrado sacar su hacha y le tiro un golpe que apenas pudo evadir agachándose, pero al hacerlo callo al suelo y tuvo que rodar en el para escapar de su hermano, pero quedo arrinconado en una pared mientras miraba aterrorizado que no tenia escapatoria si no hacia algo pronto Hisagi lo iba a matar.

-¡Ya no estamos luchando con palos hermanito! – Hisagi estaba confiado de su victoria, Ichigo intento huir por un costado pero fue interceptado por Hisagi mientras chocaban sus armas y subían unas escaleras que se encontraban detrás de ellos, Hisagi acertó a darle un golpe en el estomago a Ichigo haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes? – Ichigo conocía muy bien a Hisagi sabia que si lo provocaba perdería el control y el tendría una oportunidad y como si le hubiera leído la mente así sucedió Hisagi se tiro furioso a darle el golpe final, antes de que fuera golpeado rodó sobre su cuerpo haciendo que el hacha de Hisagi quedara incrustada en la pared nuevamente y con sus pies lo empujo haciéndolo caer de las escaleras, saco el hacha de su hermano, se la arrojo a los pies y paso caminado al lado de este mientras Hisagi se retorcía de dolor, corrió a un callejón un poco apartado y vació , se aseguro de que nadie lo hubiera seguido y tapo su rostro y su cabello con la tela azul que Rukia había usado para ocultar el pelador de nueces y salía de la ciudad.

En una habitación Kaien estaba reunió con su hermano y tío.

-¡Majestad creí que te quedarías en Alamut!

-¿Qué sabes de Ichigo tío? – Kaien le preguntaba a Aizen

-¡Ichigo vino a Abpat a asesinarme! Fui emboscado apenas logre escapar.

-Kaien mi muerte debilitaría tu reinado Ichigo espera desatar una rebelión.

-¿Desea el trono?

-¡Eso temo mi lord! – Aizen le dijo mientras tomaba asiento a la par de este.

-Enviar a Ichigo a juicio es darle la oportunidad de impulsar su subversión, mi consejo es evitar que vaya a juicio, no puede volver a Nasart con vida – Kaien observo con confusión a su tío y luego a Hisagi que había estado parado sin emitir ninguna palabra, se puso de pie para poder observarlos mejor.

-Sin importar los crímenes de Ichigo, un juicio publico expresaría mejor la clase de rey que espero ser fuerte, que honra todas las leyes, por que no somos salvajes.

-¡Creces como rey cada día! – Aizen le dedico una reverencia a su sobrino mayor.

-¡Encontraremos a Ichigo y comparecerá ante la justicia! – fueron las ultimas palabras de Kaien que indicaban el fin de la discusión.

En un lugar muy lejano de Abpat Aizen ingresaba a una misteriosa fortaleza.

-Tengo que hablar con nuestros invitados – le dijo a un hombre que le servia de guía junto con otro que venia mas atrás.

-Respecto a ellos mi lord, ellos practican ritos inusuales, los sirvientes han visto cosas escullan sonidos extraños y la semana pasada un caballo se desvaneció – le informo el mismo hombre.

-Solo procura que los sirvientes no habrán la boca o te prometo que – cayo un momento para ver una gran serpiente bajar de una columna de piedra – se desvanecerán también – termino de decir mientras que el hombre que venia de ultimo le entregaba un objeto.

Aizen ingreso a un cuarto subterráneo donde varios hombres peleaban con sus armas y otros entrenaban sus habilidades en muñecos observaba el pequeño espectáculo no cabía duda de que esos hombres estaban entrenados para matar de las maneras mas dolorosas, siguió caminando por los oscuros pasillos y pudo observar a un grupo extraño de hombres que bailaban un tipo de danza que no conocía, un hombre de piel tan pálida como un muerto y cabello blanco se apareció delante de el logrando sorprenderlo no entendía como hacia ese hombre para ser tan sigiloso.

-Tengo otra tarea para ti Gin pero tienes que apresurarte tu presa esta huyendo.

-¿El pedido que solicite? – Aizen le entrego el paquete que anterior mente la habían dado.

-¿Sus poco usuales ritos no interfieren con sus acciones? – Aizen pregunto mientras volvía a observar esa extraña danza.

-El trance nos ofrece visiones de nuestro futuro, visiones de la muerte, destino y desgracia – Extendió su mano y por ella subió una cobra egipcia y se metía en el interior de su túnica.

-En trance podemos hallar a quien sea incluso a tu sobrino el príncipe Ichigo.

-Espero que veas más muertes, entonces.

Un grupo de hombres con túnicas negras cabalgaban en sus caballos a lo largo del desierto cubiertos por un velo de arena.

Ichigo iba montado en un caballo que había tomado "prestado" en medio del desierto se paro a la sombra de un pequeño árbol, sonrió con suficiencia por fin había encontrado las huellas de Rukia.

Rukia se encontraba dormida, cuando sintió una mano que le tapaba la boca quiso gritar pero no pudo abrió los ojos para encontrase con un hombre que le hizo una señal con la mano de que se callara o se moria, lo único que se le podía ver al hombre eran unos hermosos ojos almendrados que reconoció en el instante, se levanto al oír voces de mas hombres acercándose, Ichigo corrió a una duna a observar quienes venían.

-Agáchate es un escuadrón persa –Rukia solo lo obedeció.

-Hisagi – dijo en el momento que pudo observar la bandera que aquel escuadrón llevaba. Camino hasta la muchacha para encararla mientras descubría su rostro.

-¿Qué no estas diciéndome?

-La tribu se fue, talvez se hartaron de tu afición a mentir y apuñalar por la espalda – le informo al ver que Rukia buscaba a alguien, y ella pudo notar que esta vez el muchacho estaba muy molesto.

-No tenia elección tuve que abandonarte, ¿así que tu tío no te creyó? – le dijo de manera prepotente.

-Kaien no asesino a mi padre, fue Aizen.

-¿Tu tío?

-Se quemo las manos, dijo que fue al arrebatarle la túnica a mi padre, ya repase todo en mi mente el jamás se le acerco tubo que tocar esa túnica antes – Ichigo le dio la espalda a Rukia y esta lo miraba sorprendida.

-Fue Aizen quien lo enveneno ¿de que le ayuda volver un minuto en el tiempo a mi tío? en nada, el mato a mi padre por mas que una daga ¿Qué me estas ocultando? No lo niego tienes talento – le dijo mientras de su parte trasera sacaba la daga y Rukia lo miraba asombrada, en que momento se la había quitado – pero también yo si la quieres de vuelta cuéntame todo no mas juegos y mentiras.

Gin estaba en un acantilado de su mano caía un puño de arena y se mezclaba con el viento.

-Hay que ir a otro lado – Rukia le dijo con temor a Ichigo y le indico con la cabeza que volviera ver asía atrás de el.

-Hay, solo una princesa cree que huirá de una tormenta de arena – le dijo de manera burlesca mientras observaba la gran tormenta que se les venia encima.

Ichigo construyo una tienda con sabanas y los dos estaban resguardados en el interior esperando que la tormenta pasara.

-Aizen necesita asesinarnos, necesita que yo muera y quiero saber ¿Por qué?

-En Alamut yace el pulsante corazón de toda vida en la tierra –Rukia comenzó con su relato.

-¡El reloj de arena de los dioses! Años atrás los dioses vieron al hombre y hallaron solo avaricia y traición así que crearon con la arena una gran tormenta para erradicar a los hombres de la faz de la tierra, pero una niña suplico a los dioses que le dieran otra oportunidad a la humanidad ofreciendo a cambio su vida al notar su alma pura, los dioses evocaron el potencial del hombre para el bien, así que apresaron la arena en el reloj de arena – ambos oyeron pequeños gruñidos del caballo que estaba acostado afuera de la tienda ambos sacaron sus manos para darle pequeñas palmaditas al animal para tranquilizarlo, Ichigo llevo su mano hasta poder apresar la de Rukia, ambos se volvieron a ver y se sonrojaron pero ninguno de los dos rompió el contacto con el otro. Rukia decidió continuar con el relato para romper el momento incomodo

-La daga fue ofrecida a la niña que salvo al hombre convirtiéndola en la primera guardiana, la hoja de la daga es lo único que puede penetrar el reloj de arena y remover las arenas del tiempo pero en el cristal solo guarda un minuto.

-Pero ¿Qué pasa si alguien coloca la daga en el reloj de arena y presiona el botón al mismo tiempo?

-La arena fluirá sin detenerse.

-¿Podrías volver tan atrás como desearas?

-Si pero no se permite – Ichigo observaba la daga con detenimiento.

-Cuando mi padre era un muchacho, Aizen salvo su vida en una casería, un día los dos príncipes perseguían a una hermosa antílope, pero no vieron a la leona que los asechaba, Aizen salvo a Isshin, mi padre nos contó la historia una y otra vez.

-¡No lo entiendo!

-Aizen desea volver a atrás y deshacer lo que hizo, no salvar a mi padre dejarlo morir, se convertiría en rey de por vida y mis hermanos no vendrían a este mundo – ahora todo le quedaba claro a Rukia.

-La tormenta paso – informo Ichigo mientras salía de la pequeña tienda y ella lo seguía tenia que cumplir con su misión no podía permitir que le dieran mal uso a la daga después de todo esa era su misión.

Hasta aquí queda el cuarto capítulo, espero que les aya gustado si no háganmelo saber para poder mejorar.

Dejen un review no sean malos y alegren a esta pobre alma.

Chao, cuídense y que viva el IchiRuki.

Una vez mas ¡Feliz cumpleaños Ichigo!


	6. Capítulo 5

Hola volví otra vez con otro capítulo de el Príncipe de Persia, ya nos estamos acercando al final de las arenas del tiempo, pero no se preocupen les traeré una sorpresa.

Ahora les pregunto ¿quieren que cuando termine la historia de las arenas del tiempo lo continué o lo dejo ahí? Ustedes deciden.

Como siempre quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews y los que me agregaron en sus alertas y sus favoritos.

**aLeKuchiki-zr **(espero que te guste este cap y me dejes tus comentarios y no te preocupes mi estilo saldrá al final) **PatitoLoco y BBadGuy 4ever **(espero que esta vez si aya salido mi correo, estoy triste por que tu fic también esta llegando a su final, necesito que me des unos consejos para la segunda parte de este fic, espero poder hablar pronto contigo y espero que te agrade este cap) **metitus **( vez esta vez no te cambié el nombre XD, gracias por siempre darme tu apoyo y espero que este cap te guste va haber mucho IchiRuki, por cierto espero que ya no estés tan asustada y que te cuides mucho, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo) **ShIrAyUkI and ZaNgEtSu **(gracias por seguir fiel a mi fic y deberías hacer algo con ese inner tuyo puede ser muy peligroso para tu salud jajajaja, ojala que te guste este cap esta repleto de IchiRuki y nos acercamos al final de la primera parte del fic como siempre espero contar con tu comentario y que me digas como te pareció y espero que este mejor de salud) **miaka-ichiruki **(gracias por preguntar por mi salud ya estoy muchísimo mejor y espero que disfrutes este nuevo cap y que no se te aya hecho muy larga la espera, estaré esperando tu comentario)** yuuki kuchiki **(espero que este cap no te parezca tan corto y como te dije anterior mente solo se acerca el final de las arenas del tiempo, pienso continuarlo claro si ustedes quieren, dime te gustaría que lo continuara, estaré esperando tu respuesta)

**Disclaimer: **Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Kubo Tite sama, (¿nadie se quiere apuntar conmigo a ir a Japón en plan de secuestro?) y la película el Príncipe de Persia y las arenas del tiempo es propiedad de Disney y de Ubisoft.

Bueno y sin más que decir disfruten el capítulo.

El Príncipe de Persia.

Capitulo 5

Cinco remolinos de arenas se movían a gran velocidad atravesando el desierto, dentro de ellos resguardaban a 5 jinetes oscuros con sus caballos negros con armaduras en picos, parecía que venían del mismo infierno, y no se caracterizaban por tenerles piedad a sus victimas.

-Las arenas escondidas en el reloj de arena son increíblemente poderosas – Rukia levanto el collar con el pequeño recipiente de cristal donde antes guardaba la arena y en su cara se podía ver la preocupación de su alma – Abrir la daga cuando esta dentro del cristal rompe el sello, eso destruiría el reloj de arena y el cristal se agrietaría y se haría pedazos, las arenas del tiempo ya no estarían contenidas y una vez mas liberarían la ira de los dioses, destruirían todo a su paso y toda la humanidad pagaría por la traición de Aizen, esto es todo lo que quedaría de nosotros – le dijo mientras señalaba el gran desierto a su alrededor – En las afueras de Alamut esta el templo secreto del guardián solamente ahí la daga va a estar a salvo es el único modo de evitar este armagedón, es la verdad Ichigo ¡devuélveme la daga! Y yo la regresare a ahí – decidió que ser sincera con el joven era la mejor manera de llevar acabo su misión estaba visto que no se podría librar de el y sentía que ya no quería mentirle mas, por alguna razón que ella no comprendía quería mantenerlo a salvo de todo eso, no podría soportar que el saliera herido o peor , por una batalla que para mala suerte de el se vio involucrado, y si estaba en manos de ella sacarlo de esta no dudaría ni un segundo en hacerlo.

-¡No te la daré! – Ichigo contesto mientras daba media vuelta para dirigirse a el caballo – voy a ir contigo – termino por decirle.

-¿Quieres ayudarme? – ella no lograba entender al joven, después de todo por lo que lo había hecho pasar y todavía estaba dispuesto a seguir con ella, eso la alegro aunque a la vez estaba preocupada el chico despertaba sentimientos en ella que en ese momento estaban prohibidos, su destino no era ese y ella lo sabia muy bien.

-O ¿te quedas a charlar? o ¿te subes al caballo? – le dijo mientras le extendía la mano para que ella se subiera y le delicada una sonrisa que podía derretir a cualquier mujer, esa enana estaba loca si pensaba que el la iba a dejar ir sola, no entendía que era lo que lo impulsaba a querer permanecer al lado de la morena y protegerla, solo sabia que ese sentimiento lo superaba y mientras el pudiera no la dejaría sola nunca. Rukia solo le dedico la sonrisa mas linda que pudo y tomo la mano que el chico le ofrecía para subir al caballo sujetándose fuertemente de la cintura del chico, mientras iniciaban otra vez la marcha.

Habían recorrido gran parte del camino cuando lograron divisar un pequeño riachuelo con palmeras.

-El viaje a sido bendecido, nos abastecemos y hoy mismo llegamos al paso de la montaña – Rukia estaba feliz al ver que hasta el momento no se les había presentado ningún inconveniente en el camino.

-¿Te encanta decirme que hacer? – Ichigo le dijo de manera muy sensual.

-¡Solo por que te encanta obedecer ordenes! – Rukia no se dejo intimidar por el tono de voz que uso Ichigo y le respondió usando el mismo tono de voz, si el pensó que ella se pondría a temblar como una tonta quinceañera estaba muy equivocado le demostraría quien era Rukia la princesa de Alamut.

-¡No tientes demasiado tu suerte! – Por dios que esa mujer era única, otra en su lugar se hubiera sonrojado y algunas hasta desmayado si el usaba el tono de voz que utilizo con ella, pero no la señorita hasta lo reto utilizando el mismo tono, ella lograba volverlo loco, pero el no podía darle pie a sus sentimientos cuando todo eso acabara y todo volviera a la normalidad ella seria la esposa de Kaien y el solo podría observarla de lejos, seria un gran estupidez hacerse ese daño a el mismo. Aunque sabia de antemano que verla al lado de su hermano seria una gran tortura para el.

Rukia se refrescaba en el riachuelo, y algo que se movía justo detrás de Ichigo llamo su atención, Ichigo se percato de la mirada de la joven que estaba frente a el y se voltio a mirar que era lo que había llamado la atención de la muchacha. Pudo ver un avestruz con su cara cubierta por un paño rojo ¿Qué diablos hacia ese animal ahí? Entonces lo escucho el relinchar de una caballo ambos jóvenes voltearon justo a tiempo para ver aparecer a Sado y sus hombres que los rodearon.

-¡Persa! ¡Tu partida el otro día fue tan inesperada, que no tuve la oportunidad de despedirme! – Urahara apareció al lado de la ave, mientras un hombre colocaba una espada en el cuello del pelinaranja y lo acercaba a el.

-Te hemos seguido por una semana, ese altercado que iniciaste duro mas de ¡Dos días! Mi amado estadio de carreras, todo desapareció como las huellas en la arena ¿Ves a Anita? ¡Mírala! – Urahara señalo a la gran ave – es todo lo que queda de mi imperio de apuestas y no importa si eres un grandioso promotor ¡NADIE ORGANIZA UNA CARRERA DE AVESTRUCES CON UNA SOLA DE ELLAS ¿ESTAS DE ACUERDO? – el rubio realmente estaba alterado, le propino un golpe a Ichigo en el estomago que lo hizo toser con violencia – Si señor ¡Ven conmigo! – Los hombres que tenían sujeto a Ichigo lo llevaron a donde Urahara se dirigía, el rubio llego justo al frente de la gran avestruz y comenzó a quitarle el trapo que le cubría la cabeza y acariciaba el cuello del animal -¿Sabias que los avestruces tienen tendencia suicidas? Es una pena, era una magnifica campeona, ahora la vigilo noche y día para que trate de hacer una cosa absurda – le dio un beso en el cuello a la ave y le dio la espalda.

-Así que se me ocurrió que el único modo de recuperarme de esta tragedia era encontrando a los dos enamorados que son los causantes de mi sufrimiento – Comenzó a caminar rápidamente, y sus hombres arrastraban a Ichigo y Rukia detrás de el – ¡OH si! voy a necesitar el precio sobre sus cabezas ¡Tu hermano estará complacido cuando vea que! – Ichigo observo extrañado cinco grandes remolinos a la distancia, Urahara al notar la mirada del chico se voltio para poder ver que era lo que causaba la curiosidad del chico.

-Hay solo son hornagueras, son tan comunes como heces de Camacho.

-No sir Urahara ¡Escúchame! – Ichigo trato de advertirlo pero uno de sus hombres puso una mordaza en su boca impidiendo que hablara.

-¡No quiero oírlo!

-¡Lindo cuchillo! – Sado tomo la daga de la cintura de Ichigo.

-¡Noble Urahara! Hacemos un viaje al templo de – Rukia intentaba explicarle la situación a ese hombre, pero también fue amordazada.

-Templo, Templo princesa no hay nada mas sagrado que las monedas persas – Urahara termino por decir para empezar a caminar de nuevo.

Ya había anochecido Ichigo y Rukia se encontraban dormidos al rededor de una fogata con Urahara y sus hombres, por debajo la arena una criatura se abría paso en la oscuridad de la noche, lentamente se acercaba hasta el lugar donde Sado dormía, lentamente saco su cabeza de la arena, dejando al descubierto su piel escamosa negra como la noche. Sado abrió los ojos para toparse con la enorme serpiente que se acercaba lentamente a el, trato de levantarse sin hacer movimientos muy rápidos, Ichigo despertó en el momento justo en que la serpiente se lanzaba a atacar a Sado con un rápido movimiento tomo un lecho encendido de la fogata y golpeo a la serpiente lanzándola al interior de la fogata, Rukia se despertó con el ruido, a lo lejos Gin observo como su amada mascota caía en el fuego, tenia un vinculo extraño con esos animales podía conectarse con ellos y ver lo que ellos veían. Serpientes comenzaron a brotar de la arena y atacaban a todos los presentes.

-¡Dame la daga! ¡Hay demasiadas! – Ichigo le grito a Sado, mientras el observaba como sus hombres eran aniquilados por esas infernales serpientes.

-¡Dame la daga ¿si quieres vivir? ¡DAME LA DAGA! – Sado lanzo la daga a las manos de Ichigo y este logro atraparla justo en el momento que una gran serpiente se lanzaba sobre el, presiono la gema y la serpiente quedo suspendida con sus colmillos al aire podía ver como escurría el veneno por estos, se observo a si mismo fuera de su cuerpo mientras la arena lo cubría por completo, pudo ver las escenas vividas hace tan solo un minuto y se sintió absorbido a su cuerpo otra vez.

-¡DAME LA DAGA! – volvió a gritar ya había vivido eso hace tan solo un minuto sabia lo que iba a ocurrir y eso le daba la ventaja, la serpiente se lanzo asía el pero el logro darle un golpe con el madero encendido que sujetaba y le corto la cabeza, Gin observaba atentamente lo que ocurría, otra serpiente broto del suelo logro majarla con su pie, una serpiente se dirigía hacia el pero le coloco el madero y la arrojo y esta se estrecho en un árbol, mientras el quemaba la que tenia prisionera bajo su piel y arrojar la daga para cortarle la cabeza a la que estrello en el árbol, Rukia observaba toda la escena impresionada ese chico tenia buenos reflejos y era muy ágil ella se encontraba a la par del árbol donde el había estrellado la serpiente junto a Urahara que no dejaba de mirar impresionado a Ichigo.

-¿Persa que? ¿Oye como hiciste eso? – dijo Urahara mientras observaba la cabeza de la serpiente que había caído en su regazo. Ichigo corrió hasta el árbol para sacar la daga que se había incrustado cuando la tiro.

-Instinto – le contesto y se coloco frente a Rukia para cortar las cuerdas que ataban sus muñecas y esta le regalo una sonrisa cómplice, no pudo evitar sonreír al verla con esa mirada, pudo ver el la oscuridad de la noche un remolino que se acercaba a ellos.

-Hay que seguir nuestro viaje.

Ya había amanecido y caminaban en medio de unas montañas nevadas, Ichigo caminaba a la par de Rukia mientras jalaba un caballo y eran seguidos por Urahara y lo que quedo de su grupo.

-¿Qué, que fue lo que paso anoche? – Urahara seguía sin entender los recientes acontecimientos y exigía respuestas.

-Las serpientes son controladas por Hassasins.

-¿Hassasins?

-Los asesinos de los reyes persas por años hasta que mi padre disolvió el grupo. Aizen obviamente no obedeció a mi padre y lo conservo.

-Todos esos gobiernos con sus asesinos secretos ¡por eso no pago impuestos!

-Ya no nos detendremos – Ichigo dijo con autoridad.

-Tal vez tu no, pero nosotros si.

-Necesitamos ayuda para llegar al templo – Rukia le dijo a Urahara, mientras Ichigo solo soltaba un bufido y fruncía mas el seño.

- ¡Ahh ja! ¿Van a cruzar el Indocush con una tormenta? Atraen problemas como el mango podrido a las moscas y ¡están locos! – Rukia caminaba decidida hacia Urahara.

-Hay oro en el templo, mas de lo que cargan diez caballos sin impuestos – Esa muchacha era muy inteligente sabia darle en el punto débil a las personas para lograr su cometido, Ichigo no podía dejar de admirar la determinación y el carácter de la joven, nunca había conocido una mujer como ella.

-¡Señor! – grito un soldado de Hisagi que habían llegado al riachuelo donde el día anterior habían estado Ichigo y Rukia, Hisagi corrió en dirección de el soldado, habían muchos cadáveres pudriéndose al sol, la escena era repugnante hasta para el que estaba acostumbrado a matar en batalla y se preguntaba como diablos habían muerto esos hombres.

En el interior de un bosque oscuro los Hassasins cabalgaban a toda velocidad a cumplir con la misión que se le había encomendado.

-¿Tienes idea a donde te diriges? – Ichigo le pregunto a la morena que caminaba a su lado.

-Memorice este camino cuando era niña ¡Todas las princesas lo hacen! Es sagrado.

-¡Aquí es! – Rukia corría emocionada y era seguida de cerca por Ichigo y los demás hombres de Urahara, se arrodillo frente a un montículo de piedras.

-El santuario, el único lugar donde la daga estará a salvo.

- No, yo esperaba estatuas de oro cascadas – decía un desilusionado Urahara, Rukia sonreía feliz, Ichigo se situó al lado de ella.

-Devuelve la daga para que yo la entregue ahí – Rukia le sonrió a Ichigo, el no estaba muy convencido de lo que iba hacer pero al ver la brillante sonrisa de Rukia saco la daga de una de sus botas y se la entrego a la morena.

-No te vayas a cortar princesa – le dijo al darle la daga, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien y poder volver a observar esa sonrisa y esos ojos que lo hechizaron desde el primer momento que los vio y observo como la muchacha se comenzaba a alejar de el.

-¡Hey aquí! – Sado los llamo a ambos.

-Murió hace poco, talvez anoche lo torturaron antes, Hassasins – Rukia e Ichigo observaban el cuerpo congelado de uno de los guardias del santuario estaba atravesado por una especie de púas metálicas.

-Aizen conoce este paraje – dijo Ichigo.

-Todos están muertes – Urahara salía de una de las chozas. Rukia comenzó a correr desesperada – la aldea completa ¿y mi oro? – pregunto al ver que la muchacha pasaba a su lado.

-¿Adonde vas? – Ichigo corría tras Rukia sin saber lo que estaba pensando hacer la joven.

-Solo hay un modo de detener esto.

-¿Qué? – Ichigo comprendía a que se refería la muchacha

-Solo así la daga estará a salvo, el templo esconde la roca de la cual provino la daga – Rukia subía por unas escaleras desesperada seguida por Ichigo.

-¿Cuál templo solo es un montón de arena y rocas?

-La primera lección es: si lo demás falla entierra la daga en la roca, la roca la cubrirá regresara a la montaña regresándola a los dioses – Ichigo no lograba entender lo que la muchacha le explicaba, vio a Rukia detenerse en una entrada y esta observaba con temor y dolor el cuerpo del hombre que yacía dentro de la choza.

-Esta escrito que la promesa debe pagarse – Pudo oír el temor en la voz de Rukia cosa que no le agrado.

-¿Qué promesa? –Pregunto viendo a la cara a Rukia.

-Los dioses van a llevarse la vida que perdonaron.

-¿Significa Rukia que morirás? – Rukia se alejo de el, eso no podía pasar, el no iba a permitir que nada le pasara.

La compañía de Hisagi llegaba al templo, Ichigo oyó el ruido de los cascos de caballo a lo lejos y los vio llegar.

-¡Quédate ahí! ¡Quédate ahí! no te muevas –Hisagi salio detrás de unas rocas quedando enfrente de su hermano.

-¡Escúchame! – Ichigo retrocedía no quería tener que enfrentara Hisagi en ese momento.

-¡Dame tu espada! ¡Dame tu espada! O ¿Renuncias también ese honor?

-Hay personas muertas aya los mataron los Hassasins y Aizen lo ordeno el es el traidor – Ichigo trataba de convencer a Hisagi mientras le entregaba su espada.

-¡Los Hassasins ya no existen! ¿Quien me creíste para caer en tu truco?

-No es ningún truco Hisagi.

-¡Señor todos están muertos, señor hay mas en la aldea! – un soldado acababa de salir de una de las chozas seguido por dos más que sujetaban a Rukia quien luchaba por liberarse.

Ichigo ingreso a una de las chozas seguido por Hisagi.

-Hay uno ahí – Ichigo intentaba enseñarle el cadáver a su hermano.

-NO TE MUEVAS – grito Hisagi.

-¡Claro! – Hisagi recorría la choza observando los cadáveres de las personas.

-Aizen me quiere muerto, quiere silenciarme, un juicio seria demasiado público – Hisagi volteo lentamente para observar a Ichigo – ¿Ya lo has oído? ¿Les dijo lo mismo cierto? Si somos muy diferentes Hisagi pero aun así ¡somos hermanos! – Hisagi había colocado su espada en el cuello de Ichigo que comenzó retroceder pero se topo con uno de los hombres de su hermano.

-Fácil decirlo con mi espada en tu cuello.

-¿No sabias por que nuestro padre oraba tanto tiempo? Antes de morir me dijo que el lazo entre hermanos es la espada que defiende el imperio, oraba para que la espada permaneciera fuerte, ¿Por qué crees que iría a Abpat a su funeral si yo no pensara lo mismo? – Hisagi le hizo una señal a su soldado para que lo dejara a solas con Ichigo.

-Aizen recomendó tu ejecución, Kaien se negó y ordeno que volvieras con vida.

-Aizen me quiere muerto, contrato a lo Hassasins para asegurarse de que muera, tiene miedo de lo que pueda decir y a quien pueda decirle – Hisagi por alguna razón creyó en todo lo que Ichigo le estaba diciendo conocía muy bien a su pequeño hermano y reconocía cuando mentía y esta vez estaba seguro de que le decía la verdad, además todo ese asunto con su tío le sonaba muy sospechoso.

-Dime hermano – Ichigo sonrió aliviado al ver que Hisagi le creía, iba comenzar a contarle todo cuando oyeron el inicio de una lucha.

-Hisagi – trato de detenerlo.

Hisagi salio de la choza en donde se encontraba con Ichigo, una lluvia de púas metálicas caían del cielo.

-¡Ahhh! – Hisagi observo su pecho que fue atravesado por unas púas. Desde el interior de la cabaña Ichigo observo como su hermano caía al suelo herido.

-¡Hisagi! – corrió a socorrerlo, cuando una nueva lluvia de púas caía, un hombre parecía caer del mismo cielo, la lucha había comenzado, los hombres de Hisagi caían por los Hassasins, Rukia aprovecho la confusión para escaparse de sus captores, se podían ver hombres luchando con sus espadas cuerpo a cuerpo. Urahara corrió a esconderse detrás de unos corrales de gallinas, no es que fuera un cobarde solo que no era tonto y como dicen a "Los tontos ni los Dioses los quieren" así que el sabia que los dioses se pondrían de su lado y observo como todo sucedía. Gin caminaba matando a cuanto hombre se le pusiera por delante, Rukia observo como ese hombre se acercaba a ella por lo que recogió una espada que estaba tirada en el suelo, el hombre clavo una profunda mirada en Rukia en especial en su cintura donde esta llevaba la daga y sonrió. Nunca un hombre la había asustado tanto como ese hombre que se dirigía asía ella, su sonrisa la dejo petrificaba, quería que su cuerpo le respondiera pero simplemente estaba como congelado en el mismo lugar, no supo si fue su miedo o sus instinto de supervivencia, pero se tiro a atacar aquel hombre pálido y de sonrisa siniestra. Gin bloqueaba con mucha facilidad los ataques de Rukia. Ichigo corría en dirección de la pequeña muchacha.

¡DAME LA DAGA! – le grito Ichigo.

-¡NO! – Gin logro desarmar a Rukia y estaba listo para darle el golpe final, pero Ichigo apareció bloqueando el golpe justo a tiempo y comenzó a luchar contra el líder de los Hassasins. Ichigo y Gin se debatían en una lucha muy pareja, cada vez que uno tiraba un golpe con la espada el otro lo bloqueaba, Gin empujo a Ichigo y se fue con su espada directo hacia Rukia, Ichigo logro darle una patada a tiempo a la espada, para iniciar otra vez la lucha con Gin, Rukia saco la daga de su cintura, observo todo que estaba pasando por culpa de querer dominar el poder de la daga, a lo lejos podía ver a Sado dándole instrucciones a sus hombres y como los soldados de Hisagi caían ante los despiadados Hassasins, pero sobre todo vio como Ichigo peleaba ferozmente con Gin para protegerla a ella y a la daga tomo una decisión, comenzó a correr asía el templo tenia que deshacerse de la daga devolvérsela a los Dioses. Ichigo logro derribar a Gin que quedo inconciente y corrió hacia un hombre muerto para quitarle una bolsa de piel donde se hallaba pólvora.

-¿Rukia? – la vio subiendo en dirección del gran templo sabía lo que tramaba hacer y no podía permitírselo.

-¡RUKIA! – Volvió a gritar – Ten Chado usa esto – Sado lo atrapo en el aire, vio como un hombre se dirigían hacia el, tomo la bolsa y lanzo en dirección del hombre a la vez que arrojaba un leño prendido, hubo una pequeña explosión, cuando el humo se disipo se quedo asombrados ese hombre era inmortal no tenían ni un rasguño, saco sus cuchillos y se los arrojo le dio de lleno en el pecho pero eso no detuvo al hombre que estaba a punto de matarlo.

-¡Oye aquí! ¿Sabes que dicen de los que tienen espadas grandes? – Le hizo una seña con el dedo meñique de su mano dándole a entender que era el tamaño de su hombría Urahara había salido de su escondite y retaba al Hassasin, las provocaciones habían dado resultado el hombre se fue furioso contra el rubio que bloqueo el golpe con su espada, pero el golpe fue demasiado fuerte por lo que la espada se partió en dos, Urahara le tiro las mitad de la espada que había conservado en la mano a Sado y este lo atrapo, inmediatamente el Hassasin se fue otra vez contra Sado, pero este fue mas rápido y tiro el pedazo de espada clavándosela justo en la frente, y por fin caía muerto.

Ichigo siguió a Rukia al interior de una cueva y de esta brotaba un pequeño riachuelo.

-¡Rukia! ¡Déjame hacerlo!

-¡Solo un guardián puede regresar la daga! No es algo que tu puedas hacer Ichigo – agradecía la intención del muchacho, pero ella estaba conciente de que era su deber, además si se hubiera podido hacer el cambio lo no aceptaría no soportaba la idea de perderlo por fin se había dado cuenta que se enamoro de Ichigo, y si uno de los dos tenia que morir estaba feliz de que fuera ella y no el testarudo muchacho.

-¡Estoy lista para eso! – empezó a camina segura de lo que iba hacer, pero Ichigo se interpuso en su camino.

-Si pero ¡yo no! – fue sincero el no estaba listo para perderla, esa maldita enana se había metido muy adentro en su corazón, mas adentro de lo que ninguna otra mujer había logrado, se enamoro profundamente de ella, prefería mil veces verla al lado de Kaien que no volverla a ver nunca. Rukia no podía creer lo que acabada de oír, su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente mientras el rostro de Ichigo se acercaba al suyo y sin ser conciente realmente de lo que estaba haciendo ella también comenzó a acortar la distancia entre ellos. Podían sentir como sus calidos alientos se mezclaban, Rukia extendió poco a poco la mano para poder depositar la daga en la roca, sus labios prácticamente se rozaban, Rukia estaba a escasos milímetros de colocar a daga en la roca y poder besar a Ichigo, no le importaba morir si por lo menos se llevaba un beso del pelinaranja, sintió como algo la golpeaba en la mano provocando que soltara la daga y que perdiera el equilibrio cayendo al suelo golpeándose la cabeza contra las rocas quedando así inconciente.

-¿Rukia? – Ichigo pudo ver como una especie de látigo con hojas y punta metálica se estiraba para quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro, paso al lado de Rukia sin notar como una gran serpiente negra subía al cuerpo de la morena. Tomo su espada y empezó la lucha con ese Hassasin, logro bloquear el ataque que le envió, el hombre movía con una agilidad impresionante el látigo a duras penas podía seguirle el ritmo, el Hassasin tiro otro ataque Ichigo se estrello contra una pared y esquivo el ataque justo a tiempo. Rukia seguía inconciente la serpiente estaba en su pecho y se deslizo por uno de sus brazos que estaba a la par de la daga. Ichigo salía de la cueva tratando de defenderse de los ataques que el hombre le mandaba corrió asía el exterior, dio un salto en el aire justo en el momento que el látigo pasaba por debajo de el, callo al suelo de pie y salio corriendo. Gin llamaba a la serpiente que se deslizo hasta su brazo y se escondió dentro de su ropa, mientras Rukia comenzaba a despertar. La lucha seguía, por todos lados se podían ver hombres luchando, Gin llamo a sus hombres indicándoles la retirada.

Hisagi movió su mano a su costado tomando una lanza de apoyo para poder levantarse, todavía estaba vivo aunque no le quedaba mucho tiempo, Ichigo ahora luchaba con otro hombre al que logro desarmar, pero no contó con que otro saliera por detrás y lo tirara al suelo cayo justo en el lugar que se encontraba Hisagi, el hombre salto desde una roca dispuesto a matarlo trato de ponerse de pie pero no pudo, haciendo acto de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban Hisagi levanto la lanza para incrustarla en el vientre del hombre que trataba de matar a su hermano asesinándolo en el acto, Ichigo estaba sorprendido nunca pensó que justamente Hisagi lo iba a salvar .

-¡Hisagi! ¡Hisagi! – gateo hasta donde se encontraba su hermano.

-¡Ichigo perdón! – Hisagi estaba agonizando, siempre le tuvo celos a Ichigo por que todos lo querían mas que a el, pero después de todo era su hermanito pequeño y lo amaba hasta el tenia debilidad por el pelinaranja no podía culparlo por que los demás también la tuvieran – ¡Salva al imperio!

-¡Hermano! – Hisagi no respondió había muerto – ¡Hermano! – Ichigo movía el cuerpo de Hisagi con la esperanza de que este le contestara, escucho un ruido en su espalda y se levanto con espada en mano, se tranquilizo cuando vio que era Rukia que estaba parada junto a el, observo el rostro de la morena y entendió que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Dónde esta la daga? – pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

-No la tengo, protege la daga, no importa las consecuencias ese era mi decreto sagrado, era mi destino.

-¡Creamos nuestro destino princesa! – Se coloco frente a ella para encararla – ¡Hay que recuperarla!

Bueno espero que les aya gustado el capítulo de esta semana si no ya saben que hacer tengo lista la cesta para las verduras XD.

No sean malitos y dejen un Reviews si, que es el alimento del escritor.

Nos vemos en la próxima entrega y no se olviden de contestar mi pregunta ¿La continuo o la dejo así? Aunque ya tengo algunas ideas para poder continuarla y otras que me ha dado PatitoLoco y BBadGuy 4ever muy buenas, pero todo queda en sus manos.

Chao, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto.

Viva el IchiRuki.


	7. Capítulo 6

Hola como están, primero que todo quiero pedirles disculpa por la tardanza de este capítulo, por general actualizo los viernes en la noche, pero realmente me fue imposible tener el capítulo listo para ese día, pero en recompensa les traigo un cáp mas largo y además es el cierre de la arenas del tiempo, y la apertura a la nueva saga, así que no se extrañe (para lo que vieron la película) si hay una parte que no reconocen a ver visto, mas adelante les explicare todo.

Muchas gracias como siempre a todos los que me siguen apoyando. No saben lo feliz que me hacen.

**Metitus **(muchas gracias por los dos reviews y no te preocupes espero que ya te encuentres mejor, y con respecto a la pregunta que me hiciste tengo que decirte que la segunda parte del fic si va a salir de mi entera cabecita, talvez solo voy a agarrar de base la guía que tengo pero la mayoría va ser obra mía, ojala te guste y poder seguir contando con tu apoyo, espero tu comentario para saber que te pareció este cáp) **Yeckie **(muchas gracias por leer la historia y bienvenida, ojala pueda seguir contando con tu apoyo y no te preocupes seguiré tu orden y la de todos los demás, me gustaría saber que te pareció el cáp, espero tu comentario y otra vez muchas gracias por leer el fic)

**ShIrAyUkI and ZaNgEtSu **(espero que estés disfrutando tus vacaciones y espero que Icha me aya perdonado, ojala te guste el nuevo cáp y como siempre espero tu comentario, oye por cierto le diste a Sebas chan un beso de mi parte, si no dale otro mas) **miaka-ichiruki **(muchas gracias por tu comentario, seguiré la historia no te preocupes, ojala pueda seguir contando con tu apoyo, estaré esperando tu comentario acerca del nuevo cáp) **chidorisagara **(la verdad ya extrañaba tus comentarios me alegro que volvieras y no te preocupes la segunda parte estará cargada de mucho IchiRuki, ojala puedas dejar un comentario sobre este nuevo cáp y que me digas que te pareció)

**aLeKuchiki-zr** (sabes que no eres la primera que me amenaza si lo dejo pero eres de las que mas miedo me a dado jajajaja mentira me alegro que quieras que siga la historia, oye te mandare a decir mi plan secreto para ir a Japón a secuestrar a Kubo Buaw jajaja no sabe lo que le espera, dejando de lado mi lado demente espero que este cáp sea de tu agrado y por fa déjame tu comentario y gracias por haberme perdonado) **Shinigami055 **(Muchas gracias por pasarte por mi historia y Bienvenida, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y poder leer tu comentario sobre este cáp) **chibi are **(espero que este cáp sea de tu agrado y muchas gracias por apoyarme siempre, como siempre estaré esperando tu comentario y seguimos en contacto)

**Disclaimer: **Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Kubo Tite sama, de todos modos no importa de por si utilizo los personajes como se me da la gana ya que el todavía no quiere hacernos felices haciendo oficial el IchiRuki yo lo hago por el y la película el Príncipe de Persia y las arenas del tiempo es propiedad de Disney y de Ubisoft.

Espero que disfruten el capítulo final de la primera parte del fic.

**El P****ríncipe de Persia.**

_Te has preguntado como fue que hallaste semejante tesoro_

_Los dioses tienen un plan para ti un destino_

_He visto su poder con mis propios ojos, al liberar la arena regresas en el tiempo._

_Y solo el portado de la daga se da cuenta de lo que ocurre._

_Como hiciste eso _

_Solo la daga puede liberar las arenas del tiempo._

_Y hay quienes desean usar este poder para destruir el mundo._

_El tiempo borrara todo._

_El único modo de evitar esta catástrofe._

_Es llevando juntos esta daga al templo sagrado de los guardianes._

_Debemos llevarla ahí Ichigo._

_Te encanta decirme que hacer ¿No es cierto?_

_Solo por que eres bueno obedeciendo ordenes._

_Tientas demasiado a tu suerte._

_Hassasins_

_Aterrorizan los corazones de aquellos con quienes se cruzan._

_Que príncipe tan noble._

_Te apresuras a ayudar a la belleza caída._

_¿Quién dijo que eres bella?_

_¿Debe a ver una razón por la que no dejas de mirarme?_

_Tú eres…yo…_

_¡Búsquenlo!_

_El gran templo es vigilado por una especie de demonio._

_Ichigo ¿Dónde esta la daga?_

_Puedes regístrame y buscarla pero debes ser muy meticulosa._

_Ya es tiempo_

_Tenemos que salir de aquí._

_¡Corre!_

**Capítulo 6**

Gin hizo salir a la gran serpiente de su túnica, y Aizen solo observaba la escena asqueado, Gin tomo a la serpiente bruscamente lo cual hizo que el animal se retorciera y mostrara sus colmillos llenos de veneno, levanto un cuchillo y la serpiente le arrojo veneno en el rostro, sin dudarlo un minuto hundió el cuchillo en la serpiente abriendo su vientre y del interior saco la daga y se la entrego a Aizen.

Aizen miraba detenidamente la daga no podía creer que por fin la tenia en su poder después de tanto buscar, de haber traicionado a su hermano, a sus sobrinos y al imperio, ahora solo faltaba encontrar el reloj de arena y nadie evitaría que su sueño se cumpliera.

Urahara reía feliz mientras veía un collar de oro que colgaba de sus manos, y se dirigía a un grupo de caballos todos cargados con oro.

-¡Necesitamos otro caballo! – dijo el rubio feliz.

Ichigo estaba hincado frente a una tumba hecha de rocas donde había enterado el cuerpo de Hisagi.

-¿A dónde vas a ir? – le pregunto Sado.

-A Alamut – Ichigo se puso de pie – Aizen usara la daga para penetrar el reloj de arena y no lo permitiré – termino de decir para empezar a caminar.

-"No lo permitiré", "no lo permitiré" Jajaja es tan – repitió en tono de burla Urahara, pero Sado lo miro molesto - ¿Qué? ¡Ohh! ¡Un lanza cuchillos con integridad! – Urahara dio media vuelta molesto.

Una caravana de caballos galopaba velozmente en dirección hacia la gran ciudad de Alamut.

-Del palacio confirman que los persas traspasaron el primer nivel de los túneles, llegaran ala reloj de arena en unas horas – Informo Rukia una vez que ya habían ingresado en la ciudad – Aizen mantiene la daga en el gran templo vigilada por una especie de demonio cubierto de espinas.

-El Hassasin que asesino a mi hermano – dijo Ichigo que cubría su brillante cabellera bajo una manta negra.

-Es lo único que se interpone entre nosotros y la daga, el mata a cualquiera que se aproxime a menos de veinte metros – termino de informar Rukia.

-Hay hombres que no necesitan acercarse tanto – les dijo Sado mientras comenzaba a caminar seguido por todos.

En las calles de Alamut se podían ver soldados persas de un lado a otro, un grupo de hombres estaban reunidos mientras uno de ellos tomaba agua.

-¿Me da un poco de agua señor? – el hombre tomo un trago del liquido y lo escupió a los pies del hombre que le pidió el liquido –Jajá jajá – los hombres reían ante la acción de su amigo. Urahara se irguió en toda su estatura y con una pala golpeo al hombre que lo escupió mientras Sado que se encontraba detrás de el hizo lo mismo con los otros hombres. Ichigo salio detrás de ellos y Urahara seguía dándole palazos al pobre hombre que se encontraba inconciente.

-¿Estas convencido? – Urahara le pregunto a Sado, y este movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

-Le debo la vida – le contesto Sado mientras volvía a ver a Ichigo que estaba pendiente por si alguien aparecía.

-¿Qué? Eres un… ah – Urahara miraba sorprendido a Sado – eres un Zumbatka azote de las planicies mundanas, yo soy un ligeramente deshonesto empresario, ser nobles y buenos nunca a sido nuestro estilo de vida – Rukia estaba a un costado de ellos vigilando una puerta les hizo una señal para indicarles que todo iba según lo planeado.

-Amigo ¿alguna vez te han dicho que hablas demasiado? – le contesto Sado.

-Aja – respondió Urahara, Sado solo sonrió ante la respuesta del rubio para dirigirse asía la puerta que Rukia custodiaba.

-Rápido – Urahara le dijo a Rukia y la puerta por donde había ingresado Sado se cerraba y ambos empezaron a alejarse del lugar.

Sado ingresaba al templo por las dos grandes puertas, saco sus cuchillos de su cintura para estar preparado en todo momento avanzaba lentamente analizando el lugar no sabia por que lado podía atacar el enemigo, vio el altar de oro que se levantaba justo en el centro del gran templo, en ese momento vio una espina metálica venir hacia el y apenas pudo evadirla se escondió detrás de una muralla de piedra, intentando pensar como llegar al altar donde se encontraba la daga, vio al Hassasin que caía del techo y comenzaba a lanzarle sus espinas, el las esquivaba como podía desviándolas con sus cuchillos o simplemente esquivándolas, pese a su gran tamaño era muy ágil y rápido, volvió a usar de refugio la muralla de piedra, en estas se incrustaban varias espinas, estaban sudando profusamente, decidió salir detrás de la muralla esquivando las espinas con un cuchillo, el cual lanzo al Hassasin pero con la mala suerte que se clavo en una de las murallas del templo. El Hassasin aprovecho el momento en que quedo desarmado y volvió a lanzar sus espinas logrando clavarle una en el hombro a Sado, ambos hombres buscaron refugio detrás de una columna. Sado saco la espina que estaba incrustada en su hombro, mientras planeaba su próximo movimiento, el Hassasin fue el primero en salir de su escondite lanzando mas espinas que Sado apenas pudo esquivar, volvió a ver al techo donde se levantaba una gran estatua de oro y tiro un cuchillo como si fuera un bumerang pasando por detrás de la estatua pero el Hassasin lo esquivo acallándose, Sado le lanzo otro cuchillo pero esta vez directamente, mientras corría a buscar refugio en otra muralla mas alejada del Hassasin. Volvió su mirada al altar y pudo ver la daga en el centro de este saco su cuchillo favorito pensó muy bien lo que iba a hacer sabia que no tenia otra salida y solo se encomendó a los dioses para salir corriendo directo al Hassasin tiro su cuchillo al mismo momento que el Hassasin tiraba sus espinas. El cuchillo de Sado se incrusto en el pecho del Hassasin mientras este observaba a Sado correr a refugiarse tras otra columna para caer muerto. Sado sonrió satisfecho, pero en ese instante sintió un dolor en el pecho bajo su mirada para ver como cuatro espinas metálicas estaban atravesándolo callo de rodillas producto del dolor, con las fuerzas que le quedaban tomo la daga, justo en ese momento llegaba al templo una tropa de soldados se incorporo con dificultad levanto el brazo con el cual sujetaba la daga pero volvió a caer mientras los soldados persas llegaban frente a el, haciendo acto de sus ultimo aliento lanzo la daga asía atrás haciendo que esta saliera por la ventana y cayera incrustada en un árbol que estaba en donde Ichigo y los demás esperaban, Rukia miro asombrada la daga, Urahara se acerco a sacar la daga del árbol.

-¿Les hable sobre los Zumbatka? - les dijo mientras sacaba la daga, sabia que su gran amigo había muerto.

-Si lo hiciste – le contesto Ichigo.

-Ojala tu hermano quiera escucharte persa – Urahara le entrego la daga y Ichigo y Rukia partieron.

Aizen corrió hacia el altar del gran templo, para comprobar que la daga ya no estaba en el lugar donde la había dejado.

-Esta aquí, cierren bien las entradas busquen al vago – grito Aizen a sus soldados.

Una tropa de soldados persas cabalgaban por la ciudad tras un caballo negro y su jinete que iba con una capucha negra, cerraron las puertas bloqueando la ruta de escape de este, en menos de un minuto lo tenia rodeado y lo desmontaron del caballo dejando ver aun hombre rubio. En la entrada del palacio un pequeño niño corrió a avisarle a Ichigo que no había peligro.

-No hay nadie – Ichigo le dijo a Rukia.

-Ichigo creo que – Rukia se puso frente al chico para mirarlo a la cara – creo que corres un riesgo innecesario.

-¿Es angustia lo que oigo?

-Cautela

-Con un poco de angustia.

-Eres arrogante ¿lo sabias?

-Antes eras una mejor mentirosa princesa.

-Supongo que perdí la práctica.

-No será la ultima vez que estemos juntos –Ichigo coloco una de sus manos en una de las mejillas de Rukia para acariciarla suavemente, la miro fijamente a los ojos para darle seguridad, para luego salir corriendo ambos para adentrase en el palacio.

Urahara era golpeado por un grupo de soldados que lo habían capturado.

-¿Dónde esta la daga? – Aizen pregunto furioso.

-Estos persas burócratas, tienen manos de niñas – Contesto Urahara, tenia una ceja abierta y el labio le sangra abundante mente. Aizen levanto su puño dispuesto a golpearlo de nuevo pero algo lo detuvo, un carruaje negro acababa de llegar abrió su puerta dejando ver en su interior a Gin, se apresuro a adentrase dentro del carruaje.

-Al fin fue hallado mi señor.

-¿El reloj de arena? Ya no tengo la daga.

Kaien ingresaba a una de las salas del palacio escoltado por una tropa de guardias.

-Déjenme solo – le pidió a sus guardias.

-Hola Kaien – Ichigo se encontraba oculto tras una muralla.

-Es Ichigo – grito a sus soldados que rápidamente volvieron para proteger a su rey, Ichigo se coloco detrás de Kaien y puso la daga en el cuello de Kaien.

-Te ruego que me escuches – Ichigo le pidió a su hermano.

-Te escullo.

-Ha solas.

-Esperen afuera de la habitación – Kaien le ordeno a sus hombres. Rukia observaba todo escondida afuera de una ventana -¡AHORA! – grito al ver que no cumplían sus ordenes.

-¿Somos hermanos no es así? Ese manto fue envenenado por Aizen – comenzó a decir Ichigo colocándose para quedar cara a cara sin quitar la daga del cuello de Kaien.

-Por Aizen ¿estas demente?

-¿Quién te dio ese manto Kaien? ¿QUEIN TE DIO ESE MANTO? Confías en Aizen yo lo hice pero Alamut no abastecía con armas a nuestros enemigos, Aizen nos engaño.

-Y ¿Por qué aria eso? ¿Qué podría ganar?

-Escúchame atentamente, bajo las calles de la ciudad yace una antigua fuerza una contenedor guarda las míticas arenas del tiempo, Aizen desea usarlas para cambiar la historia regresar al pasado para convertirse en rey.

-¡Ja! ¡Arenas del tiempo, herejías satánicas y mentiras! – Kaien no podía creer nada de lo que Ichigo le estaba diciendo para el su hermano había perdido la cabeza.

-No, no he visto su poder en persona Kaien y Aizen descubrió donde se ubica, si no lo detenemos el mundo se destruirá.

-¿Si vas a asesinarme? es mejor que lo hagas ya – Ichigo quito la daga del cuello de Kaien y la sostuvo en medio d e ambos, no estaba seguro de lo que iba hacer pero si era la única manera en que Kaien le creyera bien valía la pena intentarlo.

-No es una daga ordinaria si presionas la joya en el mango lo entenderás, debí tener la fuerza para hacer esto mucho antes de invadir la ciudad.

-¿Que es lo que piensas Ichigo?

-Hacer lo que se que es correcto sin importar las consecuencias – Rukia observaba la escena escondida detrás de la ventana, vio e el momento en que Ichigo levanto su mano con la daga para incrustarla en su propio pecho, tuvo que reprimir el grito que quiso salir de su boca, y sintió como de sus ojos comenzaban a salir las lagrimas sin poder contenerlas no pudo seguir viendo bajo su visa al suelo mientras el dolor la embargaba.

Kaien sujeto las manos de Ichigo que aun sostenía la daga incrustada en su pecho, Ichigo cayo hacia atrás, Kaien se arrodillo para ver el cuerpo sin vida de su pequeño hermano, no entendía que fue lo que llevo a Ichigo hacer semejante acto, mientras Aizen ingresaba en la habitación.

-Los soldados permanecen – Aizen se acercaba a Kaien. Rukia había salido de su shock inicial al momento de oír la voz de Aizen levanto su vista aun bañada en lagrimas para ver que sucedía.

-¡NO TE ACERQUES! – Grito Kaien al ver a su tío – Ichigo se quito la vida - Aizen pudo ver que Kaien tenia en sus manos la daga.

-Que Dios tenga piedad del traidor, pues eligió el camino de los cobardes.

-Ambos sabemos que Ichigo era muchas cosas, pero nunca un cobarde – Kaien observo la daga que tenia entre sus manos – No es una daga ordinaria si presionas la joya en el mango lo entenderás – repitió al momento que presionaba la joya, se vio envuelto por una arena dorada que cubría todo su cuerpo sintió que fue expulsado de su propio cuerpo, y pudo ver las escenas que solo hace un minuto había vivido pudo ver otra vez el momento en que Ichigo caía sin vida y en el momento en que se iba a clavar la daga, sintió como si algo la jalara al interior de su cuerpo. No entendía que había pasado solo que Ichigo estaba frente a el vivo y a punto de clavarse la daga

-Sin importar las consecuencias - Ichigo levanto las manos dispuesto a clavarse la daga.

-¡No! te morirás en tan solo unos momentos ante mis ojos – Kaien sujeto las manos de Ichigo impidiendo que se quitara la vida.

-¡Ah la presionaste! – Ichigo respiro aliviado.

-¿Cómo supiste que lo haría?

-Somos hermanos – Kaien sonrió ante la respuesta de su hermano y coloco su mano en el hombro de este.

-El día que partimos a la guerra, nuestro padre me dijo que un rey esculla y valora los consejos, pero siempre escucha a su corazón. No tenias que ir tan lejos para que yo te creyera.

-Majestad los soldados me dicen que – Aizen ingresaba a la sala pero se callo al ver a Ichigo con Kaien – así que es cierto que Ichigo regreso – detrás de una muralla salía un Hassasin todo vestido de negro con una enorme hacha en sus manos

-¡Kaien recuerda lo que te dije! – Ichigo intentaba decirle a Kaien en el momento que Aizen saco su espada y de un solo corte le cortaba el cuello a Kaien, Ichigo no vio el momento en que Hassasin salía detrás de el y le propinaba un golpe que lo mando al suelo el Hassasin coloco su hacha en el cuello de Ichigo. Rukia observaba todo sintiéndose inútil sabia que no lograría nada yendo ayudar a Ichigo lo único que ganaría es que la mataran y así no podría hacer nada por el, además de que Ichigo no se lo perdonaría se sujeto fuerte mente los brazos en auto abrazo para contenerse en el mismo lugar y no salir corriendo hacia Ichigo.

-¡Un momento! – Aizen le dio la orden al Hassasin que estaba apunto de matar a Ichigo, mientras observaba el cuerpo sin vida de su sobrino – Pobre Kaien ansioso de portar la corona y tu Ichigo – se dio la vuelta para ahora poder ver a Ichigo que seguía en el suelo presa del hacha del Hassasin –tan necio y arrojado, desesperado por probar que eres mas que un mocoso que el rey recogió de las calles – Aizen se arrodillo para arrebatarle la daga que Ichigo aun conservaba entre las manos – Somos un completo desastre, parece que el lazo entre hermanos dejo de ser la espada que defiende al imperio – Empezó a caminar hacia la salida levantando la mano dando la orden de que mataran a Ichigo.

-¡Ahhhh! – Rukia no pudo seguir observando salio de detrás de la ventana con espada en alto dispuesta hacerle frente al Hassasin que dejo libre a Ichigo para atacarla, Ichigo saco un cuchillo que Sado le había dado, y lo lanzo diercto al Hassasin incrustándoselo en la espalda, corrió en dirección del hombre sacando la espada que llevaba en su cintura de ninguna manera iba a permitir que ese hombre tocara un solo cabello de esa enana, el Hassasin le tiro un golpe con su hacha que el pudo evadir, y le incrusto su espada en el abdomen del Hassasin cayendo muerto a los pies de Rukia.

Ichigo corrió hacia Kaien, se arrodillo ante el intento sentir sus signos vitales pero era inútil estaba muerto, y con una de sus manos cerro los ojos de su hermano mayor, había perdido a toda su familia por culpa de Aizen.

Rukia se arrodillo frente al Hassasin y algo en su mano llamo su atención vio un símbolo que la dejo sorprendida.

-Era uno de los nuestros – le dijo a Ichigo – era un hombre del templo, así fue como Aizen descubrió la existencia del reloj de arena, han corrompido a los guardianes, nos infectaron ya no somos puros, hay que darnos prisa – Ichigo solo asintió con su cabeza.

Aizen caminaba velozmente por las calles de Alamut, hasta llegar a un gran poso.

-La polea – le dijo a uno de los soldados que cuidaban el poso - ¡LA POLEA AHORA! – grito al ver como el hombre se demoraba.

-Los guardianes construyeron pasajes debajo de la cuidad como un absceso seguro al reloj de arena, aun podemos llegar antes que Aizen – Rukia e Ichigo ingresaron a una cámara subterránea, Ichigo llevaba una antorcha en su mano e inspeccionaba todo a su alrededor, Rukia corrió hacia una pared en la que se encontraba una gran estatua metió su pequeña mano en un pequeño agujero que se encontraba en un costado y presiono un pequeño botón al momento que lo presiono se comenzó a abrir una puerta secreta haciendo que la antorcha de Ichigo se apagara. Rukia camino decidida al interior de la cámara secreta decidida seguida de cerca por Ichigo.

-Esto nos llevara a la cámara del reloj de arena – Rukia le mostró la espaciosa cámara e Ichigo se adelantaba.

-Solo existe un camino seguro – tomo a Ichigo del brazo antes de que diera otro paso.

En el centro de un gran salón todo blanco se levantaba una fuente igualmente blanca, una mujer de larga cabellera castaña casi naranja sujetada por una prensa en forma de flor de cada lado y de gran delantera miraba atentamente las imágenes que en ella se reflejaban tan atenta estaba que no se percato de que otra persona ingresaba al gran salón.

-¿Sabes que se acerca la hora? ¿Cierto? – Una mujer de piel morena, y mirada felina le pregunto a la castaña.

-Si lo se – le dijo al reconocer la voz de la mujer que acababa de llegar – desde un principio sabia que este día llegaría.

-Solo eras su suplente ahora ella tiene que ocupar su lugar – volvió a hablar la mujer felina.

-Estoy conciente de ello – vio el interior de la fuente donde se vio reflejado el rostro de Ichigo y se sonrojo – solo quisiera poder conocerlo y poder hablar con el.

-Es un chico muy interesante y entiendo el que te guste pero ten cuidado el no esta en tu destino.

-¿El destinito puede cambiar no cree?

-Tú mejor que nadie debes de saber que el destino no se puede cambiar, no te aferres aun imposible.

-Señora Yoruichi ¿sabe que pasara con migo cuando ella regrese?

-No Orihime eso es algo que solo ella decidirá – la morena inicio su retirada del salón.

Orihime observo como la felina mujer salía del gran salón y suspiro con tristeza.

-Me gustaría poder conocerte príncipe Ichigo.

Aizen estaba en el pozo que lo llevaría directo a la cámara del reloj de arena.

-¡MAS RAPIDO! – le gritaba los hombres que lo estaban bajando en la polea.

Rukia limpiaba con su mano la arena que ocultaban unos símbolos ocultos en el suelo. Puso su pie en el símbolo y vio como se revelaban otros a su vez y respiro aliviada.

-Pisa solo donde yo pise – le dijo a Ichigo y este asentía con la cabeza – Nada puede tocar la superficie salvo en los lugares en donde piso – Ichigo seguía con mucho cuidado a Rukia la cámara comenzó a temblar, haciendo que del techo se desprendiera una roca, Ichigo logro atrapar la roca antes de que tocara el suelo, sonrió satisfecho hacia Rukia pero no noto que otra roca de un tamaño mucho mas pequeño que la anterior había caído reboto en la roca que sostenía en su mano y callo al suelo, Rukia miro asustaba como el lugar donde había caído esa pequeña roca era tragado y se empezaba a formar un gran hueco que se tragaba todo a su paso.

-¡CORRE ICHIGO! – Grito, mientras el pelinaranja la miraba asombrado - ¡CORRE! – pero Ichigo no logro reaccionar a tiempo y de pronto en camino por el que iba siguiendo a Rukia se convirtió en un puente que se quebró cayendo con el a las arenas que se movían como si de un mar se tratara, miro asustado como era arrastrado hacia un precipicio por las arenas. Rukia corría tratando que no se la llevara la arena a ella también.

-¡ICHIGO! – estaba desesperada no podía ver al muchacho por ningún lado ni siquiera uno solo de sus cabellos naranjas, siguió corriendo hasta que llego a una especie de altar en el cual se encontraba a salvo subió rápidamente las escaleras y pudo observar a Ichigo que iba parado en un pedazo del camino que se había desprendido mientras era arrastrado al precipicio. Ichigo callo del trozo de camino que le estaba sirviendo de tabla y comenzó a rodar hacia abajo, observo como una de las paredes de la cámara se iba abajo a punto de caerle encima, gracias al impacto que produjo cuando cayo en la arena fue capaz de ponerse de pie y poder correr para evitar morir aplastado por las paredes que se derrumbaban a su paso, logro sostenerse de un pilar que todavía estaba firme y respiro aliviado, pero la tranquilidad no le duro mucho al sentir que el pilar también cedía por la fuerza de la arena, entonces vio su salida del otro lado del abismo se podía ver una pequeña entrada que estaba iluminada y sin dudarlo dos veces dio un salto cayendo en la orilla de la entrada, sonrió satisfecho de haber salido con vida por poco y no lo cuenta y corrió al interior de esta, con tan mala suerte que callo por un pequeño túnel que estaba oculto. Observo con detenimiento el lugar donde había caído, no podía creerlo frente a el se encontraba el reloj de arena en todo su gloria.

No se dio cuenta en el momento en que Gin salio detrás de el y apenas pudo esquivar el golpe de su espada, rápidamente saco su espada para hacerle frente a su enemigo, bloque un ataque de Gin con su propia espada, mientras el líder de los Hassasins blandía su espada tratando de cortarlo y el se defendía. Rukia corría bajando las escaleras que la llevarían a la cámara del reloj de arena e Ichigo y Gin seguían enfrascado es su pelea cada uno tiraba su ataque mientras el otro lo bloqueaba, Gin logro arrinconara Ichigo contra una pared y el bloqueaba la espada de Gin que amenazaba con cortarle el cuello con su propia espadada.

Aizen por fin llegaba a la cámara y tenia ante si el reloj de arena que tanto había buscado, pudo ver que Gin tenia arrinconado a su sobrino y los dos forcejeaban, de la manga de Gin salía una serpiente dispuesta a atacar a Ichigo, Rukia ingreso corriendo a la cámara para ver como la serpiente estaba apunto de atacar a Ichigo, tomo la serpiente por el cuello y la dirigió a la cara de Gin logrando que el animal clavara sus colmillos en el rostro de su amo, Gin rugió de dolor soltando el agarre que tenia sobre Ichigo, cosa que aprovecho para cortarle el vientre al Hassasin para empujarlo al vació. Rukia observaba la escena para luego voltear su cara para quedar de frente al chico, sin pensarlo dos veces juntaron sus rostro para compartir un beso que al principio comenzó tímido pero que poco a poco fue perdiendo la timidez, esa chica lo había salvado dos veces ese día de una muerte segura admiraba todo de ella y quería demostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella por medio de ese beso, el era un hombre mas de acciones que de palabras, Rukia sintió que las piernas le fallaban si no fuera por que Ichigo la estaba sosteniendo de la cintura hubiera caído, por los dioses como quería a ese bruto cabeza de zanahoria si fuera por ella se quedaría para siempre en los brazos del chico, ninguno de los dos quería romper el beso pero se vieron obligados hacerlo cuando su cuerpo les pidió mas oxigeno, Ichigo lentamente se separo de Rukia, para observar la dulce sonrisa que ella le dedicaba, con cuidado Rukia quito las manos de Ichigo de su cintura y lo tomo de la mano para correr en dirección de reloj de arena, no podían olvidar su misión ya tendrían tiempo después para demostrarse todo lo que sentían.

Llegaron frente al reloj en el mismo momento que Aizen lo hacia, Ichigo salto frente a su tío con la espada en mano dispuesto a atacarlo, Aizen no dudo en desenfundar su espada

-¡AIZEN! – Grito Ichigo - Mataste a tu propia familia, Isshin era tu hermano.

-Y mi maldición – le contesto Aizen, Ichigo estaba furioso como se atrevía a decir esas cosas de su padre sin pensarlo se lanzo a atacar a Aizen logrando derivarlo.

-Yo quería ser como tu – Ichigo le reprocho mientras sostenía su espada en el cuello de Aizen.

Aizen saco una pequeña cuchilla que guardaba en la manga de su túnica y sin que Ichigo se diera cuenta se la incrusto en el muslo de la pierna.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh! – grito de dolor Ichigo al momento de caer en el suelo.

-¡ICHIGO! – Rukia grito desesperada al ver caer al chico.

-Jamás entendí por que mi hermano llevo a un andrajoso al palacio, disfruta de las calles ahí te quedaras durante mi reinado – Aizen miraba a Ichigo que estaba tendido en el suelo para luego darle la espalda. Ichigo se levanto haciendo uso de las fuerzas que le quedaban pero la cámara del reloj de arena comenzaba a derrumbarse una pila de tierra les cayo encima haciendo que cayeran por el borde para quedar colgados de sus brazos que se sostenían de una piedra que estaba en la orilla.

-¡RUKIA!

-¡Ichigo! - Rukia vio como Ichigo colgaba en el borde del precipicio y se dispuso a ir a ayudarlo.

-¡AIZEN! NO TE ATREVAS A ALTERAR TU PASADO NO SABES EL DAÑO… -Ichigo empezó a escalar al ver que Aizen ya estaba subiendo.

-¡LA IRA DE DIOS, EL INFIERNO! – Aizen ya había logrado subir, le propino una patada en la cara a Ichigo al ver que se acercaba para hacerlo caer otra vez. Ichigo con costo pudo sostenerse con una mano para no caer al precipicio y Rukia llegaba al frente de Aizen.

-No lo hagas – Rukia le pedía a Aizen mientras este colocaba sus manos en el rostro de la joven, Aizen sintió como uno de sus pies era jalado bajo su mirada para encontrar que Ichigo sostenía uno de sus pies tratando de hacerlo caer, había visto la debilidad que su sobrino sentía por la pequeña mujer que estaba frente a el, tomo a Rukia por la cintura y la arrojo al vació, y tal como lo había predicho Ichigo lo soltó para ayudar a la joven. Ichigo apenas logro agarrar a Rukia con una mano y con la otra se aferraba a la roca que era lo único que evitaba que los dos cayeran al vació, grito de dolor ya que el brazo se lo había lastimado en su lucha con Gin, pero por nada del mundo pretendía soltarla, Rukia vio como Aizen seguía su camino hacia el reloj de arena.

-Detenlo si el cristal se cuartea el mundo será destruido, no es mi destino es el tuyo, siempre lo fue, déjame ir – Rukia le dijo a Ichigo, pero el se negaba a perderla no podía ni siquiera imaginarlo.

-¡NOOOO! – grito de impotencia el tenia que salvarla, ella se tenia que quedar con el.

-Deja me ir – Rukia le suplico mientras una lagrima traicionera comenzaba a bajar por su hermoso rostro.

-¡NO VOY A DEJARTE CAER!

-Desearía que hubiéramos estado juntos – Le dijo al momento de soltar su agarre de la mano del chico.

-¡NO! – Ichigo sintió como la mano de Rukia comenzó a resbalar por la suya - ¡NO! ¡NO! – por mas que intentaba sujetar la pequeña mano no podía la iba a perder y no podía hacer nada. Rukia comenzó a llorar no quería separarse de el pero no había otra manera de evitar todo lo que se avecinada si no era de esa forma, le hubiera gustado poder tener una vida con el joven malhumorado simplemente había aprendido amar cada cosa de el hasta su eterno seño frunció que lo hacia parecer que siempre estaba de malas, pero el destino estaba en su contra, solo podía pedirle a los dioses un ultimo deseo y era que le permitieran aunque sea volver a verlo, no importaba cuando fuera ya fuera en otra vida de lo único que estaba segura, es que se volvería a enamorar de el otra vez.

-¡TE AMO ICHIGO! – grito en el momento que sintió que su mano era libre de la del chico y como caía al vació.

-¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡RUKIAA! ¡NO! – la vio caer sin poder hacer nada sintió que su corazón se quebraba por dentro, pero también sintió como la furia lo embargaba, Aizen tenia que pagar por quitarle todo lo que había amado, primero le quito a su padre y lo culpo por ello, después le quito a sus hermanos y ahora le quitaba a la mujer que amaba, todo su ser pedía venganza, como pudo comenzó a escalar para darle alcancé a Aizen.

Aizen se encontraba ya frente al reloj de arena, levanto la daga y la incrusto dentro del reloj, Ichigo llego por detrás de el intentando pararlo, pero Aizen le dio un codazo en las costillas que lo mando al suelo de nuevo, Ichigo se incorporo y coloco su mano en el mango de la daga que Aizen sostenía. Las arenas comenzaron a salir del reloj envolviéndolos a los dos, Ichigo escucho la voz de Rukia gritando su nombre y escucho su propia voz gritando el nombre de ella, Aizen e Ichigo mantenían una lucha para que el otro soltara la daga, Ichigo vio como el reloj se comenzaba a resquebrajar liberando las arenas a su paso, pudo ver el rostro de sus hermanos pidiendo ayuda. Por fin logro sacar la daga del interior del reloj, pero tanto el como Aizen fueron arrastrados por el remolino de arena que los envolvían.

Bueno aquí termina la primera parte del Príncipe de Persia y las arenas del Tiempo espero que les aya gustado, a partir de esta semana comenzara la nueva saga (si se le puede llamar así y como siempre les pido que me dejen un Review con su opinión, no les gusta nada apretar el botoncito y a mi me hacen muy feliz

Como siempre cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la próxima entrega.

Que viva el IchiRuki.


	8. Capítulo 7

Hola como están, volví con otra entrega del príncipe de Persia, aunque no considero, este como un verdadero capítulo mas bien como la apertura a la nueva saga, espero que les guste.

Como siempre agradezco a las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios y a todas aquellas que me leyeron aunque no hayan dejado review.

**Shinigami055**(tranquila yo también llore cuando mate a Rukia, gracias por seguir apoyándome y no te preocupes por haberte tardado en comentar lo importante es que te gustara, espero que me hagas saber tu comentario de esta apertura) **aLeKuchiki-zr **(me alegro que te guste mi estilo personal y espero no decepcionarte, con respecto a Kubo tengo un amigo que le esta siguiendo los pasos para informarme cada uno de sus movimientos buawjajaja no se va escapar de nosotras, ojala leas esta nueva apertura y me digas que te parece) **yuuki kuchiki **(ojala que ya no me consideres mala o a lo mejor voy a reafirmar tu teoría (te digo un secreto mis amigos si dicen que soy mala pero que esto quede entre nosotras), me gustaría saber tu opinión sobre esta nueva apertura a la nueva saga ) **chidorisagara **(me alegro de que te gustara el beso y tranquila haré que Aizen pague caro lo que hizo pero será dentro de mucho, por que por el momento casi no tendrá aparición, talvez me odies por que a Ichigo todavía le toca sufrir un poquito mas pero juro que en su momento lo recompensare, gracias por siempre darme tu apoyo y ojala me dejes tu opinión sobre esta nueva apertura) **Patito Loco **( por supuesto que te iba hacer caso para mi es todo un honor que dos escritores tan grandiosos como ustedes me guíen, espero no defraudarte y como siempre estaré recurriendo a ustedes dos si tengo alguna duda, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me dan, me alegro que brinques de alegría yo también mientras a ti te guste, estaré esperando poder hablar contigo, ojala te este yendo bien en el trabajo y que puedas leer esta nueva apertura si tienes dudas de algo no dudes en preguntarme y déjame tu opinión si por fa) **metitus **(muchas gracias por el apoyo y las palabras de animo que me has dado en estos días has sido de gran ayuda, espero que se te vayan aclarando las cosas, espero no decepcionarte por lo menos ya te aclare que tenia que ver Orihime en el enredo, como siempre espero tu comentario)

**Disclaimer: **Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Kubo Tite sama,

aunque la verdad Ichigo y Rukia nos pertenece a todas las Ichirukistas y el príncipe de Persia y el alma del guerrero y las dos coronas son propiedad de Ubisoft.

Sin más los dejo para que lean esta nueva apertura a la nueva saga.

**El P****ríncipe de Persia.**

**Capítulo 7**

No sabia donde estaba corría por esa oscura habitación, mientras sentía como era perseguido por un tipo de criatura, cansado de tanto correr y huir de algo que ni siquiera sabia que era y por que lo estaba persiguiendo, saco su espada dispuesto a darle pela.

-¡MUESTRATE! - le ordeno.

-Pero si no me estoy escondiendo alteza – escullo una voz fría que hacia que le recorriera un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Quién eres? exijo saberlo.

-Alteza solo tienes que voltear a un lado para descubrir quien soy – Hizo lo que la voz le indicaba, para encontrarse con un espejo de cuerpo entero, intrigado se acerco al espejo y observo un par de ojos amarillos que lo miraban fijamente y se podía ver como una sonrisa maniática se dibujaba en sus labios, no entendía por que pero solo eso podía ver de su rostro sus ojos y su sonrisa.

-Muy pronto alteza serás mió.

Despertó sudando frió, no entendía la pesadilla que acababa de tener de quien era esa voz y esos ojos amarillos, estaba muy confundido, lo ultimo que recordaba era haber estado luchando con Aizen en la cámara del reloj de arena, y ahora que lo analizaba no sabia donde estaba no reconocía el lugar donde había despertado, estaba apunto de pararse, cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

-No debería ponerse de pie todavía – un chico de cabello negro y mirada caía se paraba frente a el.

-¿Dónde estoy? y ¿Quién eres? – se sentía mareado y desorientado.

-Disculpe mi descortesía mi nombre es Hanatarou y esta en el barco de la señora Unohana, ella es la curandera enviada de los dioses y ¿mi señor me puede informar su nombre?

-Mi nombre es Ichigo y ¿Cómo fue que llegue hasta aquí?

-Lo recogimos en medio del mar, pero no sabemos como llego hasta ahí señor Ichigo.

-Veo que al fin despertó Príncipe Ichigo – una mujer de larga cabellera negra que la ataba en forma de trenza asía delante entro en el camarote del barco.

-¿Quién es usted? y ¿como sabe mi nombre? – pregunto extrañado, nunca en su vida había visto a esa mujer ¿Cómo era posible que ella supiera quien era el en realidad?

La mujer le sonrió de manera maternal y se acerco a la cama donde guardaba reposo.

-No se preocupe príncipe Ichigo esta a salvo con nosotros mi nombre es Unohana y soy la curandera enviada por los dioses.

-¿Pero, pensé que los dioses eran inmortales? – pregunto el chico confundido.

-Y lo somos, pero yo me encargo de la curación de personas que son elegidas.

-¿Cuándo dices lo somos es por que usted también es una diosa? – Unohana solo le sonrió en forma de respuesta, se acerco a el y coloco sus manos frente al chico y una extraña luz aparecía en ellas.

-Parece que ya se esta recuperado príncipe – la mujer alejo las manos de el chico.

-Todavía no me ha contestado ¿como sabe quien soy? – Ichigo estaba empezando a desesperarse.

-Hanatarou ¿me podrías dejar a solas con el?

-Claro como usted desee mi señora – dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida.

-No se extrañe que sepa quien es usted – comenzó a hablar la mujer – y todo lo que ha vivido, después de todo he vivido mucho mas que usted, y cuando lo estaba curando pude leer su historia.

-¿Leer mi historia? – Ichigo no entendía a que se refreía esa mujer.

-La historia de nuestras vidas están grabadas en nuestros cuerpos, el cuerpo tiene memoria propia y el me contó su historia.

-¿Pero todavía no entiendo como llegue hasta aquí? yo estaba en la cámara del reloj de arena con Aizen luchando y lo ultimo que recuerdo es a ver sido envuelto por un remolino de arena.

-Las arenas del tiempo lo trajeron hasta aquí príncipe.

-Y ¿en que lugar estoy?

-Esta en el dominio de los dioses y no tengo idea del ¿por que se le permitió que llegara hasta aquí?

-¿Cómo que no tienen idea? ¿Acaso no es usted una diosa?

-Se equivoca príncipe, yo no soy una diosa soy una hechicera, tengo ciertas cualidades con las que cuentan los dioses, como la juventud eterna y poderes de sanción.

-Y ¿Qué pueden querer los dioses de mí? Si ya me lo han quitado todo, al permitir que Aizen triunfara en sus planes.

-Se que el dolor que carga en estos momentos es muy grande, pero todo en esta vida tiene un propósito.

-¿Que tiene un propósito? – no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, esa mujer le estaba diciendo que todo el dolor por que había pasado y estaba pasando era para bien.

- Los dioses tienen un plan para ti un destino príncipe Ichigo – estas ultimas palabras hicieron que Ichigo perdiera la paciencia.

-¿ME QUIERE EXPLICAR QUE PROPOSITO, PUEDE TENER QUITARME, A MI PADRE A MIS HERMANOS Y SOBRE TODO A LA MUJER QUE AMO? – grito, el no estaba dispuesto a seguirle el jueguito a los dioses, que se buscaran otra marioneta por que el estaba fuera del juego.

-Debería tranquilizarse – Unohana ni se inmuto por los gritos del joven seguía manteniendo su aire tranquilo.

-¿Usted me pide que me tranquilice? ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que se siente ver morir a tu padre enfrente de tus ojos? o lo ¿que es ver como asesinan a sus hermanos y no haberlos podido ayudar? Y sobre todo ver como la persona de la que se enamoro caer a un abismo para darle una oportunidad de vivir, no señora Unohana ¿Usted no sabe que es eso? – Ichigo cubrió su cara con ambas manos para ocultar su frustración. Unohana solo lo miraba tristemente, sentía pena por el dolor que estaba pasando ese muchacho.

Una mujer en una cama con sabanas tan blancas como la nieve se revolvía inquieta entre sueños, oía una voz que la que la llamaba sabia que conocía esa voz pero no recordaba de donde. Otra vez volvía a tener el mismo sueño que tenia desde que había regresado a su hogar, se veía así misma en los brazos de un hombre de cabellera naranja cubierta en sangre, mientras en una mano el sostenía una espada, solo podía escuchar el nombre del hombre "Príncipe Ichigo".

Despertó al sentir una mano que tocaba su rostro.

-¿Otra vez tuviste pesadillas? – una voz masculina le pregunto y una de sus manos secaba el sudor de la frente de la mujer.

-¡Ahh! eres tu – contesto al ver el rostro masculino y el cabello rojo que le era tan familiar.

-Solo eso me dices, y yo que estaba preocupado por ti – el hombre hizo un puchero causando una pequeña risa en la mujer.

-Ya esta bien perdóname Renji.

-Esta bien pero no me contestaste ¿otra vez la misma pesadilla? – Renji le dedicada una mirada llena de preocupación a la mujer que tenia enfrente.

-Si otra vez el mismo sueño, y lo único que se es su nombre y que el me va a matar.

-Has tenido el mismo sueño desde que regresaste, ¿que piensas hacer?

-Matarlo antes de que el me mate a mi Renji – se levanto decidida de su cama.

-Renji por favor llama a Orihime.

-Esta bien Senna, como tú desees – el pelirrojo se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio a cumplir su encargo, siempre la llamaba por su nombre cuando estaban a solas.

En el gran salón se encontraba Orihime viendo el reflejo de Ichigo en la fuente.

-¿Otra vez estas aquí Orihime? – una chica de cabellera corta negra ingresaba en el gran salón.

-Eres tu Tatsuki, por un momento pensé que eras la emperatriz.

-¿Sabes que no le va a gustar nada si te encuentra aquí otra vez? Este ya no es tu lugar, tú dejaste de ser la suplente de la emperatriz.

-Solo quiera verlo una vez mas – Orihime volvía a fijar su mirada en la fuente.

-Orihime no te hagas mas daño el nunca…. –Tatsuki fue interrumpida por un pelirrojo que entraba en el salón.

-Orihime hasta que por fin te encuentro la emperatriz quiere verte – dijo Renji al ingresar al salón.

-Y ¿para que la quiere la emperatriz? – Tatsuki le pregunto a Renji.

-Y ¿como quieres que yo lo sepa?

-Si te la pasas de perrito faldero desde que volvió, no recuerdo que fueras así cuando Orihime estaba cubriendo el puesto de la emperatriz – le dijo Tatsuki a Renji.

-Para que si ese puesto ya era tuyo – Renji no se iba a dejar intimidar por esa niñita.

-Oye cabeza de piña que te has creído…. – Tatsuki estaba apunto de iniciar una pelea con Renji, pero fue interrumpida por la voz suave de Orihime.

-Muchas gracias Renji, voy para ya.

-No te preocupes no le diré que estabas aquí - Renji volvió a ver a Orihime para después salir del salón dejando a las dos amigas solas

-Me hubieras dejado romperle la cara a la piña Orihime - Tatsuki le recrimino mientras apretaba sus puños.

-Tranquilízate Tatsuki, el solo cumple su deber – Orihime dio una ultima mirada al la fuente para dirigirse a la salida.

-Es que me enferma, que se la pase detrás de ella cumpliéndole cada uno de sus caprichos, el nunca fue así contigo.

-Es normal que con ella se comporte diferente el sabia que yo solo estaba usurpando su lugar, ningún respeto me debía, además tu sabes de los sentimientos de el.

-Si se cuales son sus sentimientos – Tatsuki le respondió, mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-Mejor me apresuro sabes que no le gusta esperar – Orihime le dijo a Tatsuki al notar la mirada triste de su amiga.

-Vamos yo te acompaño a ver que quiere su majestad.

Orihime y Tatsuki tocaron en la habitación donde ya las esperaban Renji y Senna.

-Pasa Orihime te estaba esperando – le dijo Senna y noto que también estaba presente Tatsuki – Tu también pasa Tatsuki, aunque a ti no te mande a llamar – ambas hicieron una reverencia e ingresaron en la habitación.

-¿Pidió verme majestad?

-Así es Orihime, como me serviste tan fielmente cuando me encontraba ausente he decidido otorgarte una misión.

-¿Una misión? – pregunto Orihime confundida.

-Si, tu misión será buscar al Príncipe Ichigo… – Cuando Orihime escucho decir ese nombre se le ilumino la cara - y matarlo – termino de decir Senna.

-¿Matarlo? – Orihime perdió el color del rostro cuando escucho eso y comenzó a temblar, como iba a llevar acabo la misión que le habían encomendado si ella se había enamorado del chico que le acababan de dar la orden de matar, Tatsuki al notar el estado de su amiga dio un paso al frente.

-Permítame majestad llevara acabo la misión en lugar de Orihime – conocía los sentimientos de su amiga por el príncipe y sabia que no iba a poder llevar a cabo la misión.

-Y ¿Por qué tomarías su lugar? – Senna la miraba esperando una respuesta.

-Todo mundo sabe que soy muchísimo mejor guerrera que Orihime, además hace mucho que no tengo una buena pelea y estoy aburrida – estaba desesperada quería quitarle esa responsabilidad a su amiga, volteo a ver a Renji en señal de ayuda.

-Así es majestad todos sabemos que Tatsuki es una de las mejores guerreras que tenemos – no entendía el por que pero entendió el mensaje de auxilio que la chica le enviaba.

-Esta bien confiare en las palabras de Renji, Tatsuki hazte cargo de lo que dije.

-Si majestad, muchas gracias por la oportunidad – tomo a Orihime por un brazo para que saliera junto con ella ya que desde que la emperatriz le había dado la orden se quedo paralizada.

Salieron de la habitación Orihime todavía siendo arrastrada por Tatsuki, cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente Orihime rompió en chanto.

-Por favor Tatsuki no lo mates, te lo ruego – lloraba desconsolada mientras se aferraba a una de las mangas de su amiga y hacia al suelo.

-Orihime es una orden de la emperatriz sabes que no puedo desobedecerla o seré yo la que termine muerta.

-Tiene que haber otra forma en la que tú ni el mueran.

-De verdad lo siento Hime, pero no tengo otra salida – utilizo el apode que le decía cuando estaban solas y quería que se sintiera mejor. Orihime levanto su rostro lloroso y observo a su amiga.

-Pero Tatsuki, yo lo amo.

-Lo se, por eso te dije que el nunca seria para ti, te enamoraste de un imposible – Tatsuki se arrodillo para poder abrazar a su amiga se encontraba en el frió suelo llorando – Perdóname Hime - le dijo para después levantarse para ir a organizar todo.

-¡TATSUKI, POR FAVOR NO! – grito al ver a su amigo alejándose de ella, no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, si detenía a Tatsuki la matarían por desobedecer las ordenes de la emperatriz, pero si no lo hacia, el moriría.

Ichigo seguía en el camarote del barco ya habían pasado varios días desde que había despertado, se sentía bien pero Unohana no le permitía todavía levantarse de la cama, alegando que su cuerpo necesitaba descanso.

-Buenos días alteza, ¿Cómo se siente hoy? – Hanatarou ingreso en el camarote con una bandeja llena de comida.

-Buenos días Hana ¿Qué te he dicho de cómo debes llamarme? – Ichigo observo divertido al chico, en los pocos días que tenia tratándole le había cogido cariño.

-Lo… lo siento mucho príncipe Ichigo – Ichigo rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio – la señora Unohana me pidió que le dijera que mas tarde vendrá a serle la revisión diaria.

-Esperemos que de una buena vez me deje salir de este encierro – término de decir mientras comenzaba a digerir sus alimentos, en el poco tiempo que había permanecido ahí había aprendido que era mejor hacerle caso a lo que ella dijera como medico o podía ser temible.

-Eso lo veremos después de que lo revise – Unohana acababa ingresar en el camarote. Llego junto a Ichigo y extendió sus manos hacia el y empezó a examinarlo.

-Y ¿ya puedo salir de este encierro? – estaba desesperado nunca había sido de los que se están quietos en un solo lugar.

-Esta perfecto príncipe, puede subir a la superficie si lo desea – Unohana estaba por decirle algo mas cuando fue interrumpida.

-Señora Unohana debería subir se acerca una nave misteriosa – le informo una mujer alta de cabellera plateada.

-Voy para aya Isane – Unohana salio seguida por Ichigo y Hanatarou, llegaron justo en el momento que la nave era abordada por unas extrañas criatura hechas de arena y una extraña mujer totalmente vestida de negro que parecía ser la comandante de la otra nave.

Unohana y su tripulación comenzaron a pelear con las extrañas criaturas, mientras Ichigo corre en dirección de la misteriosa joven para luchar contra ella. Desenfundo su espada al momento que la chica se lanza asía el con su espada en alto, logra bloquear el golpe que le lanzaba la chica.

Tatsuki estaba impresionada nunca pensó que el dichoso príncipe supiera luchar tan bien, tuvo que saltar hacia una lado para esquivar el golpe que Ichigo le había lanzado, pero no vio venir la patada que le lanzo el chico que le dio de lleno en el estomago.

-Por lo visto la emperatriz del tiempo lo subestimo Príncipe Ichigo – le dijo Tatsuki.

-¿Quién es la emperatriz del tiempo? – Ichigo estaba confundido por que esa chica lo conocía.

Tatsuki aprovecho la confusión de Ichigo y lo arrojo al mar.

Renji bajaba por unas escaleras del palacio que casi nadie sabia que existía, para llegar a una especie de cámara con un lago en el centro, llego a la orilla del lago y se arrodillo para ver a una pequeña mujer que parecía que dormía en el fondo de este. Toco el agua como si con esto acariciar la piel de la joven.

-¿Que pasara cuando despiertes y todos tus recuerdos vuelvan?, solo espero que me perdones por haberte engañado – Su mirada se volvió triste mientras observaba a la mujer - ¿dime que debería hacer? Una vez te deje ir por no tener la valentía de retenerte a mi lado y por eso siento que te perdí y tu corazón le pertenece a otro – Renji se puso en pie para poder salir de esa cámara, pero no se dio cuenta que una mirada felina lo observaba.

Espero que les aya gustado la apertura a la nueva saga que estará basada en los video juegos del príncipe del Persia y el alma del guerrero y el príncipe de Persia y las dos coranas ya que voy a fusionar ambas historias, claro solo agarrare de base la idea principal el resto corre por mi cuenta.

Quería hacerles una aclaración con respecto a Unohana la pongo como una hechicera que tiene ciertas habilidades de los dioses es mas como una Calipso que es la bruja del mar ella tampoco era una diosa pero era inmortal como ellos.

También quería aclarar que hay personajes en que los voy a llamar por su apellido como a Unohana y a otros que si voy a utilizar sus nombres.

Espero que me dejen saber su opinión con respecto a esta nueva apertura, por fa déjenme un review que los escritores nos alimentamos de ellos.

Chao, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto.

Que viva el IchiRuki.


	9. Capítulo 8

Hola como están, se que me tarde una eternidad en traerles este capítulo, pero tengo muy buenas razones: 1. se me fue el Internet por dos días, 2. le entro un virus a mi computadora que borro el capítulo y me toco reescribirlo todo otra vez, 3. cuando estaba a punto de subirlo se me volvió a ir el Internet y hasta hoy en la noche me regreso, espero que no se molesten mucho conmigo.

Como siempre quiero agradecerles sus lindos reviews.

**chibi are**(muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te aya hecho esperar con este nuevo Cáp., como siempre espero tu comentario para que me digas que te pareció)

**chidorisagara **( Quien es la chica con la que habla Renji no descubrirá pronto, por el momento no te lo puedo decir, espero no decepcionarte con este Cáp. y me gustaría saber tu opinión de el) **yuuki kuchiki **( no te preocupes yo soy feliz con que me dejes tus comentarios, en donde esta Rukia es un misterio todavía, entiendo el sentimiento a mi tampoco me gusta Senna, pero en este caso era necesaria, espero leer tu comentario de este nuevo Cáp.) **alessandra08 **(Bienvenida me alegro montones que te guste la historia, me alegro que te gustara el papel de Unohana y muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, ojala me dejes saber que te pareció este Cáp.) **miaka-ichiruki **( me alegro que te gustaran los últimos Cáp., espero que este no te decepcione, que paso con Rukia todavía no te lo puedo responder, me gustaría mucho saber tu opinión del nuevo capítulo) **Shinigami055 **( no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que te gusto, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me he dado cuenta que el odio por Senna es muy grande y no las culpo yo también la odio, me alegro que te guste mi estilo, y espero leer tu comentario de este nuevo Cáp.) **PatitoLoco y BBadGuy 4ever **(espero que este capítulo te guste, trate de seguir tus consejos y me gustaría saber que opinas de como quedo, como siempre eternamente agradecida por tus consejos y tu apoyo y tratare de darle un mejor final a Tatsuki, espero que nos leamos pronto) **aLeKuchiki-zr **( no sabes lo feliz que me hace que te guste mi estilo, definitivamente todo mundo odia a Senna yo también estoy incluida en la jugada, pero si era necesaria, por cierto mi amigo me informo que ya le esta montando el operativo a Kubo muy pronto tendremos noticias suyas, espero saber que te pareció este nuevo Cáp.) **metitus **( amiga antes que nada quiero decirte que me dejaste preocupada, mañana estaré conectada todo el día, espero que podamos hablar, te agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que me das, espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo y que me dejes tu opinión al respecto)

**Disclaimer:** Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Kubo Tite sama y el príncipe de Persia y el alma del guerrero y las dos coronas son propiedad de Ubisoft.

Sin más que decir término con la larga espera espero que lo disfruten.

**El Príncipe de Persia**

**Capítulo 8**

Ichigo despertó a la orilla de una playa después de ser arrojado del barco de Unohana por la misteriosa chica, estaba comenzando a cansarse de despertar en lugares que no conocía, se incorporo para poder examinar el lugar donde se encontraba. Camino por largo rato por la orilla de la playa sin encontrar rastros de vida humana, el sol comenzaba a caer en el horizonte, decidió buscar algo para comer y encender una fogata para poder pasar la noche, se sentía sumamente cansado ya en la mañana se encargaría de averiguar donde se encontraba.

Estaba profundamente dormido, cuando sintió que algo se movía a su alrededor, abrió lentamente los ojos en busca de lo que lo había despertado pero no encontró nada a su alrededor, pensó que talvez solo fue un crustáceo y cerro los ojos para intentar volver a dormir, fue entonces que escullo el rugido mas aterrador que aya escuchado en su vida, se levanto rápidamente tomando su espada que reposaba a un costado suyo para estar alerta.

Sin saber ¿De donde? o ¿Cómo? Una enorme criatura de unos tres metros de alto con una mascara blanca que parecía estar hecha de hueso con cuernos apareció frente a el, estaba impresionado por la apariencia de la criatura. La criatura lanzo un golpe, que lo mando a volar varios metros, adolorido intento incorporarse y tomar su espada para darse cuenta que ya no la tenia con el, desesperado busco a su alrededor y pudo observar que estaba en los pies de la criatura, sin nada mas que pudiera hacer corrió hacia la criatura, logro esquivar un golpe y se barrio entre sus pies logrando tomar su espada. Ichigo levanto su espada justo en el momento que la criatura volvía a tirarle otro golpe logrando cortar un poco la mano de la criatura, esta rugió fieramente ante la herida hecha por el príncipe y en su boca comenzó a formarse una especie de energía negra.

-Sentaro, Kiyone ¡Ahora! – escucho a un hombre gritar.

-¡SI MI SEÑOR UKITAKE! – gritaron ambos a la vez, mientras que una pequeña mujer de cabellera castaña clara se colocaba frente a Ichigo y conjuraba un hechizo que Ichigo no logro entender solo vio una especie de barrera dorada que lo envolvía a el y al chica.

-No te partes de mi lado estarás a salvo – le dijo la mujer, mientras un hombre alto de cabello negro y una extraña barbaba se colocaba frente a ellos y conjuraba otra especie de hechizo y en sus manos se formaba una esfera de energía roja. La criatura lanzo la energía que había formado en dirección de Ichigo y los demás, Sentaro lanzo su esfera de energía logrando desviar la trayectoria del rayo de la criatura. Rápidamente Sentaro, volvió a conjurar el hechizo formándose otra esfera roja en sus mano que esta vez lanzo a la criatura dándole de lleno en el pecho.

La criatura rugió y detrás de ella se formo un especie de agujero negro en donde ingreso, y después desapareció.

Kiyone deshizo la barrera que la protegía a ella y a Ichigo, para colocarse a la par de Sentaro y un hombre de larga cabellera blanca caminaba hacia ellos, cuando Ichigo lo observo le dio una apariencia enfermiza, se notaba que su salud era frágil, pero su rostro denotaba bondad y eso le hizo sentirse tranquilo.

-¡Muy bien hecho! Sentaro, Kiyone – dijo el hombre volteando a ver a sus subordinados y ambos reían con superioridad – pero ahora es mejor irnos antes de que decida regresar.

-¡SI MI SEÑOR UKITAKE! –volvieron a gritar ambos al unísono y empezaron a caminar detrás de su señor.

-¡Oigan esperen! – grito Ichigo al ver que se iban.

-¿No piensa venir con nosotros príncipe Ichigo? – Ukitake se volteo al ver que Ichigo no caminaba con ellos, ante el comentario Ichigo decidió caminar detrás de ellos.

-¿Como sabe quien soy? – Ichigo comenzaba a creer que todo mundo lo conocía, primero Unohana, la extraña chica que lo ataco en el barco y ahora este hombre que respondía al nombre de Ukitake, el problema era que el estaba en desventaja ya que el no conocía a nadie, lo que lo llevo a su siguiente pregunta - ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Venga con nosotros, cuando estemos en un lugar seguro responderé a todas sus preguntas – Ukitake le dedico una sonrisa sincera, Ichigo decidió confiar en ellos después de todo la habían salvado de esa criatura, y no pensaba quedarse solo esperando que volviera aparecer, no señor su padre no había criado a un tonto, aunque si le hubieran preguntado a Hisagi hubiera contestado que si.

Se adentraron al fondo del bosque que se encontraba detrás de la playa y caminaron por largo rato hasta llegar a la parte mas profunda del bosque, en donde se levantaba una pequeña cabaña en el centro. Ukitake ingreso en ella seguido por Sentaro y Kiyone quienes se voltearon a ver a Ichigo y con una sonrisa le indicaban que pasara, Ichigo ingreso al interior de la vivienda y se sorprendió de lo grande que era por dentro.

-Sentaro, Kiyone, ¿me harían el favor de traernos té? – Ukitake pidió a sus subordinados mientras le indicaba un lugar para sentarse Ichigo.

-¡CLARO QUE SI! – volvieron a contestar al unísono, y se dedicaban miradas de rivalidad entre ellos.

-¡ME LO PIDIO A MI SENTARO!

-¡NO ME LO PIDIO A MI KIYONE!

-¡QUE NO QUE FUE A MI!

-¡QUE NO!

-¡QUE SI!

-¡LO TRAERE YO POR QUE SOY 10 VECES MAS LEAL AL SEÑOR UKITAKE QUE TU! – le dijo Sentaro a Kiyone.

-¡PUES YO SOY 20 VECES MAS LEAL! – le contesto Kiyone mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-¡ENTONCES YO SOY 50 VECES MAS!

-¡Y YO 100 VECES MAS! – y entre discusiones se dirigieron a cumplir el encargo de su señor, Ichigo solo observaba la escena asombrado.

-¿Siempre son así? – Ichigo le pregunto a Ukitake.

-Son muy leales – Ukitake sonrió al ver a sus subordinados alejarse todavía discutiendo.

Tatsuki corría por el largo pasillo hasta la habitación de Orihime.

-¡ORIHIME! ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICISTE? –grito preocupada.

-¡Tatsuki no tenia opción tenia que salvarlo! – le respondió tristemente.

-Por eso enviaste a Ayame y a Shun'ō para salvarlo, ¿te das cuenta lo que la emperatriz te va hacer cuando sepa lo que hiciste?

-Lo se pero por lo menos no te culparan por no cumplir tu misión y el esta vivo – Orihime volvió a ver a Tatsuki con determinación – asumiré la responsabilidad de mis actos.

-Orihime el hecho de que ahora lo ayas salvado de la muerte no quiere decir que la emperatriz no mande a alguien más a matarlo. ¡Entiéndelo de una vez Orihime no podrás salvarlo por siempre, el no es para ti! – le dolía ser tan dura con su amiga pero era necesario para el bien de ella.

-Lo se Tatsuki pero yo… - Orihime rompió en llanto – yo no puedo evitarlo yo me enamore de el y en cuanto vi que lo arrojaste por la borda del barco actué sin pensar.

-¡Es decir que entraste al gran salón! – Tatsuki no pregunto lo afirmo – ¡Orihime sabes que ya no tienes permitido ingresar en el gran salón!

-Pero Tatsuki yo quería verlo y esa era la única manera de poder hacerlo.

-Sincera mente ¿no se que voy hacer contigo? – Tatsuki se acerco a su amiga para poder abrazarla, Orihime al sentir la cercanía de su amiga se arrojo en sus brazos y acurruco su cabeza en el pecho de Tatsuki para poder llorar.

-¡Perdóname Tatsuki! – Tatsuki puso su mano en la cabeza de su amiga y la acariciaba en forma de consuelo.

-Ya, ya tranquilízate, primero que todo tienes que salir de aquí, antes de que descubran lo que hiciste, tenemos que ponerte a salvo – Tatsuki miraba de forma preocupada a Orihime.

-Pero yo, no quiero que por mi causa tú tengas problemas.

-Vamos Hime no te preocupes me las arreglare, además sabes que soy un hueso duro de roer, por el momento me preocupa mas lo que la emperatriz pueda hacer contigo.

-¡Muchas Gracias Tatsuki! ¡No se como pagártelo!

-Solo seca esas lagrimas y prométeme que no volverás a llorar –Tatsuki sonrió mientras secaba una lagrima traviesa que bajaba por la mejilla de Orihime por lo cual fue premiada con una sonrisa de Orihime.

Ninguna de las dos mujeres se percató de que había alguien escuchándolas, un pelirrojo se debatía entre que hacer, por un lado las dos mujeres que hablaban eran sus amigas y las quería y por el otro estaba Senna, el prometió protegerla y que el pelinaranja príncipe estuviera vivo era un peligro constante para la vida de ella. Sin siquiera conocerlo y sentía que lo odiaba con toda su alma, ese maldito príncipe de pacotilla había robado lo que mas anhelaba en el mundo y no se lo perdonaría.

-¿Se puede saber que es lo que te tiene tan perdido en tus pensamientos? Renji – Yoruichi apareció frente a Renji.

-Demonios Yoruichi casi me matas de un susto – Renji respiraba agitadamente debido a la impresión de ver a la mujer felina frente a el.

-Así de sucia tendrás la conciencia, pero Renji nunca te enseñaron que es de mala educación espiar detrás de las puertas – Yoruichi sonreía burlesca mente mientras observaba al pelirrojo parado frente a ella.

-Ya cállate y mejor dime que esta haciendo tú aquí.

-Solo venia a saludar a los amigos ¿acaso ahora no puedo? – le dijo mientras hacia un puchero.

-Déjate de cosas Yoruichi, tú y yo sabemos que ese no es el verdadero motivo, dime la verdad.

-¿Qué otra verdad puede haber? O es que acaso estas escondiendo algo querido Renji – Yoruichi se acerco peligrosamente a Renji con movimientos felinos.

-Que…. Que podría estar escondiendo yo – Renji comenzó a sudar esa mujer lo ponía muy nervioso siempre parecía que sabia mas de lo que decía, trago saliva con dificultad – son imaginaciones tuyas Yoruichi.

-OH, entonces por que estas tan nervioso o ¿también es mi imaginación?

-No…. no se de que me estas hablando.

-Vamos Renji no seas malito conmigo – coloco un dedo sobre el pecho de Renji y comenzó hacer círculos en el – dime que hacías en la habitación del lago.

-¿Cómo es que tú? – como ella se entero que había bajado a esa habitación si se cuido mucho en que nadie lo siguiera.

-Renji, Renji, Renji, deberías saber que a mi nadie me engaña – le dijo mientras se alejaba del cuerpo del chico.

-Yo… yo no hacia nada en ese lugar me gusta ir a meditar ahí eso es todo – Renji comenzó a caminar tratando de alejarse la felina mujer.

-Y en que meditabas, ¿en que le dirás cuando ella despierte? – Yoruichi caminaba detrás de el.

-Yoruichi yo solo la protejo – Renji agallo la cabeza en señal de culpa.

-¡OH por favor no te engañes Renji!, tú solo te proteges a ti mismo. Entiende que no importa lo que hagas nada volverá hacer como antes.

-Eso lo se Yoruichi, pero yo solo quiero estar a su lado.

-Engañándola, mintiéndole, no creo que sea la mejor manera – Yoruichi sabia que estaba lastimando a Renji, pero tenia que hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Yoruichi deja tranquilo a Renji el solo sigue mis ordenes – un hombre alto de cabellera negra larga y ojos grises apareció frente a ellos.

-¡Señor Byakuya! – Renji no pudo ocultar su asombro de ver a su señor parado frente a el.

-¡OH! pero si es el pequeño Byakuya – Yoruichi cambio su actitud a una juguetona, hacer sufrir a ese hombre siempre había sido su mas grande placer.

-Renji, como va todo – Byakuya simplemente ignoro a la morena.

-Muy bien señor, no ha habido ningún problema.

-Y que asunto importante ha traído al mismísimo dios Sol en persona al palacio del tiempo – Pregunto Yoruichi.

-¿Se te olvida que la emperatriz del tiempo es mi hermana? – le contesto sin muchas ganas.

-No yo no pero al parecer tu si – respondió de manera mordaz.

-Renji ¿donde se encuentra mi hermana? – Byakuya volvió a ignorar a Yoruichi.

-Esta en su habitación descansando no ha dormido muy bien últimamente señor – Renji respondió con voz preocupada.

-Byakuya, hasta cuando crees que vas a poder seguir con tu teatro – Yoruichi hablo por primera vez seriamente.

-No te metas en los asuntos de mi familia – le dijo el pelinegro sin alterar la voz -Renji ven conmigo donde Senna – empezó a caminar para dejar a Yoruichi parada a mitad del camino.

-A veces me pregunto como este cubo de Hielo puede ser el dios del sol – se preguntaba mentalmente Yoruichi al ver la actitud fría de Byakuya.

Ichigo y Ukitake estaban sentados mientras disfrutaban del té que Sentaro y Kiyone le habían traído.

-Muy bien príncipe Ichigo ahora si responderé a todas las preguntas que tengas – le dijo Ukitake mientras sonreía de manera paternal.

-Primero que todo estoy muy agradecido por haberme ayudado en la playa – fue lo primero que les dijo Ichigo.

-Me imagino ¿que quieres saber quienes somos y como sabemos quien eres verdad?

-Si quiero saber quienes son ustedes, pero la verdad ya estoy acostumbrado a que todo mundo sepa quien soy, al parecer el soy único que olvida quien es, todo mundo parece conocerme sin yo conocer a nadie – les dijo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-Bueno mi nombre es Ukitake y ellos son Sentaro y Kiyone, pero creo que eso ya lo sabias.

-Escuche sus nombres en la playa – fue lo único que respondió – lo que en realidad quiero saber es que son.

-Por ahora eso no es de mucha importancia – le contesto Ukitake que sonreía de manera amable.

-Esta bien no importa si no me quieren decir que son, pero al menos contésteme una pregunta ¿Qué era esa cosa que me ataco en la playa?

-El nombre de esa criatura es el Dahaka y es el guardián de la línea del tiempo – Ichigo pudo percibir el cambio de voz de Ukitake.

-Y ¿Por qué me ataco? – pregunto Ichigo.

-Veras príncipe Ichigo, tu debiste morir por abrir el reloj de las arenas, es por eso que el Dahaka te persigue – en la voz de Ukitake se podía percibir la preocupación – El Dhaka no va a parar de perseguirte hasta que te mate.

Ichigo sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, esa cosa quería matarlo, toco su abdomen donde el Dhaka lo había golpeado, todavía le dolía el golpe y eso que solo lo había rozado si le hubiera dado de lleno seguro que lo mataba, tembló ante ese pensamiento.

-Por primera vez en mi vida… tengo miedo – dijo Ichigo en un susurro.

-Y vas a morir – Ukitake no sabia como ayudar al joven que estaba delante de el, sabia que al intervenir en la playa solo esta alargando un poco la vida del muchacho, pero le parecía injusto que el no supiera a que se enfrentaba.

-Señor Ukitake ¿cree que aya alguna posibilidad de escapar de esa criatura? – Ichigo pregunto, pero observo como Ukitake negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Nadie puede escapar a su destino muchacho! – le contesto Ukitake.

-Entonces prefiero morir intentando liberarme de la bestia, no me quedare sentado esperando que esa bestia venga a matarme – se levanto dispuesto a salir de la cabaña.

-Príncipe no te conviene enfrentar a la bestia, nadie puede cambiar lo que esta escrito en la línea del tiempo – le dijo, pero al observar la determinación del joven – Espera hasta que amanezca príncipe, descansa bien por lo menos esta noche y mañana decides tu camino – termino por decirle, Ichigo pensó mejor lo que iba hacer, el hecho de que aya decidido no esconderse del Dahaka no quería decir que se lo iba a poner fácil, además Ukitake tenia razón, necesitaba descansar bien para lo que le esperaba.

Byakuya y Renji ingresaron habitación de Senna, estaba profundamente dormida, pero se notaba que su sueño no era para nada reconfortante ya que se revolvía entre sus sabanas inquieta. Renji preocupado se acerco a la cabecera de la cama para poder despertarla.

-Senna – susurro – despierta, tienes visitas.

-Renji – la mujer comenzó a abrir sus grandes ojos y al observar a su amigo se lanzo a sus brazos para abrazarlo – Renji, otra vez ese maldito sueño – escondió su rostro en el pecho de su amigo.

-Ya, ya tranquila es solo eso un sueño estas a salvo – le contesto, mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabeza con una mano para darle seguridad – yo estoy aquí y no permitiré que te hagan daño.

-Gracias Renji – Senna le dedico una dulce sonrisa. Renji sentía que podía permanecer así para siempre, pero un carraspeo lo trajo a la realidad.

-Lo… lo siento señor – dijo mientras soltaba a Senna y se ponía de pie a un lado permitiendo que esta pudiera observar a la otra persona que se encontraba en la habitación.

-¡Hermano! – Senna no podía creer lo que veía, froto sus ojos para comprobar que estaba despierta y no solo era un producto de su imaginación.

-Hola Senna – le contesto Byakuya – Renji déjame a solas con mi hermana – le ordeno. Renji salio silenciosamente de la habitación.

Byakuya se acerco lentamente a la cama donde todavía se encontraba Senna.

-Hermano ¿que haces aquí? – todavía no salía de su impresión.

-Quería ver como te encontrabas eso es todo – le contesto fríamente – Renji me comento que no estas durmiendo bien – Senna gruño por debajo y juro que mataría a Renji por irle con el chisme a su hermano.

-No es nada hermano.

-Senna ¿cuéntame que sueñas? – por el tono que utilizo Senna supo que no fue una petición si no una orden.

-Yo todas las noche sueño con un hombre de cabellera naranja que me quita la vida, pero últimamente en el sueño escucho la voz de una mujer que grita su nombre – Byakuya levanto una ceja, examino a su hermana.

-Sabes ¿quien es la mujer que lo llama? – le pregunto.

-No, pero su voz se me hace muy conocida.

-Senna, deberías dejar de estar pensando en tonterías y concentrarte en tus responsabilidades, eres la emperatriz del tiempo no puedes perder tu tiempo con semejantes estupideces – le contesto sin ningún sentimiento en la voz.

-Si hermano, discúlpame ya no pensare en esas cosas – le contesto fríamente.

Sin decirle ninguna otra palabra a su hermana Byakuya abandono la habitación, Senna estaba acostumbrada a la forma fría de actuar de su hermano y aunque le prometió que ya no pensaría en eso sabia que no podría cumplir esa promesa, no podía sacar de su cabeza al chico de cabello naranja y la voz de esa mujer que lo llamaba, por alguna razón la inquietaba mas la voz de esa misteriosa chica, que el propio chico que había visto que le quitaba la vida, sabia que eso no era solo un sueño era una premonición, decidió que por el momento se preocuparía por el problema que tenía mas rápida solución.

-¡Renji! – llamo al pelirrojo.

-Si Senna, ¿que deseas? – el pelirrojo ingreso en la habitación como si hubiera estado esperando que lo llamaran.

-¿Sabes si Tatsuki ya volvió de su misión? – le pregunto, Renji trago grueso no sabia que hacer, no podía mentirle pero tampoco quería causarles ningún mal a sus amigas, ¿no podía Orihime haberse enamorado de otra cabeza de naranja? y no del que quería matar a Senna y no ponerlo en semejante predicamento.

-¡Renji! te hice una pregunta – le dijo fríamente.

-Si ya volvió, pero el príncipe Ichigo sigue con vida – Renji cerro los ojos fuertemente mientras hablaba, sabia que estaba traicionando a sus amigas, pero el se había prometido proteger a la mujer que estaba frente a el y si el pelinaranja seguía con vida no podría hacerlo y el peso de su promesa era mas fuerte que todo lo demás.

-¿Cómo sabes que esta vivo? – le pregunto.

-Simplemente lo se – no pensaba admitir que se había enterado por estar espiando detrás de las puertas.

-¡Renji, le di la misión a ella por que me dijiste que era una de las mejores guerreras que tenemos! – Senna estaba comenzando a alterarse.

-Y lo es solo que ella no fallo en su misión.

-¡¿Qué no fallo en su misión? Y me dices que el príncipe esta vivo! – le grito.

-¡El estaría muerto si no fuera por que Orihime envió a sus espíritus a salvarlo! – grito Renji sin pensarlo, no quería delatar a Orihime, pero perdió el controlo cuando Senna comenzó a culparlo por el fallo, sabia que Tatsuki lo mataría cuando se enterara que el acuso a Orihime.

-Y ¿por que Orihime lo salvo? – Senna no entendía la razón que llevo a esa mujer a desobedecerla.

-Es que ella… - Renji savia que no tenia que revelar el secreto de su amiga ya que ni el debería saberlo si no fuera por la conversación que escucho.

-¿Es que ella que Renji? – por el tono de voz que Senna utilizo sabia que no iba a aceptar una negativa.

-Ella esta enamorada del príncipe – término por decir, mientras bajaba la cabeza. Senna sintió como algo en su pecho ardía, saber que Orihime estaba enamorada de el no le agrado para nada y su enojo se hizo evidente.

Renji sintió como la temperatura del cuarto descendía, ese era un signo evidente de que Senna estaba furiosa, cuando eran pequeños y ella se enojaba siempre terminaba congelando algo y para mala suerte de el casi siempre terminaba siendo el mismo, esperaba que esta vez no fuera así.

Senna salio corriendo de la habitación seguida de cerca por Renji.

-¿Senna donde vas? – grito el pelirrojo esperando una contestación que nunca llego.

Escullo que Renji le grito pero no le importo corrió en dirección del gran salón, primero tenía que comprobar que el estuviera vivo y que Renji no se equivocaba. Ingreso al gran salón e inmediatamente se acerco a la fuente toco el agua de esta y pudo ver la imagen de Ichigo dormido en una cama reflejada en el agua.

-¡MALDICIÓN! – Grito – ¡ESE MALDITO ESTA VIVO!

-Senna por favor cálmate vas a congelar todo el castillo si sigues así – Renji trataba de calmar la furia de la chica.

-¡Renji sabes que no puedes ingresar al gran salón, solo la emperatriz tiene ese derecho! – le dijo al ver al hombre detrás de ella.

-Lo se Senna, lo se, pero estas muy alterada, tienes que calmarte.

-¡Me pides que me calme, cuando el hombre que me quiere quitar la vida sigue con vida, y solo por que a una de mis doncellas se le ocurrió la genial idea de enamorarse de el! – casi escupió lo ultimo, no sabia por que le costaba tanto decir que Orihime estaba enamorada de el príncipe.

-Es por esa misma razón que pido que te calmes, para que pienses con la cabeza que vas hacer.

Tatsuki sintió la temperatura del ambiente descender eso solo quería decir que la emperatriz no estaba nada feliz a lo mejor ya se había enterado que el príncipe seguía con vida, solo esperaba que todavía no estuviera enterada de la participación de Orihime en el suceso, amaba a Orihime como a una pequeña hermana, y cargaría con toda la responsabilidad de ser necesario, suspiro al recordar que por el momento Orihime estaba salvo y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la ausencia de ella se hiciera notar, ya pensaría como cubrir su ausencia.

Ichigo despertó y recordó el sueño que acababa de tener, oyó la voz de una mujer que lo llamaba y podía jurar que esa voz era la de Rukia, suspiro cansado, se levanto de la cama y salio de la habitación se acerco a una ventana que estaba en el pasillo para ver que estaba amaneciendo.

-Rukia – murmuro con melancolía, todavía podía oír su voz llamándolo.

-¡Es un lindo nombre! – Ichigo dio un pequeño salto – discúlpeme príncipe no era mi intención asustarlo – le dijo Ukitake.

-No se preocupe señor Ukitake, es solo que esta perdido en mis pensamientos – le dijo con melancolía.

-¿Debe extrañarla mucho?

-La verdad si la extraño demasiado – en sus ojos se podía observar el dolor de su alma – ¿quiere que le diga algo gracioso? – le pregunto a Ukitake y este le respondió con un movimiento de la cabeza en señal de afirmación – al principio no podía estar a la par de ella sin que quisiera matarla y creo que a ella le pasaba igual – sonrió melancólicamente aunque esa sonrisa no llego a sus ojos.

Ukitake observo atentamente al chico delante de el, se podía ver lo que estaba sufriendo aunque el no quisiera admitirlo ya que se quería hacer el fuerte pero todo lo que había vivido era demasiado para una sola persona. No estaba seguro de lo que iba hacer, pero sentía que se lo debía, los dioses ya habían jugado mucho con ese pobre muchacho.

-Príncipe, a unos cuatro días de aquí se encuentra la isla del tiempo, hogar de la emperatriz del tiempo – le dijo Ukitake.

-¿Emperatriz del tiempo? – pregunto no era la primera vez que oía de ella, la mujer del barco también la menciono, pero ¿Quién era ella?

-La emperatriz del tiempo fue la creadora de las arenas del tiempo, si vas a su castillo talvez ella te pueda ayudar – le termino de decir.

-Dudo que me quiera ayudar si envió una mujer a asesinarme – le dijo Ichigo – pero si ella fue la creadora de las arenas talvez pueda obligarla a que cambien las cosas.

-¿Y si decide que no te ayudaras que harás príncipe? – le pregunto Ukitake.

-¡Haré lo que sea con tal de cambiar las cosas, si es necesario la matare! – pero en ese instante reflexiono – si la emperatriz del tiempo creo las arenas, eso quiere decir que si la mato las arenas desaparecerán y el Dahaka no tendrá nada en mi contra – Ukitake negó con la cabeza.

-Me temo mi querido príncipe que si vas con ese pensamiento tu viaje no acabara nada bien – Ichigo simplemente ignoro el comentario – como dije antes muchacho nadie puede cambiar su destino.

Espero que aya valido la pena la espera, si no acepto tomatazos, repollazos, o las verduras que quieran lanzarme.

No sean malitos y regálenme un review si que es el alimento de los escritores.

Prometo no volver a tardarme tanto.

Que viva el Ichiruki y nos leemos pronto.


	10. Capítulo 9

Hola volví con una nueva entrega del Príncipe de Persia si se que no tengo perdón por haberme tardado tanto, pero en verdad mi salud no ha andado muy bien últimamente, pero puse todo mi esfuerzo en poder terminar este capítulo y traérselo, para los que leen Sora to Yuuki el capítulo queda para la próxima semana.

Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews y sus buenos deseos para que mejorara mi salud y me agregaron a sus alertas.

**yuuki kuchiki **(Muchísimas gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero que el capítulo te agrade y poder seguir contando con tu apoyo, yo se que no ye gusto es hecho de que Byakuya fuera hermano de Senna, pero te juro que todo tiene una explicación) **chidorisagara **(Gracias por preocuparte por mi salud y si te soy sincera a mi tampoco me agrada Senna, pero la necesitaba, muy pronto se viene el gran reencuentro, aunque creo que no va ser como todos lo imaginan, espero que disfrutes el capítulo) **yoxxa **(Gracias por tus buenos deseos aunque no estoy del todo bien ya no aguantaba sin traerles el capítulo pendiente de esta historia, me alegro de que te guste la historia y espero que ya te hayan quedado claro en lo que confundías si no es así no dudes en preguntarme, ojala te guste el capítulo) **aLeKuchiki-zr **(Gracias por leer el capítulo anterior, si hasta que la Hime hizo algo bien y Tatsuki se encargara de dejarle muy claro que el no la quiere, el hecho de que Byakuya sea el hermano de Senna tiene una explicación que mas adelante se dará a conocer y si es grandioso dios del sol oye pásame el twiter de Kubo onegai, espero que te guste el capítulo) **metitus **(Gracias amiga por estar pendiente de mi salud y darme ánimos todo este tiempo, como te lo dije este capítulo este dedicado especialmente para ti por ser mi apoyo, Ichigo es de as personas que sufren en silencio y se guardan su dolor y no lo comparten con nadie, espero que te guste este capítulo ya que esta hecho especialmente para ti) **Patito Loco **(Hola espero que te este yendo bien en tu trabajo y el incendio del que me habías contado se aya apagado, se que dure mucho en actualizar, pero es que en verdad se me juntaron muchas cosas, como siempre espero tu comentario del capítulo, espero que te guste ojala pueda leer tu opinión)

**Disclaimer:** Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Kubo Tite sama y el príncipe de Persia y el alma del guerrero y las dos coronas son propiedad de Ubisoft.

Quería dedicar este capítulo a mí querida amiga Metitus, por su apoyo incondicional y sus palabras de ánimo. En verdad amiga muchísimas gracias TQM.

Y sin mas que decir espero que disfruten el capítulo.

**El P****ríncipe de Persia.**

**Capítulo 9**

Senna caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación, se sentía frustrada hacia un día que le había pedido a Renji que se encargara de la búsqueda de Orihime dentro del castillo sin ningún resultado, simplemente parecía que se la había tragado la tierra, ni siquiera con la fuente del gran salón lograba ubicarla. Conocía muy bien los espíritus guardianes de la chica y sabía que gracias a ellos la chica podía desaparecer del mapa, talvez fue a causa de estas habilidades que la escogieron para remplazarla cuando estuvo ausente.

Necesitaba encontrarla, necesitaba aliviar aunque sea un poco la frustración que sentía, como se atrevió esa niñita malagradecida a traicionarla y lo que mas rabia y coraje le daba era saber el motivo de esa traición, la muy tonta se enamoro de un humano y no de un humano cualquiera tenia que ser de un príncipe, ¡ah pero tampoco era un príncipe cualquiera si no que era el maldito que le quería quitar la vida! Debía de admitir que el dichoso príncipe estaba de muy buen ver, pero de ahí a traicionar a tu señora la que te ha dado todo y la que te convirtió en alguien cuando no eras nada, eso era algo que ella no toleraba, si había algo que ella odiara era a los desagradecidos y Orihime se estaba comportando de esa manera con ella y la haría pagar cara su traición.

Y se ponía a analizar más la situación ¿Cómo era posible que ese chico estuviera en el territorio de los dioses? ¿Por que se le había permitido llegar hasta allí? Si por sus venas no corría ni una sola gota de sangra divina, es cierto que los sirvientes y demás personal que estaba bajo el cargo de los dioses tampoco lo tenían, pero a ellos se les hacia una excepción para servir a sus señores, pero a ese muchacho ningún dios lo había pedido, eso era lo que mas la intrigada la tenia ¿Qué podía tener de especial ese chico para poder estar en un lugar tan sagrado?

Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de su ensoñación.

-Adelante – fue lo único que dijo, al instante vio entrar a su mejor amigo.

-Senna ya revisamos todo el castillo y ella no esta aquí – le informo Renji.

-Renji ¿estas seguro de que revisaron bien el castillo? – la mujer le dedico una dura mirada al aludido.

-Estoy seguro – contesto aunque sabia muy bien que había una habitación que no habían revisado, pero también estaba seguro que Orihime no podía en encontrarse dicho lugar ya que solo era conocido por el y por el señor Byakuya, aunque sudo frió al recordar que una vez Yoruichi lo sorprendió en el, pero Orihime era otra cosa.

-Renji ¿Dónde esta Tatsuki? – Volvió a preguntar - ¿esta enterada de que buscamos a Orihime? – renji simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Maneje esto con suma discreción como tú me lo pediste Senna, utilicé a mis hombres de confianza, y les prohibí hablar del tema con alguien – le respondió el chico – y en cuanto a Tatsuki en estos momentos esta entrenando la acabo de ver.

Senna sabia que si quería encontrar a Orihime, tendría que ser por medio de la morena, estaba segura que Tatsuki había ayudado a escapar a Orihime y por lo tanto sabia donde se escondía, tenia que actuar con la cabeza fría, para lograr su objetivo y eso era algo que le había enseñado su hermano era eso su actitud fría, no por nada era la hermana del dios sol.

Renji miraba atento a su amiga de antaño, esa persona fría que caminaba por esa habitación, que no dudaría un momento en utilizar cualquier método para lograr su objetivo ya no era la pequeña niña que conoció que podía iluminar el día mas que su propio hermano con solo sonreír y vaya que eso era difícil tratándose del dios sol, que su mirada era dulce y llena de alegría, ahora cuando observaba esos ojos solo podía distinguir odio y temor, ¿Dónde quedo esa pequeña? El lo sabia muy bien solo que se negaba a reconocerlo sabia que el mismo día que la dejo partir a cumplir con la misión que le habían encomendado nunca mas volvería a ver a esa niña y ante el se levantaba una mujer totalmente diferente.

-Renji, has que mantengan vigilada a Tatsuki, en algún momento intentara ponerse en contacto con Orihime y esa será nuestra oportunidad de dar con ella – le dijo de manera fría, Renji solo asintió con la cabeza – ¡Y Renji creo que no es necesario que te recuerde que tiene que ser en total discreción!

-Lo se majestad – le contesto por el tono de orden que utilizo la chica, realizo una reverencia y salio de la habitación.

-Odiaba que utilizara ese tono con el ya que ella sabia que no tenia que ordenar solo tenia que pedir y el lo haría cumpliría hasta su mas grande capricho con tal de verla feliz, el daría su propia vida con tal de que ella estuviera bien.

Frustrado se dirigió al único lugar en que lograba que su mente alcanzara un poco de paz, no se preocupo por darle la orden a sus hombres de inmediato, conocía muy bien a Tatsuki y sabia que ya estaba enterada del movimiento en el palacio por la desaparición de su amiga, por lo cual se cuidaría de no descubrir el paradero de esta, así que por el momento no tendría que preocuparse además necesitaba un plan para despistar a la morena.

Bajo las escalares que lo llevaban a ese cuarto oculto que también conocía, aquella habitación con un lago en el centro, por alguna razón aquella habitación le daba paz y a la vez lo inquietaba, pero siempre terminaba yendo a ese lugar cuando necesitaba pensar. Se sentó frente al lago observando la frágil figura de la mujer que dormía en su interior.

-¿Qué crees que debería hacer? – pregunto, como esperando que aquella mujer respondiera – Tatsuki y Orihime son mis amigas y no quisiera hacerles daño, pero prometí que protegería a Senna ¿Cómo cumplir esa promesa sin traicionarlas?

Si tan solo Orihime no hubiera interferido con la misión de Tatsuki nada de esto estuviera ocurriendo.

Pero todo esto es culpa de ese maldito príncipe de pacotilla, ¿que puede tener de especial el chiquillo? Es un pobre diablo no merece estar en este territorio tan sagrado, además quiere hacerle daño a Senna.

Por que la vida tenia que ser tan injusta con el siempre se encargaba de recordarle que simplemente era un pobre diablo al servicio de los dioses, que solo era un pobre lobo aullándole a las estrellas, pero que nunca tendría el valor de tratar de alcanzar esa estrella que miraba a lo lejos, esa estrella que cuando eran niños había iluminado su horizonte y a hora se escondía de el para iluminar el camino de otro hombre con mas fuerza e intensidad. Sus amigos siempre le dijeron que apuntaba muy alto al fijarse en esa mujer, que ella nunca se fijaría en alguien como el y ahora un hombre todavía mas insignificante que el se había ganado el corazón de esa mujer tan inalcanzable podía ser cierto que en el mundo humano el fuera un gran partido hijo de un rey aunque fuera adoptado tenia todo los derechos que su titulo le otorgaba, pero en ese mundo en su mundo no era nadie era incluso mas pequeño que una insignificante hormiga, rió ante la ironía del asunto.

-¿Tan fuerte fue tu deseo de volver a verlo? ¿Qué los dioses le permitieron llegar hasta aquí? ¿Tanto lo amas? – Volvió a ver el fino rostro de la mujer - ¡Rukia!

Ichigo caminaba por el bosque siguiendo las instrucciones que le había dado Ukitake, según este tenia que caminar alrededor de cuatro días para llegar al palacio del tiempo, en donde moraba la famosa emperatriz del tiempo, quería saber quien era la dichosa emperatriz y que era lo que tenia en su contra para enviar a esa misteriosa mujer a terminar con su vida, ahora que se ponía analizar las cosas todavía no entendía como había sobrevivido cuando cayó del barco de Unohana la costa estaba muy lejos para llegar nadando y sin contar con las criatura marinas que pudieron hacer fiesta con el, aunque no estaba seguro si en ese lugar existían ese tipo de criaturas después de todo estaba en el territorio de los dioses y no conocía nada de ese mundo, solo recordaba que al despertar en la orilla de la playa pudo sentir una sensación calida que lo envolvía y cuando abrió sus ojos ya no había nada y se encontraba en perfectas condiciones sin un solo rasguño y como hace mucho tiempo no se encontraba. Según le había dicho Ukitake alguien debía quererlo mucho para haber sobrevivido a eso.

Y ahora no solo debía preocuparse de que la emperatriz lo quisiera matar si no también por el dichoso Dahaka, de un tiempo para acá todos con los que se cruzaba en el camino lo querían matar para ser exactos desde que conoció a Rukia, sonrió con melancolía al recordar el rostro de la pelinegra ella también había intentado matarlo en mas de una ocasión, pero al final termino dando su vida por la de el. Después de todo si había alguien que lo quería con vida y esa era Rukia.

Según había entendido de Ukitake el debió morir en la cámara del reloj de arena, pero en su lugar murió Rukia por eso el Dahaka lo perseguía para volver el equilibrio que se había roto.

Quería llegar al palacio del tiempo y así poder impedir que la emperatriz creara las arenas del tiempo. Llevaba todo el día caminando por lo que decidió acampar debajo de un gran árbol se sentó y comió un poco de la comida que Ukitake le había dado para el camino y sin darse cuenta se quedo profundamente dormido.

Otra vez se encontraba en esa oscura habitación.

-¡Así que volviste alteza! – le dijo la fría voz que anterior mente había escuchado.

-¡Dime de una vez por todas quien eres! – le ordeno Ichigo.

-¿La extrañas mucho alteza?

-No se de quien me hablas.

-Vamos alteza no se haga el tonto – Ichigo gruño – hablo de la princesita – Ichigo escucho a ese extraño ser referirse a Rukia.

-¿Como sabes de ella? – Ichigo se sentía alterado no sabia ¿por que la conocía?

-Yo se todo lo que se refiere a ti, todo lo que te rodea, todo a lo que le temes, todo por lo que dudas, todo lo que odias y especialmente todo lo que amas – le dijo.

-Como es posible que sepas todo eso – pregunto temeroso.

-La verdad no te culpo por haberte enamorado de la chiquilla alteza, esta exquisita - por la voz que uso Ichigo podía jurar que casi podía saborearla y eso lo altero.

-¿Dime de una vez quien eres y por que sabes todo sobre mi?

-Pronto lo sabrás alteza y cuando ese día llegue tu y esa chiquilla serán míos.

Ichigo despertó de ese extraño sueño y sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, levanto su camisa para ver como una cicatriz justo donde se encontraba su corazón brillaba.

Hasta ahora nunca había notado esa cicatriz la cual se notaba que alguna vez había sido muy profunda y por la profundidad y localización de la herida pudo ser mortal, de cual de todas las batallas podía ser, rememoro cada una de sus batallas sin recordar alguna en que lo hubieran herido en ese lugar, entonces llego como un rayo a su memoria la única herida que había tenido en ese lugar fue cuando el mismo se atravesó el corazón con la daga para probarle a Kaien que todo lo que decía era cierto, pero como era posible que tuviera una cicatriz de ese evento se supone que cuando Kaien presiono la daga el tiempo se devolvió por lo cual el nunca se llego a herir, ¿Por qué ahora le estaba doliendo? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué brillaba?

Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que ya había amanecido, esa conversación que había tenido con esa criatura en el sueño lo había dejado muy intranquilo, ¿como era que sabia tanto de su vida?

Comenzó de nuevo su camino hacia el palacio del tiempo entre mas rápido llegara, mas rápido terminaría toda esa pesadilla en la que se había convertido su vida.

Orihime se encontraba en las ruinas del antiguo palacio del tiempo, sabia que no estaba muy lejos, solo a dos días del nuevo palacio, pero el lugar que había acordado con Tatsuki para encontrase, estaba sumamente nerviosa no sabia que le esperaba, seguramente la emperatriz ya estaría al tanto de su traición, no estaba nerviosa por ella si no por lo que pudiera ocurrirle a Tatsuki por protegerla, ella quería asumir las consecuencias de sus actos no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, lo que hizo lo hizo por amor aunque estaba conciente de que su amor era imposible y lucho con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que esos sentimientos aparecieran pero había sido imposible perderse en el. Lo único que lamentaba de sus sentimientos es que por culpa de ellos Tatsuki también estaba en peligro, ella era su única amiga en ese mundo.

Tatsuki pensaba en una manera de poder escapar del palacio sin ser descubierta, sabia qué Renji debía estar vigilándola por petición de la emperatriz, debía encontrar una manera de burlar al pelirrojo para poder ir al encuentro de su amiga. Si todo este tiempo había permanecido en ese lugar había sido exclusivamente por la presencia de la castaña sin ella ya no había razón para quedarse ahí, Orihime era como la hermana que nunca tuvo era su única familia por lo que era su deber permanecer a su lado.

Poco le importaba la dichosa emperatriz del tiempo, es mas esa mujer no era de su agrado, si seguía sus ordenes era para poder permanecer al lado de Orihime cuidándola, ya que la castaña era demasiado inocente y dulce, no tenia el carácter para enfrentar el mundo en el que vivían donde dominaba la ley del mas fuerte, se sorprendió mucho cuando Orihime fue escogida para remplazar a la emperatriz del tiempo mientras ella estaba fuera, talvez los dioses pensaron que por el carácter de Orihime y sus peculiares poderes seria mas fácil de manipular y evitar una traición asía ellos.

Odiaba a todos esos malditos que les encantaban jugar con el destino de los más pequeños, ella y Orihime eran la prueba viviente de ello, los dioses habían jugado con el destino de las dos. Pero ya se había cansado del jueguito de los dioses ya no había nada que la retuviera.

-¿En que piensas tanto? – escucho a sus espalda.

-Nada que a ti te importe piña – le respondió al reconocer la voz del hombre.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Por qué estas tan enfadada? – le pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Mas bien yo debería preguntar ¿que estas haciendo aquí? No deberías estar al lado de la emperatriz moviéndole la colita – le dijo de forma mordaz, a lo que Renji frunció el ceño.

-¡Maldita! – odiaba que se refirieran de esa forma de el.

-¿Por qué te enojas si es la verdad? Obedeces todo lo que ella te ordene, eres capaz de tirarte de un precipicio si ella te lo ordena.

-Le debo mi lealtad, ella es la hermana de mi señor Byakuya.

-¡Oh vamos! Si todo mundo sabe que tu lealtad se debe a otros motivos – le dijo con desden.

-No se a que te refieres Tatsuki, no tengo nada en especial con la emperatriz – contesto nervioso

-Renji serias capaz de vender tu alma por ella y también a tus amigos – Tatsuki sabia muy bien que Renji había escuchado la conversación que sostuvo con Orihime, por lo cual la única persona por la que la emperatriz se pudo haber enterado de lo ocurrido tuvo que ser por medio de el.

Renji comenzó a sudar frió la morena sabia que el era el que las había delatado con Senna y se sentía culpable por ello, pero que mas podía hacer. Y por primera vez en su vida en su interior se debatía una batalla campal entre lo que debía hacer y lo que no debía.

Tatsuki pudo notar la incomodidad del pelirrojo y por un momento sintió pena por el, sabia que su situación no era fácil, y a lo mejor si ella hubiera estado en sus zapatos también hubiera elegido al ser amado, pero su rencor contra el chico volvió cuando recordó que por su culpa Orihime estaba en peligro, apretó los puños fuertemente y sin que el chico se lo esperara soltó un puñetazo directo a su rostro.

Renji sintió el fuerte puño de la chica estrellarse en su nariz, un dolor intenso lo invadió, golpe fue tan fuerte que lo impulso hacia atrás cayendo sentado en el suelo mientras observaba como la mujer daba media vuelta para alejarse de el. No hizo ningún intento de detergerla sabia que se merecía ese golpe y lo acepto como parte para expirar sus culpas aunque sabia que no era suficiente pero era un inicio.

Aizen había vuelto a el palacio, no entendía que había pasado recordaba haber luchado con Ichigo en la cámara del reloj de arena, y ser elevado por un remolino de arena y después de eso no recordaba nada, despertó solo en la cámara, busco por todos lados rastros de Ichigo sin resultado alguno, también busco la daga pero tampoco la halló y sin ella el reloj le resultaba completamente inútil, por lo que decidió volver al palacio de Alamut de todas maneras ya no había ningún obstáculo para que el se convirtiera en el rey de Persia, su hermano Isshin había muerto, la misma suerte había corrido sus sobrinos Kaien y Hisagi, de Ichigo no sabia donde estaba o si todavía estaba vivo y si lo estaba no podía volver ya que para todo el pueblo persa el era el causante de la tragedia de la familia real, así que como único sobreviviente de la familia real el trono le tocaba a el.

Recordó que cuando Isshin se había empeñado a adoptar a ese chiquillo el pensó que era un obstáculo mas en su camino si hubiera sabido que le ayudaría tanto, el mismo le hubiera dicho a Isshin que lo adoptara.

Ahora Persia conocería el rey mas grande y poderoso que el imperio hubiera visto, acabaría con los ideales que su estupido hermano había puesto de paz, el conquistaría a todas las naciones que se pusieran en su camino ya que contaba con el mejor ejercito que el mundo hubiera visto no por nada se les conocía como el ejercito de "Inmortales" ya no había nadie que le impidiera hacer lo que el quisiera.

Aunque si lamentaba una cosa, que la princesa de Alamut hubiera muerto, esa chiquilla era una joya muy valiosa si la hubiera tenido a su lado se hubiera asegurado de disfrutar de ella, tenia un cuerpo exquisito, es cierto que no tenia proporciones exageradas como otras mujeres pero lo que tenia estaba muy bien proporcionado para su cuerpo, esa piel tan blanca como la luna que contrastaba tanto con la piel de su pueblo que era morena por los rayos del sol, su rostro parecía haber sido cincelado por el mas fino artista y sus ojos parecían dos cristales violetas, sin duda la apariencia de la chica la hacia parecer una divinidad, una joya que brillaba en medio del desierto y que mas se merecía el que de ahora en adelante se convertiría en un dios para Persia si no era una diosa, pero era una verdadera lastima que la chiquilla hubiera preferido dar su vida por su estupido sobrino.

Había comenzado su era dorada y ni los dioses le impedirían su gloria.

Ichigo seguía caminando por el bosque sin ni siquiera imaginarse los planes siniestros que tenia su tío con su pueblo, desde que había llegado al territorio de los dioses se preguntaba que habría pasado con Aizen y que era de su pueblo, su padre había sido el mejor hombre y rey que el hubiera conocido y su pueblo vivía en paz gracias a los ideales de su padre, es cierto que tenían batallas por agrandar sus dominios o defender sus territorios, pero eran justos.

Le preocupada que su pueblo hubiera quedado en manos de Aizen el solo pensaba en el poder y la riqueza, con el en el poder los ideales de su padre pronto se verían reducidos a nada.

Necesitaba volver lo más pronto posible a Persia y así poder impedir que Aizen destruyera su imperio, quería que todo volviera a la normalidad que su padre continuara con vida y también sus hermanos, los echaba mucho de menos eran su familia y aunque no eran su familia de sangre era la única que había conocido.

Años atrás cuando el rey Isshin había decidido adoptarlo no entendía que podía ver el rey en el, pero se sintió afortunado al por fin percibir lo que era el amor de una familia, Kaien siempre había sido bueno con el era el hermano mayor que siempre había querido tener y Hisagi era divertido combatir contra el y siempre estar en constante competencia. Y por esos motivos el tenia que proteger lo que ellos habían construido.

Yoruichi entro al gran salón del tiempo en donde se encontraba Senna.

-Todo el mundo sabe que en este salón solo puede ingresar la emperatriz del tiempo – dijo Senna sin voltearse a ver quien había ingresado en el salón.

-¿Esa es tu forma de saludar ahora? – le dijo la mujer gatuna.

-¡Señora Yoruichi! – Senna se volteo asustada al reconocer la voz – perdone mi descortesía es solo que no la esperaba – Yoruichi sonrió y se acerco a la otra mujer.

-Hace mucho que no te veía pequeña – le dijo mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la joven.

-Si hace mucho Señora – respondió de manea fría Yoruichi negó con la cabeza mientras observaba las acciones de la joven.

-Cada vez te pereces más a tu hermano – le dijo, Senna no sabia si tomar eso por un cumplido o como algo malo, era conciente que si había un ser al que su hermano podía tenerle un poco de temor era a esa mujer que estaba delante de ella.

-Y ¿a que debo el honor de su vista? – le dijo para salir del apuro.

-Solo quería pasar a saludar y a saber como estaba todo – le contesto la morena.

-Todo va muy bien desde que regrese – mintió Senna

-Vaya hubiera jurado que algo ocurría, hay mucho movimiento en el palacio.

-No se de que me habla señora Yoruichi – le contesto nerviosa.

-Vamos pequeña, no tienes que ponerte tan nerviosa.

-No se de que me habla señora.

-¿Acaso ocultas algo pequeña? – le dijo Yoruichi mientras la observaba.

-Discúlpeme señora pero no pasa nada y no estoy ocultando nada y si me permite tengo cosas que hacer – le contesto cortadamente mientras intentaba salir del gran salón.

-Solo una cosa más pequeña, me podrías decir ¿en donde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué Orihime tuvo que tomar tu lugar? ¿Qué estuviste haciendo hasta tu regreso? – le pregunto la morena mujer.

-Bueno yo… yo estuve… - por mas que lo intento Senna no lograba recordar nada de lo que la gatuna mujer le acababa de preguntar, su mente estaba revuelta.

-¿Es que acaso no sabes nada de lo que te acabo de preguntar? – le dijo Yoruichi - ¿como es posible pequeña?

-Discúlpeme señora Yoruichi pero debo retirarme – le dijo antes de salir corriendo, la verdad es que ella tampoco entendía el por que no lograba recordar nada de lo que pasaba, su mente era un hervidero de ideas y ninguna tenia sentido, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía mareada su vista se nublo y perdió el conocimiento.

Renji iba pasando justo en ese momento por un pasillo cercano al gran salón cuando vio una frágil figura que reconoció inmediatamente, vio como la pequeña chica agarraba fuertemente su cabeza y murmuraba cosas sin sentido, se preocupo al ver como la chica se balanceaba y como perdía el conocimiento, corrió y logro atraparla justo antes que se golpeara contra el duro suelo. Toco la frente de la muchacha y pudo ver que sudaba frió y aun en medio de su inconciencia murmuraba cosas que el no logro entender.

Rápidamente llevo a la chica a su habitación y la coloco en su cama, tenia que averiguar que era lo que había pasado ¿Por qué Senna se encontraba en ese estado? ¿Iba a tener que llamar a su señor para informarle el estado de su hermana? Sinceramente esperaba que no ya que estaba seguro que todas las culpas recaerían sobre el ya que el era el responsable de la chica, esperaría a que Senna despertara y después tomaría decisiones.

-Despierta – Senna escullo la voz de una mujer llamándola.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto a la voz que la llamaba.

Se encontró con una muchacha más o menos de su estatura, pero por alguna razón no podía verle la cara. Ya en otras ocasiones había oído la voz de esa mujer hablándole, pero ella no sabía ¿quien era? o ¿que quería de ella?

-¿Por qué te olvidaste de todo? – la chica volvió hablar.

-¿De que hablas? ¿De que me olvide? – pregunto confundida.

-Ichigo – dijo la mujer.

-¿Ichigo? – acaso estaba llamando al desgraciado príncipe que quería matarla y por que ella sabia de el.

-Ichigo – volvió a llamarlo la mujer.

-¿Por qué conoces a ese bastardo? – pregunto de nuevo Senna.

-Recuerda de donde vienes, no eres solo lo que te han hecho creer.

-¿Qué me quieres decir? ¿Que es lo que tengo que recordar? – no entendía nada de lo que esa mujer le decía, su voz se le hacia tan conocida pero no sabia a donde la había escullado antes.

-El se acerca y cuando el llegue todo se aclarara y yo por fin podré despertar – termino de decir.

-¿Quien se acerca? – definitivamente no entendía nada a ¿A quién se refería esa mujer? Pero por más que pregunto y grito no recibió respuesta, así como apareció la mujer desapareció.

Despertó acostada en su cama con la frente perlada de sudor, había parecido tan real el sueño que acaba de tener que casi podía jurar que no fue un sueño, se incorporo en su cama dándose cuenta de donde se encontraba.

-¿Como llegue a mi habitación? Si yo me encontraba en el pasillo del gran salón – pregunto al aire y escullo la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

-¡Oh Senna despertaste! – le dijo Renji que acababa de ingresar en la habitación.

-¡Renji! Tú me trajiste a mi cuarto – le pregunto al chico al ver que traía una palangana con agua y una toalla.

-Te vi cuando estabas en el pasillo del gran salón, te veías extraña y de un pronto a otro perdiste el conocimiento, por suerte yo estaba cerca y pude evitar que te hicieras daño – le dijo el chico – Senna ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que te pusieras así? – le pregunto mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y con la toalla secaba el sudor de la frente de la muchacha.

-Renji yo estaba en el gran salón con la señora Yoruichi – Renji al escullar el nombre de la mujer gatuna se tenso – me pregunto unas cosas que no le pude responder – termino de decirle la chica.

-Y… que te pregunto – Renji estaba sumamente nervioso que era lo que Yoruichi le había preguntado Senna, para ponerla en ese estado.

-Me pregunto ¿que en donde había estado todo este tiempo que estuve ausente? Y ¿que estuve haciendo? – Senna volvió a ver a Renji y le dijo – Renji ¿Por qué no recuerdo donde estuve?

-Senna… yo… yo que voy a saber a lo mejor estas bajo mucha presión por lo de Orihime y lo del dichoso príncipe ese - No sabia que mas decirle y le rogaba a los dioses que la chica se quedara conforme con esa respuesta.

-Entonces dime tu ¿Dónde estuve? Y ¿que estuve haciendo? – y en ese momento Renji se convenció de algún dios no lo quería, porque lo ponían en esas situaciones no había nadie mas para que lo pudieran poner en esas situaciones, por que siempre tenia que ser el y en esos momentos apareció su salvación. Escullo como tocaban la puerta de la habitación y sin ni siquiera mirar a Senna se levanto a abrir la puerta, para encontrarse con un pequeño joven de cabellera negra y con un tatuaje en la ceja.

-Disculpe la interrupción majestad – el joven hizo una reverencia hacia Senna y luego se volteo a su superior – pero señor Renji hay un asunto que requiere de su inmediata atención – termino de decir el joven.

-Ah no, no te preocupes Rikichi, vamos – Renji respiro aliviado, recordaría darle un día libre a Rikichi por haberle salvado del interrogatorio de Senna – lo siento majestad pero debo retirarme – hizo una leve inclinación y salio de la habitación seguido de su subordinado. La cosas se estaban complicando tendría que informarle a su señor, la situación ya se le estaba saliendo de las manos, conocía el carácter de la chica y no se iba a quedar tranquila hasta averiguar todo y además estaba el problema de Yoruichi que andaba rondando por el palacio, definitivamente eso no lo podía manejar solo, iba a necesitar la intervención de su señor.

-Rikichi necesito que le lleves un mensaje urgente al señor Byakuya – le dijo al pelinegro.

-¿Al dios sol? – pregunto el muchacho asustado, el señor Byakuya siempre le había producido miedo y ahora solo de imaginarse que tendría que estar frente a el imponente señor del sol lo hacia templar.

-Si idiota ¿o acaso hay otro señor Byakuya?

-Pero… pero mi señor ¿no podría algún otro? – el joven trataba de salirse de la tarea que el pelirrojo le quería imponer.

-¡No Rikichi llevaras tu el mensaje es una orden! – por el tono que uso al pobre muchacho le quedo claro que su superior no iba a tolerar una negativa y se resigno a su suerte.

Renji escribió rápidamente un mensaje a su señor y se lo entrego a su subordinado para que pudiera partir la más pronto posible.

Ichigo llevaba más de medio día caminando y estaba cansado y hambriento, pero decidió caminar un poco mas antes de parar a comer, en eso escullo un rugido que reconoció de inmediato.

-¡MIERDA! ES ESE MALDITO BICHARACO – grito al reconocer el rugido del Dahaka y en pudo ver la figura gigante que se acercaba a el. Rápidamente saco su espada si ese demonio quería matarlo el no se lo iba a dejar fácil.

Se sorprendió al ver la velocidad en que el Dahaka se movía pese a su gran tamaño, corrió tratando de tomarle un poco de ventaja a la criatura que lo perseguía mientras pensaba una estrategia para enfrentarse a la criatura.

El Dahaka tiro un golpe que paso rozando por la cara de Ichigo llevándose unos cuantos de sus largos cabellos naranjas.

-Eso estuvo cerca – pensó el chico mientras seguía corriendo.

La criatura volvió a tirar otro golpe que esta vez el chico pudo bloquear con su espada, la criatura rugió con furia.

-¡Maldita sea! Necesito perder a esta cosa.

-Ichigo – escullo su nombre pero quien lo estaba llamando, volvió a esquivar otro golpe del Dahaka.

-Ichigo – volvió a escuchar esa voz que lo llamaba, lo que le faltaba volverse loco en medio de una batalla con la criatura que lo quería matar, y es que reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado esa era la voz de Rukia.

-Ichigo ven – ahora estaba llamándolo hacia algún lugar, por alguna razón confiaba en que hacia donde ella lo estuviera guiando era un lugar seguro, confiaba absolutamente en Rukia sabia que ella aunque fuera producto de su imaginación y añoranza nunca lo pondría en peligro.

-Por aquí Ichigo – siguió el sonido de la voz de Rukia.

Llego a una especie de prado despejado con un lago y una pequeña catarata, ahí podría luchar con mayor libertad con la criatura.

Se puso en posición de combate, enfrentaría a esa criatura como el hombre que era, el Dahaka tiro un golpe que Ichigo pudo esquivar, pero la criatura saco una especie de sogas de su vientre que lo tomaron por sorpresa intento esquivarlas pero una lo agarro por el brazo levantándolo por el aire y estrellándolo contra el duro suelo, sintió como el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones debido al fuerte golpe, la criatura volvió a levantarlo por los aires para repetir la maniobra anterior, Ichigo levanto su espada logrando cortar la soga que lo aprisionaba y logrando caer de pie aunque muy adolorido por el golpe anterior , el Dahaka volvió a rugir con fuerza mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia Ichigo todavía se asombraba de lo rápido que se movía para su tamaño, comenzó a blandir su espada tratando de atinarle a la criatura pero esta era muy rápida y esquivaba todos sus ataques la criatura salto y comenzó a usar las sogas que salían de su vientre como especies de látigos para después convertirlos en unas especies de lanzas que le tiro a Ichigo y este con costo pudo esquivar.

Tenia que acabar con esa pelea de un solo ya que el llevaba desventaja al parecer esa criatura al no ser humana no se cansaba, pero el si, el Dahaka volvió a saltar y el tubo que rodar por el suelo para evitar que la criatura lo aplastara, se levanto y lanzo su espada directo al Dahaka al lugar por donde sacaba esa especie de sogas logrando herir a la criatura, la cual rugió furiosa y comenzó a reunir energía con sus cuernos, Ichigo reconoció inmediatamente el ataque era el mismo que había lanzado cuando lo habían ayudado Ukitake y sus subordinados, ahora si que estaba muerto no podría escapar de ese ataque, vio como la criatura tiraba el rayo de energía oscura, pero en ese mismo momento una cantidad de energía blanca salía del lago y se impactaba contra el Dahaka, que retrocedía y volvía a abrir el agujero oscuro por donde la vez anterior había desaparecido.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? – no entendía nada, pero aya sido lo que aya sido le acababa de salvar la vida, se acerco lentamente al lago que ya había dejado de brillar con esa luz blanca que había alejado al Dahaka, se arrodillo a la orilla del lago y lo que vio lo dejo impactado en el fondo del lago podía ver la figura de una mujer que dormía.

-¡RUKIA! – grito al reconocer la frágil figura de la mujer, tallo sus ojos para ver si no era una alucinación producto de su inconciente o lo que estaba viendo era real, al volver abrir los ojos ella todavía estaba ahí, sintió una serie de emociones aglomerarse en su pecho, metió su mano en el agua para tratar de tocar a la chica, pero cuando lo hizo la imagen de la chica se distorsiono.

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando? – por alguna razón sabia que la chica no era producto de su imaginación, realmente era ella, estaba viva y lo esperaba en algún lugar, y por alguna razón supo que ahora mas que nunca debía dirigirse al palacio del tiempo.

Saber que Rukia estaba viva le daba nuevas fuerzas para continuar, se sentía renovado, de nuevo tenia esperanza, y sobre todo una razón por la cual luchar ahora menos que antes se iba a dar por vencido que vinieran todos los que quisieran por el, que el los derrotaría a todos, sonrió al ver la reacción que tenia la chica sobre el solo bastaba con haberla visto para devolverle la vida.

Solo tenía un problema ahora y era que se encontraba desarmado y como si Rukia hubiera leído su pensamiento el lago comenzó a brillar llamando nuevamente la atención de Ichigo y en el fondo la pudo ver, en lo mas profundo del lago descansaba una espada, sin pensárselo dos veces se sumergió en el lago y nado hasta la extraña espada. Al salir a la superficie pudo observar más detalladamente la espada, era el arma mas extraña que jamás hubiera visto era casi tan grande como el además que no contaba ni con guarda ni empuñadura, ni siquiera tenia la forma de una espada normal, y por alguna razón se sentía mas poderoso de lo que nunca se había sentido blandió la espada comprobando que era mas ligera de lo que parecía y solo una cosa se le vino a la mente.

-Zangetsu ese es tu nombre – dijo hablándole a la espada. Ahora que ya tenia un arma podía retomar su camino no quería hacer esperar mucho tiempo a Rukia.

_Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo espero que les haya gustado y si no acepto tomatazos o todos los vegetales que quieran tirarme._

_Se que no merezco que me dejen reviews por la tardanza, pero aunque sea déjenme uno para decirme lo desgraciada que soy por haberme tardado tanto, recuerde que los reviews son el alimento del escritor._

_Chao, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto (lo prometo)_

_Que viva el IchiRuki._

_Sakura-Jeka_


End file.
